When Heart rules over Mind
by Jessica Holmes
Summary: CloTi. An original concept after another. You will look on the game differently after this, seeing more characters you never knew were there...plus one hell of a climax. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

* * *

Well here it is drum roll please MY FIRST FANFIC! Wahey! Now, as much as I would love to keep pumping out ideas onto the page, I need to know if you guys like this stuff, or whether I should quit now with a shred of dignity left... 

Xx Jessie xX

* * *

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Prologue **

The sun was dying on the abandoned shore of Costa Del sol. The tourists had long since gone back to their hotels, and the local people had left to close up after a long day. The beach was abandoned now.

Except for one soul.

Of the few bars that aligned the edge of the beach, there was one that was occupied at this moment. The sun was at it's most brutal just before sunset, and so every other bar had closed just over an hour ago. A late siesta before the night dawned. Only one person stood on the deck of her bar, resting in her usual spot watching the sunset in awed silence. Her strong yet gentle form rested against one of the wooden beams that supported the thin roof of the overhead balcony. The outside decking ran a few feet in front of her covered with four small crimson clothed wooden tables, each supporting two upturned chairs. Three wide steps ran along the mouth of the deck and planted down onto the sand, leading out to the mystical shore.

It was there that her gaze had become fixed. Her deep garnet eyes reflected the spectacle of the setting sun today, as they had done for the last 8 months. She had become captivated by the rawness of the natural, untouched beauty that lay before her ever since her first night here. Sure, she had visited this place before with her comrades, but since she had ventured here alone, she had never noticed how powerful the sunset really was here.

And she hadn't parted with it since.

Just to be able to stand there where she stood now, calmed her and soothed her internal pain. It would never leave her, or ease completely but she welcomed this temporary release that was granted to her each evening by the sun. She believed it was a cruel irony. Every evening, the sun would fade, and with it, her worries, her cares – her pain. But as the sun rose again in the dawn, her heart would remember the pain of that day 10 months ago...

"_Don't leave...you can't leave Cloud. Not now..."_

"_There's no other way Tifa. I can't live like this." He had pleaded, trying to make the broken woman before him understand. His efforts clearly failed as he watched the tears fall down her distraught face. _

"_But...you could...you can! If you would just try-"But she was cut off by the shaking of his head. _

"_There's nothing left here. Nothing but memories, painful memories of things I need to learn to put behind me. I can't do that with you. You remind me of the past Tifa, the past I need to forget. Otherwise, I will never find peace." He ended in almost a whisper, his voice failing him as he held his childhood friend arms length away from him. Her shaking hands were gripping his forearms, and he held onto her, pleading with her._

_She looked into his eyes with no trace of anger, just sorrow. _

"_You want to forget me." She stated, her voice barely audible. It wasn't a question._

_Slowly he brought a hand up to her face and brushed her tears away. "I could never do that." He said. And she knew he meant it. But...in that case, what did he mean?_

"_I need to find out who I am. There is a part of me that Sephiroth still shadows. There is a part of me that can never get over the pain of losing those I cared deeply about, the depression that causes me to hurt those around me-and myself. And there is the part that you see. The real me. Without grief, or the anger Sephiroth stirs in me. The Cloud Strife who you grew up with..." He gently caressed her wet face. "I want to be that person again Tifa. I need to be that person again. Right now, I can hardly breathe, I'm suffocated by this place, everything about the world is just...wrong...Nothing makes sense anymore..." He trailed off, but a soft, trembling sigh escaping from Tifa's lips as she struggled to calm herself, brought him back to his senses. "But this time," He looked at her carefully and added in a low voice; "I need to do it alone."_

_Slowly Tifa brought her head up and with all her strength – she smiled._

_Cloud blinked in surprise for a few seconds. She's smiling! he said to himself, and almost as a second nature to him now, he effortlessly found himself returning her smile. He had always respected the way she could put her own grief aside and retain her unrelenting optimism to support her friends. He loved her spirit, her soul, and her smile that melted away all that was wrong with the world..._

_Slowly, he took her into his arms, and held her that night. For what seemed like forever, neither one of them wanting to let go. The grief was almost too overwhelming for Cloud as he felt Tifa's body against him, gripping him tightly as she sobbed her heart out. He would never forgive himself for making her hurt so much, but he couldn't stay like he was now, he had to find peace before he destroyed himself, or more so, her. Eventually, and unwillingly, he parted from her._

"_Goodbye Teef." Was all he could bring himself to say, his voice breaking as he looked at her water glazed eyes. She nodded, smiling through her tears. _

"_Goodbye Cloud." She whispered, and watched as he turned away from her, water prickling the corner of her eyes, which she visibly fought to hold back. Then he walked away from her towards the new dawn of the day after the miracle of the world being saved._

"_I'll miss you..."_

_She whispered to the retreating form of her hero, as he left her side for the last time. Her words carried into the wind and sealed the broken promise they had kept all their lives, permanently in her heart. As she wrapped her arms around her trembling body, her vision blurred with un-spilled tears as she watched his form fade into the distance. When he eventually disappeared from her sight, she lost all of her strength and let out her sorrow in a huge release, crying out to the silence around her, staining it with her pain. Her legs crumbled from below her, and she dropped to her knees in anguish, crying her heart out before the dying sun._

_That evening, as the sun fell to the mercy of the night sky, Tifa Lockheart wept for love, and the unbearable realisation that she would never be loved by the one she so un-endingly had done for her whole life. _

_When the heart rules over mind, grief is the price we pay for love._

* * *

Author's notes: This is the first chapter then. I'm a good few chapters in front now, and just modifying all my chapters. Hope you all like this! New readers, welcome, welcome you special people. Read and Review! 

Xx Jessie xX

* * *


	2. Solana Mar

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Thank you so much for reading this, my first chapter to this story. I would just like to say that I forgot the legal stuff when I posted my prologue (stupid me) so here is the disclaimer: I don't own, nor claim to own any character or aspect of Squaresoft's exceptional RPG Final Fantasy VII. This is merely a bad representation of a sequel from me – Jessie Holmes. So don't sue please. Pretty please?**

**Well enough notes already, back to the story!**

* * *

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Solana Mar **

****

"I'll miss you..."

Tifa mouthed sub-consciously, as she dreamt herself speaking the words. She huddled in a tight ball as she slept, clutching her pillow that would become the form of him in her dreams. The scene of that day ten months ago was re-lived in her mind on an irregular nightly basis. Some nights she would drift into peaceful slumber, cradled by the sound of the waves outside her upstairs apartment, and others, she was thrust back there. To experience the same heart wrenching sorrow over, and over again.

Eventually, Tifa slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyelashes were sticky with salty gatherings of tears that almost made the simple task of blinking her eyelids open, painful. She hated waking up this way, her head layed on a cold, wet pillow. To live through such an ordeal once was enough, but to re-live it over and over again only to wake up remembering every detail of the final words they had said to each other, How Cloud held her in his arms one last time before walking out of her life, was more than Tifa could stand, and was beginning to take its tole on her. She had begun to have these nightly recalls ever since she had heard the news.

Cloud Strife had disappeared.

Bringing a hand up to rub her eyes clean, she found her face was covered in dried streams of tears – again. She almost felt like screaming. Why? Why this again? Why wasn't she allowed the simple pleasure of sleeping in peace? It was hard enough getting through each day let alone having to battle with the night as well. As she eventually hauled herself out of bed, she inwardly cursed herself for being weak enough to succumb to the dreams.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she rubbed her eyed roughly with her knuckles leaving them momentarily sore. She didn't particularly care, as long as she got rid of the sticky residue left in the corners. Blinking hard, the pain gently resided and she cast her attention to the remote half buried under her pillow. She picked it up and hastily held it at arms length, facing the television, and pressed down hard on the power button.

When the television blared into action she silently prayed,

_This time...this time something will show up..._

Ever since the news of the AVALANCHE members' involvement in the destruction of Sephiroth, media coverage on all of them was intense. For the first month it seemed like the whole worlds media had sprung on them, never ceasing to question them about 'that final battle'. Their homes were soon discovered through what must have only been common word of mouth, and they were forced to keep inside until the reporters got the picture to leave them alone in peace.

All except Cloud.

The news had occasionally reported a sighting of the famous blonde haired warrior, but within weeks they were announced to be nothing more than false perceptions. After a silent period, with nothing turning up from the various media scouts positioned in every town around the world, Cloud Strife was officially declared missing.

The news hit Tifa hard. It was to be the hardest test to her strength of will that she had ever had to overcome. She had gotten through it though – if barely. That morning, over four months ago when the news had been announced, was burned into her mind.

It was the day before her birthday and so she was in high spirits. Until that was, she turned on the television that morning. The people of Costa Del Sol had prepared a very extravagant birthday party for their famous resident, at the world renowned Oselemar Hall – a beautifully decorative hall that boasted some of the most spectacular architecture ever used on a building of that size. Preparations for the event had been planned for over two months, and almost every member of the resort had been involved in some way, whether it was the catering (which featured delicacies from all over the world), the decorations, costume work, or anything in a whole manner of things.

But their guest never showed.

While almost every other member of Costa Del Sol was celebrating, the one person who should have been at the centre of it all, was huddled in her locked bedroom crying all alone...

"He's gone...He's really gone..." She kept telling herself over and over. "He must be...he can't just disappear. He wouldn't, not when he knows he has friends who care so much about him. He would have called months ago, he knows everyone has their PHS', even if he didn't want to talk to me, he would have let someone know he was ok and not to worry. Surely if he was alive somewhere, he would have. And his PHS hasn't responded ever since I first tried contacting him months ago...He really isn't anywhere to be found, and he couldn't just disappear...he...he must be...Dead." She remained in this state for some time. The more time she spent with herself, the more she convinced herself that Cloud was gone forever, defying all of her personal optimistic beliefs she had always had throughout her life. Luckily, her local friends became so concerned that she hadn't come out of her room after a week that they contacted the person they knew could do something – Barrett Wallace.

"_Come on Teef." Barrett pleaded, leaning on her bedroom door._

"_You gotta come out girl. Everyone's worried, you gotta lot of friends here ya know that?" He listened closely, his head pressed against the door. He could hear the faint sounds of Tifa's sobbing and his heart panged for his long-term friend._

"_Please Tifa, open the door..." Time passed like this with Barrett trying to persuade a very reluctant Tifa out of her room. After half an hour, Barrett was vastly running out of ideas and tried one last shot. _

"_Look, Teef, you gotta help me out here. I'm stood looking like a loony talkin' to a door!" With a frustrated sigh he shifted his weight onto the door and leaned against it. "What if Cloud was stood outside here huh? Would you want him to stand here and listen to ya cry? Please trust me Teef, talk to me. If ya keep cryin' like this, I'm gonna start blubberin', and after that overgrown marshmallow suit you made me wear on the cargo ship, I'll have no goddamn pride left!" He added, with his last effort._

_Suddenly, he heard her giggling and sighed hugely in relief. A few moments later, he heard the sound of her bed creak and her soft footsteps from the other side. The latch clicked and her door slowly opened. There, stood in the doorway was a very worn looking Tifa, her eyes red raw and puffy and her clothes muffled from being curled up in bed for days on end._

_She was greeted by the warm smiling face of her old friend and she had never been happier to see him. Without another second, she flung herself onto Barrett and clutched him tightly. Barrett surrounded her with his huge strong arms and chuckled in disbelief that she had finally come out. "Hey, Teef. You finally learnt how to open your door then huh?" He said light-heartedly, but Tifa didn't acknowledge his words. Her body wracked as she sobbed into his shoulder. "He's dead Barrett...Cloud...he's..." She couldn't bring herself to say anymore, and burst into tears finding it impossible to speak._

_Barrett nearly choked on his breath. _

"_What?!" He declared, prying her off of him to hold her at arms length. "You talking about Spike? Jus lemme clear this up Teef, you're talking about Cloud? The guy who practically ripped Sephiroth's ass into bits twice over?" He demanded. His expression was a mixture of confusion and total shock. Tifa just stood and sobbed weakly, her head lowered. Her arms hung lifelessly by her sides and Barrett feared if he let go of her that she would just collapse on the ground. But he waited patiently until she steadied herself and eventually spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper and Barrett had to bend his head down to hear her._

"_I...I don't know...it's just, I haven't heard...not one thing...and...the people on the TV said he..." She trailed off, her eyes beginning to brim with fresh tears in her swollen eyes._

_Barrett felt that if he didn't knock some sense into her soon she would wear herself into the ground. He wasn't looking at Tifa Lockheart anymore. This was only a broken woman in her place. _

_Cautiously, he placed a large but gentle hand on her chin and slowly lifted her head up to face him. "This ain't the Tifa I know." He said, brushing away the fresh salty streaks from her sore cheeks. "Ya mean to tell me, you believe some up-his-ass news reporter over your own head? Come on Tifa, this is dumb! You know Spike wouldn't get his scrawny ass into hot water easily. Heck, he's the luckiest guy on this goddamn rock. He's even got outta havin' Sephiroth's fancy stick shoved through his-"Tifa flinched. Barrett cursed himself for bringing up the issue of Cloud being harmed. _Think you overgrown dumbass!_ he warned himself._

"_Look, I ain't no good at this stuff but all I'm tryin' to say is that Cloud ain't no Reeve. He knows how to watch his back. And though he might be a loony, he ain't stupid either, as much as I hate to compliment the guy." At that Tifa relaxed and looked at Barrett intently, with sunken eyes. Barrett felt pressured to continue now he had her attention, and stuttered._

"_So uh, yeah. That's the point; Spike's a smart guy. Look, you happy now? You made me say it goddamn twice!" Then Barrett's eyes almost popped out of his head – _

_Tifa smiled._

After Barrett's initial reassurances, Tifa realised how naive and stupid she had acted. She felt ashamed of acting so childish and dramatically, despite Barrett claiming she was only human after all and should be allowed time off from being 'so damned optimistic all the time' as he put it. Her old friend had stayed with her for a week in her apartment, and listened to her worries and fears intently, which was a big feat for Barrett, as she knew he wasn't the best listener in the world. She respected him for sticking with her more than he could ever know. He had constantly advised her on keeping her head high and getting on with her life, so that when, _when_ Cloud got back, he would have something to be proud of her for, rather than meeting her in the sorry state she was formerly.

And that was what drove her.

Her belief that he would eventually return was the initial driving force for getting up and carrying on each day. If she got through each day successfully, she would be one step closer to reaching Cloud some day, and if he came back, she believed he would now have something to come back to – Solana Mar - or 'sunshine sea'. Tifa had named her bar after the first night she had ever walked onto the beach alone, after news on the defeat of Sephiroth had subsided; she stood in the exact spot where the previously derelict bar had stood. She remembered watching the sunset, the glistening sunlight dancing on the surface of the beautiful sea and had for the first time in a long while felt truly at home and happy in herself, which was quite a feat considering how the blow of Cloud's departure had hit her hard two months prior to her arrival in the resort.

She had been advised to move here for a long overdue vacation by her AVALANCHE friends. They had all been there for her after Cloud left, and all of them – especially Vincent surprisingly – had offered her advice and support along with the friendly guiding hand she had needed. She had agreed after much persuasion to situate here if only for a short break. But she hadn't left since. Though it was greatly to do with how beautiful and homely the resort seemed to her, it was also in the back of her mind that Cloud's villa was here. The one place she thought Cloud would return to. Someday.

Tifa had renovated her bar with help of the local people over a five-month period, and refurbished the upstairs into a homely one-bedroom apartment for herself. Business was never scarce. Ever since her grand opening, on the 21st of May, Solana Mar had been packed with customers ranging from tourists in the height of the holiday season, and occasional journalists, to local people in the quieter months and of course her AVALANCHE friends.

Tifa prided her bar for it's unique qualities that she had given it. She had become a huge fan of the famous Costan artist Federico Gustovar, and the interior of her bar was themed with his work. Gustovar's various pieces were mounted on the walls of her coastline bar. The painting of the young mermaid entitled oblandir jinete was mounted on the right wall above the cushioned wall edge seating, a piece filled with original sea creatures in an oceanic background, Mar Criatura, hung on the left wall near the public restroom doors, and finally the merfolk couple mounted on the entrance wall between the doors and the front window named Amante Mar completed the artwork display. The centrepiece would have been The Sea Urchin (or Mar Pilluelo as Gustovar named it) but she had yet to get her hands on it, as it was a rare painting. Instead, Tifa had requested replicas of the painting to be mounted either side of the bar's name that was situated in beautiful calligraphy above the entrance double doors.

The bar was a dream come true for Tifa, who had thought years ago that the small grubby bar in Midgar had been a palace of her achievement.

Tifa switched the TV off and chucked the remote on her bed so hard it bounced off onto the peach carpeted floor. "Nothing!" She shouted referring to the fact that the news held no headline news other than the fact that a local restaurateur had been recently labelled as bankrupt.

Standing at the foot of her bed now, Tifa stretched her aching muscles and yawned. She soon began to notice how itchy the dried water streaks on her cheeks were becoming and made her way to her adjoining bathroom in need of refreshing.

Once she stepped over the cold white tiled floor to the sink she lifted her head to look at the bathroom cabinet mirror. She frowned at her grubby appearance and hastily turned the taps on, grabbing the soap. After a few minutes harsh face scrubbing, Tifa rinsed her skin and reached for a towel, smothering her face with it.

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from downstairs that caused Tifa to jump and drop her face towel. "What the -?" She began and was welcomed with another series of bangs. Angry, she made her way back into her bedroom and walked out the door into the brightly sunlit lounge area. Now facing the kitchen area across the lounge, she turned left and approached her apartment door. She unlocked the lock and latch and made her way down the mint green carpet stairs lit by windows running down the left hand side, and down to the hallway.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Ok ok! Give me a second, sheesh..." She mumbled irritated as she walked through one of the ground floor hallway doors and stepped onto the cold tiled floor of the bars kitchen. She walked through the swinging doors that led to the large public bar area, which was a beautifully sunshine filled room (courtesy of the huge windows), at this early hour.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Alright! All right! I'm here already! Just wait a second will you?!" She cried rushing to the front doors and as she fumbled with the many latches she heard the sound of two familiar muffled voices talking on the other side. She rolled her eyes and wondered _what are they doing here so early?_

As the last latch was freed, she took a peak through her peephole to make sure it was whom she thought. She was right. The tallest was a man of about twenty-one years, a true Costan in appearance judging by his short floppy sandy coloured hair and young, handsome features. The woman standing beside him was of a younger age, barely an adult of eighteen years. Her most striking feature was her beautiful raven hair that flowed in light curls to the small of her back. Like her brother beside her, she was blessed with shimmering light brown sun-kissed skin.

Then Tifa finally opened the door, allowing sunlight to flood in from the shoreline that glistened behind the man and woman standing in the doorway.

"About time--WOAH!" The man stated, gawping at Tifa. She was a sight. She was barefoot, dressed in crumpled bed clothes that consisted of navy fitted shorts and a small white t-shirt that looked like it had never been ironed in it's life. Her hair, un-braided, hung in a tangled mass that stuck up on one side of her head where she had slept on it. Her face mirrored how tired she felt.

"Well don't you look a fright?! Now I know why opening hours are after 8:00am, smart thinking on your part. We wouldn't want to scare the customers away." He said with a wink.

Tifa frowned.

"Good morning to you too Miguel, always nice to see you so early on a morning." Tifa added with a false sweet sounding voice thick with sarcasm. Miguel smirked back at her ready to reply with another smart comment before his sister stepped in between them with the brown grocery bag she was carrying and walked past Tifa. "Now listen you two, I don't want to have to put up with your bickering today." She began, placing the bag on the bar top and turning back to them. "It's a lovely day out there, and the sun isn't exactly going to stay there forever, so what do you say we make the most of our closing day and get the new stock sorted early enough to give ourselves an afternoon's rest?" She asked looking between them. Tifa only yawned and looked at the young woman blankly.

"What are you doing here so early?" Tifa asked seemingly ignoring all the woman had just said. This earned her a frown. But before she got a reply, Miguel burst his way past Tifa and walked inside with the crate he was carrying laden with bottles. "What are you doing sleeping in so late more like." He stated dropping the crate on the floor in front of the bar. "Shorty here –-"He said motioning to his sister. "Decided it would be best to stock-up much earlier on a Sunday from now on, so that we could have a nice longer break in the afternoon, which suits me." He looked at Tifa carefully with a smirk as he walked up to her. "Getting forgetful in our old age are we sleepy-head?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't want to admit it to Miguel, but she had completely forgotten about the two of them coming early today, if at all. Was it true? Was she finally beginning to lose it?

"Give it a rest Miguel, take a look at her would you? She looks like she's in need of a break. A long one at that. She works harder in one day than us two put together. Though that doesn't say much for the amount of work you do..." the young woman said with a coy smile as she tossed her loose hair over her shoulder.

"Take your own advice Shorty and give your own mouth a rest." He threatened, though harmlessly.

"Will you stop calling me that? It's S-O-F-I-A!" she stated emphasising every syllable. "Not Shorty! Just because you didn't inherit mama's looks like me, you make fun of my petite size." Sofia barked.

Miguel nearly fell over laughing.

"You? Inherit mama's looks? What? Did we eat a second helping of our fruity loops this morning? And as for petite, don't even get me started –-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tifa shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Sofia and Miguel to turn and gawp at her, stunned.

"Thank you." Tifa said more sweetly. "Now if you have both finished, I would like you to finish loading the drinks crates in and fill in the stock-count if you could bring yourself to stop shouting your heads off for two minutes. I'll give you a hand with putting away the groceries in the kitchen Sofia when I come back down, and in the meantime, Miguel, exercise your lifting skills and move the crates into the cellar and store them please. Ok?" She received nods from both - and a usual wink from Miguel.

Glad to get the chance of five minutes peace, Tifa made her way to the swinging doors that led to the back kitchen. "Tifa wait!" Sofia cried as soon as Miguel had gone outside to check all crates were correct and tick-off the stock amounts. Tifa stopped and turned, her hand on the saloon-style swinging door. "What is it Sofia?"

Sofia looked at her friend sympathetically. She looked worn out and her eyes were marked with tired circles. Sofia knew exactly what was wrong. "Tifa, you look tired out. I think it would be a good time to take a break you know, from the bar. Miguel and I can handle it for a while, seriously. I just, well, we're both worried about you. I know Miguel jokes half the time, but he really cares about you as much as I do." She said with a smile. Tifa couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Sofia, but I think I can handle it. If I don't keep to a routine, I'll only end up spending too much time with myself and end up feeling sorry for myself again..." She trailed off.

Sofia looked at the woman before her with concern in her brown eyes. "Is it the dreams again?"

Tifa sighed; running her hand through her dishevelled hair and nodded meekly. "They just keep coming. I don't know when they're going to stop and I just don't know how many more times I can go through that day again. All I see is him walking away from me at the end of my dream, I reach for him and – I wake up." Her voice was heavy with sadness. "Maybe my mind is trying to tell me he really is out of my reach now. Wherever he is."

"Tifa..."Sofia began, but she found herself talking to Tifa's retreating form as she disappeared from view.

Just then, Miguel came barging through the front doors with a crate in his hands. He stopped and looked at his sister who was staring at the swing doors Tifa had just left through. His expression saddened, and he instantly understood why Tifa had been looking so tired.

"She's not doing good is she?" He asked looking to his sister as he stood beside her.

"I'm worried Miguel. She's getting worse. If this Cloud guy doesn't show up soon, I'm afraid she's going to break."

Miguel cursed under his breath. "I know. But we can't judge him; he did save the world after all right? He can't be that bad? I mean Tifa's not stupid, she wouldn't get this hooked on someone who was an asshole."

"I guess..." Sofia concluded. But seriously, who was this guy? She really couldn't understand how anyone never mind her childhood friend, could treat Tifa like this. And Tifa still stood by him! This was one thing she would never understand.

"Yeah well, whoever he is, if he ever gets here I will personally be the first to tell him how big an asshole he really is." She growled and stormed into the kitchen. Miguel smiled after her.

"God help him if he ever comes back then."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ta da! See, I do update! I don't like it when you read a story, get into it and then BAM! You realise it is not only half done, but was written in 1999, so no chance of an update! Well, I am prepared to go the full way with this story so bare with me if updates are a little stretched, this is my exam year after all! :(**

**RnR please, and my greatest thanks goes to the four people who have already reviewed. Thanks for giving my fiction a chance. You know who you are ;)**

**Xx Jessie xX**

* * *


	3. Akao's warning

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Insert big musical intro I'M BACK! Sorry guys, this update sure took its sweet time huh? Well, I'm sorry but my computer had a nasty old virus attacking it, poor thing and I lost all of my writing sobs. Now there is every anti virus thing on my comp so this disaster will not happen again...I hope. Anyway back to the story;**

**I have had a few comments, I won't say complaints, but almost, about how depressing the last chapter was. Well they were intentional. I wanted the fic to start off on a sad note, very sombre mood, so it made for depressing reading I know, but I wanted that. There will be more, maybe minor but still more, depressing moments even tragedies (yes tragedies!!) in this fic so make sure you grab your tissues in future chapters, because I will write whatever mood feels right. I am the author, trust me, I know what I'm erm...doing...**

**Well the last chapter & prologue were Tifa based, so lets leave her merry little world and skip along to a certain spiky-headed jerk's one...**

* * *

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Akao's Warning **

Autumn.

The season that lovers always remember. The season of peace where all souls dream of their most precious memories. The season where nature performs her most simplistic and yet, most beautiful display of wondrous colour with her dancing leaves. Autumn is nature's gift to her one and only love, forgotten, save for the whispers of the falling leaves that tells her tragic story to those who care to listen.

The season is beginning, the one time of year that a certain somebody had been dreading ever since he and –s_he-_ had parted. He missed her, and as he gazed out at the landscape around him, his whole body ached from being parted for so long from her along with the rest of the world. He had become a recluse. As he sat beneath the same tree he always did every evening as dusk approached, he wondered just how much the world out there had changed in his absence. He was so far away from everything that he felt like time had just stopped.

Suddenly, his deep blue orbs glinted as they witnessed the first golden leaf, swirling gently to its resting place on the earth. Reaching out carefully in front of him, he opened his gloved hand and watched the leaf fall gently into his palm without a single sound. The autumn leaves were finally beginning to fall it would seem, and he closed his fist gently to encase the leaf. Bringing his now clenched fist up, he rested his forehead against it and closed his eyes with a sigh. This was going to be the hardest time since he left her side that he would ever have to go through.

And he knew it.

She had been everything in his life once. All he bothered dragging himself up for in the morning, and the reason he found the energy to pick himself up again and again. She was there, always there when he needed someone to help him through. Though he never said it, he needed help and she silently knew. Every time. She was the one person who always seemed to make him smile, just by looking at him, or saying the simplest, yet most meaningful things. Her voice made his mind at ease, her smile made everything right with the world and everything about her gave him the life to carry on living with.

And without her?

He opened his eyes and looked out at the scenery around him. The land was abandoned, unpopulated and untouched by the modern world. Just the setting he needed. The grassy ledge he was situated atop now, provided him with a viewpoint over the plains below. Fort Condor stood in the near distance as silent and peaceful as when AVALANCHE had aided their final victory all those months ago.

'_Has it really been that long?'_

He heaved a heavy sigh as he ran his free hand through his wild blonde hair. He missed her, though he wouldn't admit it, not to himself the real reasons why his heart panged so hard every time she filtered to his thoughts – which she often did. She was just a friend he missed deeply, like anyone would when they had been parted from their closest friends for so long.

Then why in that case, was it that only she made him so heartsick and saddened? Not any other member of AVALANCHE entered his thoughts so often. Well, apart from another woman that made his head reel with guilt every time her name sounded in his head. She had been equally as precious to him, and they had parted unwillingly by the cursed interventions of fate. Yes, she had caused him to feel great pain when he left her that day all alone, by herself. She looked so innocent when he last looked at her, so broken, yet just as he would always remember her – strong willed and unfading. But the one he longed for more than anything was not her. The woman he ached for, though deniably, was once within his reach, so close he could have reached out and she would have willingly fallen into his open arms, the way she showed her true friendship and affections proved this to be true.

But he never let her. And now, wherever she is, she is alone. All alone. Just like him. Because he had been too scared to reach out for her, they both had to suffer. Fate was cruel to the one man who earned a happy life more than anyone else. Funny how life deals you out your cards. The most obnoxious low-life in the world Don Corneo got everything he wanted, money, women, grandeurs. And the most innocent, vulnerable Cetra treasure in the whole universe could be thrown away like a useless meddling toy without a second glance.

The world was cruel. Beyond all meaning and reasoning it was cruel.

Getting to his feet, the lone warrior stood firm on the abandoned, isolated plains of Condor, watching the sunset in the evening sky. Flames of red and gold shot across the late evening sky, illuminating him in a sombre glow. His golden bangs whipped about him as he watched the pinnacle of the sun dying before him. Looking down, he opened his fist, uncoiling his gloved fingers carefully to reveal the delicate fallen leaf, un-touched. Opening his palm fully he allowed the leaf to be plucked by the wind and blown away in the warm air to rest on the earth in some other place. He wondered silently to himself, wherever she was, if _she _was watching the same sun. And would in turn be thinking of him like he was un-endingly thinking of her.

* * *

"Tifa!"

Hearing her name called, Tifa jumped, dropping the light bulb she had held up to the light fixture in the centre of her bar ceiling to the ground. It smashed into pieces and she stumbled off balance almost falling to the ground. "Damnit!" She cried, her arms flailing as she tried to steady herself. In one last attempt to gain balance, she grasped hold of the frosted glass blades of her ceiling fan/light fixture and held on, as the stool she was stood upon stopped wobbling and came to a steady halt.

"What's taking you so...?!" Miguel stopped in his tracks as he entered the bar from where he had been waiting for her in the kitchen. His mouth spread into a wide grin and he burst into laughter at the comical scene before him. Tifa was holding on for dear life to the –ceiling fan? "What in the world are you doing Tifa? You know you aren't allowed to ride on the fans propeller blades. How many times do I have to tell you?" He said with a grin. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. "Want me to help you down beautiful?" He asked with his trademark coy smirk.

Tifa scoffed and brushed his hands away sharply, getting herself down from the stool.

"Ooh! Touchy!" Miguel said backing off with his hands held up in a surrender gesture.

"Don't start Miguel. I was trying to fix the light bulb on the fan, that might I add, I have asked you to do for the past two days. It's a good job we have other lights in here that actually work, or I would have lost customers with no lighting in here." She said frowning at him, to which he nervously smiled and began scratching the back of his neck. "And as for what I may have looked like when you came in here, I was merely holding on to the fan to stop myself falling because of you opening that big, useless mouth of yours, and making me nearly fall and break my neck!"

"Uh Tifa?" Miguel began cautiously.

"What?" She snapped.

"You dropped the light bulb..."

Tifa scowled and threw her hands up in the air in frustration before turning on her heel and walking out of the room before she did something she would regret. Miguel shouted after her. "Aww come on Tifa! You can't leave yet, I haven't told my joke about how many AVALANCHE members it takes to change a light bulb..."

A slamming door was his only reply.

Outside, Tifa rested her back against the now closed front doors to the bar. She closed her eyes as she calmed herself. Another sarcastic comment from Miguel and she would have lashed out at him for sure. And with her strength, she was worried what the outcome would be. She could pack a good punch without even thinking about it. The thought made her smirk, as she could picture the look on Miguel's face as she wiped the smile off it. She knew she never would, and that's what was so amusing.

For all his faults, and annoying he may be, she couldn't help but warm to Miguel. Ever since the first day she had met him, upon arrival at Costa Del Sol eight months ago the two of them had clicked into place as good friends.

His constant cheerful upbeat personality was infectious, and matched her own optimism, making anyone who came into the bar feel welcomed and happy in themselves. The pair got on greatly with their opposite traits, Miguel with his sarcastic comments, and Tifa always saying the right words to match his and put him in his place. They also made a good team in the bar. Miguel would constantly be chatting up the local and tourist women, attracting them in day after day, and a combination of Tifa being a member of AVALANCHE and even more so her unmatchable attractive looks, kept even a larger percentage of men coming into the bar.

They saw it as competition; the levels of women and men in the bar would serve as how well Tifa and Miguel were attracting the customers. But it was all harmless fun, with Tifa hosting a nightly gender teamed competition. With Miguel being the male teams host and Tifa being the females'. The competition consisted of anything from drinking games, to general knowledge, and even arm wrestling between Tifa and Miguel to settle a tiebreak score (which nearly always resulted in Tifa winning).

Sofia, Miguel's sister was a treasure in her own right. All of the organisation was down to her. She made sure there were enough drinks in stock, enough food in the kitchens to satisfy demand, amongst other things. Tifa helped with these things of course, being the owner, but when it all got too much for her after a long week, Sofia would always be there to step in. She was the youngest of the trio, but the one who looked out for everyone. She especially looked up to Tifa, admiring her for every trait.

Sofia would occasionally ask Tifa for a training session on combat, which she was more than glad to give. Sofia wanted to be as strong as Tifa, both mentally physically, and most of all in the heart. Tifa treated her as the sister she never had, she reminded Tifa of herself at a younger age, and she felt a bond with her that Sofia shared equally as much. Together, Miguel and Sofia made every day memorable in Tifa's life.

Life at Solana Mar was as carefree and enjoyable as it could be.

Almost.

As Tifa looked up, she saw the sun setting slowly on the horizon. Pushing herself up from the door she was rested against, she walked down her bar's deck, and down the three steps at the front onto the warm soft golden sand. Taking a moment to remove her shoes which she threw on the sand, she walked down the wide breadth of the beach to the glistening water's edge.

She sighed in content as she stepped into the cool water. This time of day was the part she looked forward to the most. After a long day, she would often walk down to her spot in the shallow seawater, and watch the spectacle of the evening star sink beneath the surface of the horizon.

Lifting her head to gaze upwards, she was instantly captivated in awe at the sight of the brilliant fiery sky. The sun was painting the blue canvas above with its deep orange and red streaks, staining the few fluffy clouds with pink tinted edges. It was a magical sight and her usual smile crept onto her features as she gazed at the sunset.

The only missing factor in her life that really would make it complete was him.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm evening breeze blowing across her face. She felt content, and at peace here. But to have his arms encircle her right now would make her heart at peace, which she longed for more than anything.

"Where are you Cloud...?" She whispered to the sun as it was leaving her here standing alone, just like he had done almost a year ago now.

"Please come back to me." She prayed as the shallow waves lapped against the shore carrying her prayer into the air around her. One day it would come true.

One day.

* * *

"Mr Cloud?"

A voice brought him to his senses and he turned his head around to see whom it belonged to. He recognised the young boy immediately and got to his feet brushing the loose blades of grass from his pants before turning towards the boy running towards him.

"Mr Cloud, Daddy sent me to come get you, he says that you should go right away, because someone is here to see you."

Cloud's eyes widened. Nobody knew he was here. Nobody in the world apart from the residents of Fort Condor.

"Are you sure Akao?" Cloud asked the young boy who was bent over panting before him. The boy slowly caught his breath back and stood up as tall as he could stretch and energetic as ever, and saluted Cloud – rather clumsily.

"Yep Sir! Daddy told me to come get you right away because a mister walked in asking to see you right now..." Akao shifted his weight nervously, looking around him before he walked up to Cloud and tugged on his sleeve. Cloud bent down to him to listen, as the boy cupped his hand to one side of his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"The mister was scary..." He said in a small quiet voice. Cloud stood back up looking at the boy in utter confusion. Akao's brown eyes were wide and showed he had clearly been frightened by this stranger. His hands began to fidget with his scruffy clothes as he looked up at Cloud, as if a strict parent was telling him off.

Cloud's head reeled.

What was going on? Nobody had been near Fort Condor in years. When AVALANCHE had stumbled upon it last year, the people of Condor were in desperate need of aid, as nobody else had offered to provide it. The village community surrounding the Fort was isolated and completely cut off from the outside world. Untouched by modern technologies, it was like an old town where time had seemed to stand still for years. When Cloud had come here a short while after parting with Tifa on the night of the Northern Crater, the people accepted him with open arms and in turn for his help on saving their Phoenix all that time ago, they offered him confidential hospitality, and swore never to speak a word of his whereabouts.

Not that anyone visited this area anymore for the local people to tell Cloud was here to. That was what was so strange. To have a visitor at Fort Condor was a rarity in itself, but to have them not only ask if Cloud was here out of the blue, but to actually know he _was_ here, and ask for him made an unnerving shiver run down his back.

Wait...

Was Fort Condor in danger? Was something going on again? Was the world under siege or under threat from another Shinra? How much had gone on in the world while he had been kept away from it all here? His head spun and he clasped his hands over his temples to clear it with all his effort.

"M...mister Cloud?" Akao began cautiously, staring up at the great warrior in front of him. His innocent eyes were looking straight up at Cloud.

Cloud nodded slowly, still trying to comprehend it all.

Then suddenly, he grabbed the boy, taking him up into his arms, and hoisted him up as he sprinted down off of the grassy hill, down the steep rocky peninsula that would lead to the plains below and finally, with a last burst of speed, Cloud ran straight for the entrance to Fort Condor. Akao clung to him tightly his fingers digging into the fabric of Cloud's sleeveless black shirt, hanging on as best he could, as the phenomenal speed of the AVALANCHE leader shook his frail body vigorously with every pounding step.

Darting through the entrance, Cloud looked up the rope ladder that led up to the fort above. "Is he waiting for me up there?" He asked Akao, who nodded his head lightly still clinging to him. Cloud acknowledged this and placed him down on the ground. "Go home Akao. Quickly now, go!" He ordered, his voice commanding. At that moment, Akao turned and ran out of the entrance hall and down the slopes at the rear of the Fort down to the village below.

Cloud looked up the rope ladder to the small circular window of dim light high above him. Whoever was up there waiting for him, would soon enough come face to face with the warrior, and as he climbed the rope ladder, his mako infused blue eyes blazed.

He would be ready for him.

* * *

The stars were now scattered across the cool, inky black night sky above Costa Del Sol. Tifa was sat down on the steps of her bar's decked front porch, placing her shoes back onto her now wet feet. She had watched the sun until every last ray of colour faded along with it, as she always did every night.

Suddenly, the doors of the bars entrance behind her swung open, banging loudly. Tifa's head whirred round in surprise to see Miguel standing there, looking satisfied with himself. She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath _what in the name of..._

"Miguel! What the heck are you doing here? I thought you left ages ago." She stated, watching him as he shoved his hands into his jeans front pockets, his thumbs hanging out of them, wearing a silver ring on his right thumb.

"Hey beautiful. I was finishing up in there, seen as its my job to do some work, I figured that I should at least do some occasionally." He smirked coming up to her, and sitting himself down on the steps beside her, with his elbows propped on his knees, and his hands clasped together hanging casually in between his open knees.

"The stock count is checked, the kitchen is cleaned up, food is ready for the next week, the chairs are upturned on the tables, the lights are off, the floor is swept...oh, and that light bulb incident?" He mentioned, turning his gaze to her. "Let's just forget it happened ok? It can be our little secret." He whispered with a smile. Then he yawned and stretched, falling back onto the wooden cladding of the deck.

"I think I've out-done myself." He stated, resting a hand on his stomach as he watched the stars glint overhead. Tifa finished with her shoes and turned her head to look down at him with a smile. "Despite the fact that it's your job, I actually agree with you. Thanks Miguel, I owe you one. I don't think I have the energy to have cleaned up." She smiled at him and he winked up at her in response.

"Don't sweat it. And if you need to relax, you can always come back with me to my place." He grinned mischievously. "I would gladly let you pay off that favour you owe me..." He said with a smirk.

Tifa blushed for a moment and then thumped him hard in the chest. He jolted, gasped for breath, as she winded him without effort. Clutching his chest he sat upright slowly, and grasped the support beam of the decking structure with his right hand to steady himself.

"What..are...you...t...trying to...do?...Kill...me?" He asked, in between rasping breaths.

She scowled at him. "You really are something you know that Miguel?" She said looking at him with her arms folded, fixing him with a glare.

"That's...what they all tell me..." He said, his breath now returned to him but still uneasy.

Tifa just frowned. "Not in that way. I mean, I think I can befriend you Miguel, and then, BAM." She began, slamming her fist into her open palm to illustrate her point. "You just open that mouth and more cheap words tumble out. It's like you have a disease or something."

"Tifa cool it will you? Don't flatter yourself, I was only joking with you woman, sheesh talk about uptight..." Then her words repeated in his head his eyes widened. "A disease?"

"Yeah, the howtoannoythehelloutofwomenwithouteventrying disease." She said quickly in one breath smirking. While he sat there trying to figure out what she had just said, she stood up and headed for the bar entrance, removing her keys from her pocket ready to lock them after her.

Finally Tifa's words clicked into place in Miguel's head and his moth fell open in offence, getting to his feet also. "Hey! It's not my fault you're so touchy all of the time missy." He spat, though without real anger.

With her hand on the door, stepping halfway into the bar, she turned.

"Goodnight Miguel. Tell Sofia I said thanks for helping out with the kitchen today, we are all ready for another week in business starting tomorrow thanks to her help." At that she turned back and walked into the bar.

"And what about me? I helped! I did all that work for you just now and even cut myself with the glass from that light bulb you smashed woman!" He said, holding out his left hand, which had the nasty remains of a clean cut running down the centre of his palm.

Tifa, holding the door ajar almost ready to lock it shut, paused. This wasn't the time to be cocky.

She opened the door and walked over to him, taking hold of his injured palm in her hands, inspecting it. "Why didn't you mention this before?" She asked, prodding the edge of the wound carefully.

"Ah! Tsch..." He cringed. "I would have done, but you were too busy trying to knock the crap out of me." He said, accusing her with his eyes.

She looked at him, guilt clearly sinking in. "You better come back inside Miguel, I need to clean this up."

He just shook his head lightly pulling his hand away from her. "It's all right Tifa, I can handle it. I'm a big boy now." He said with a brave smile, though he was clearly in pain.

"Well at least wait here until I fetch my restore material, it will make the wound heal up quicker –"She was silenced by his finger pressing lightly against her lips. "Shut up Tifa, for once." He said looking at her. The moment was awkward and as Tifa stood there in silence Miguel leaned closer to her...

"Umm, well I uh, better be getting to bed then. Monday morning tomorrow, means a whole new day of customers." She said, her words causing Miguel to back off once more to a standing position. If he felt disappointed, he hid it well behind his smile.

"Sure Tifa. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight now, don't let that Cloud dude get into that head of yours and mess it up tonight. I don't want you going weird on me tomorrow, I don't want to make it a habit of doing all the work." He said as he walked backwards away from her towards the edge of the decking. When he reached the stairs he turned around and jumped down all three, landing softly on the sand. He smiled at her one last time before walking down the beach towards the resort.

Tifa walked into her bar hastily and locked the door as if her life depended on it. She then collapsed against the door, leaning on it with a deep sigh, her heart racing in her chest. What had gotten into Miguel? He wasn't going to do what she thought he was, was he? "Kiss you? Are you stupid Tifa? Don't be a fool." She reassured herself. Surely it was just Miguel being Miguel. He was always trying something with women, she wasn't any different.

But has he ever tried to kiss anyone like that before? He wasn't joking when he looked at her in that moment...if he was serious, this was a problem. A huge one. There was only one person in her heart and he was irreplaceable.

What a mess. Maybe it was just her head playing tricks on her, making her think all sorts. She just pushed herself off of the wall and walked through the now dark bar, through to the back hallway and trudged up the stairs. She really needed to rest before she went completely mad.

Switching the light off as she stepped out of the bathroom sometime later ready for bed, Tifa yawned looking to her window. The sky was just as she had always remembered. Despite the many years that had passed since, Tifa would always remember the promise she kept between herself and Cloud at that night in Nibelheim on the well. A small smile crept onto her features as she pictured him back then, so young, and so innocent.

As she eventually climbed into bed, the last thought that lingered in her mind before she fell into slumber, was the hope that wherever he was, Cloud was safe and as content with his situation as she was here at Solana Mar.

* * *

The light was approaching. Slowly but surely it was approaching. _Just a bit further_...Cloud thought to himself as he pulled himself up the ladder with his hands and feet working together.

Eventually, the ladder came to a stop.

Pulling himself up and out of the ladder shaft, Cloud instinctively unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion, ready to greet the one who awaited him.

His eyes widened in shock.

There straight ahead of him was the one man he thought would never venture back into his life again.

"Hello Cloud."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well, there you have it. Did you all get confused over who Cloud is pining over? I wanted you to hehe any guesses folks? Well this was an extra long one to treat you all for my slackness in not updating. Seriously though, coursework right now is really tying me down, so updates may be a little stretched from now on until the exams in June pass. In that chapter things were getting a little more fast pace at long last. This thing is kicking off of the ground and is going somewhere, oh yes it is! But hey, I'll still keep churning this stuff out if you want me to! RnR please you wonderful people!**

**Xx Jessie xX**

* * *


	4. A heartbreaking realisation

* * *

**Looky here an update!**

**Well, well, this is a turn out isn't it? An update from me. Don't get cocky now you lot and say 'about time' if you don't mind, because my GCSE's are a lot more important right now! I don't mean that in a nasty way whatsoever, just so you know too! It's just well, revision this, revision that. I like to take a break from it now and then to write and this is my little hobby right now! So yes updates will be tight I'm sorry but hey, I'm still sat here doing them right? And in the words of my fellow writer (and friend I should think) Steph –spikestrife- ,**

**"A masterpiece takes a long time to write". Tsch, yeah right. Don't quite class this garbage as a masterpiece but it makes me happy writing it so there you go, and using your quote Steph sort of gives me an excuse for slackness...whistles innocently**

**Now read on! Go on, get! hehe**

* * *

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**A Heartbreaking Realisation**

Looky here an update!

Well, well, this is a turn out isn't it? An update from me. Don't get cocky now you lot and say 'about time' if you don't mind, because my GCSE's are a lot more important right now! I don't mean that in a nasty way whatsoever, just so you know too! It's just well, revision this, revision that. I like to take a break from it now and then to write and this is my little hobby right now! So yes updates will be tight I'm sorry but hey, I'm still sat here doing them right? And in the words of my fellow writer (and friend I should think) Steph –spikestrife- ,

"A masterpiece takes a long time to write". Tsch, yeah right. Don't quite class this garbage as a masterpiece but it makes me happy writing it so there you go, and using your quote Steph sort of gives me an excuse for slackness...whistles innocently

Now read on! Go on, get! hehe

Cloud stared at the man before him, in a mixture of shock and strangely enough, relief. He had been expecting much worse. And that, he thought to himself, was down to his mind overacting. He had a nasty little habit of letting his head get more than a little fuzzy and messed up at times.

His eyes looked over the man, taking in every recognisable part of him.

Those glaring red eyes...

That trademark red cape...

And that unmistakable claw...

Cloud smiled at his old friend as he sheathed his trusty sword in its place on his back, nodding to him in return.

"Vincent. Now there's a surprise."

* * *

"Where is he?" A dark voice demanded somewhat irritated.

"I still don't know. Nothing has happened since last time we met here, if there was anything you know I would have told you." A younger voice replied matter-of-factly.

The confrontation was taking place between the two people in the same spot they always met up at every Sunday night – in the Oblandir Jinete hotel in the main resort of Costa Del Sol. Room number 7 to be exact.

"I thought you said she was still hanging on for him?" The mysterious voice pressed on.

"She is! She won't exactly forget him in a hurry will she? She grew up with him for Christ sakes..."

"Enough! I know all of that, and you being smart won't help the matter any. If she wants him that bad she'll do something. She must know something as to where he's hiding..."

"Are you sure the guy cares for her as much as you say he does? Because I am not lying when I say she hasn't heard anything from him. Maybe he has just given up on her?"

The slightly older man shook his head certain of the fact. "Not a chance. If you knew him, you would know he wouldn't abandon her without a reason. He'll be back soon I'm sure of it. And when he does come back, I'll be waiting. I will get my revenge on the son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do."

"If you say so..." The informant replied getting to their feet and heading for the door. "Same time next week then is it?"

"Same as always. You know the procedure otherwise."

"Come here as soon as anything happens and if you're not here, write the message and shove it under the door to make sure only you read it...yeah yeah, I know all this. Well goodbye until next week then." At that, the informant left the room and closed the door behind them. The man in the room listened carefully, until the sound of retreating footsteps faded as they carried their owner down the corridor and down the steps to the entrance/exit hall.

"I'll be waiting..."

* * *

Cloud walked into his room and closed the door behind him, locking the latch on the door as he always did. Not that the cosy house he was currently lodging in was unsafe, but the people in the Condor village had a habit of using everyone's home as an open house – knocking and walking straight in without waiting for a reply which had led to them witnessing things from Cloud polishing his rather menacing looking Ultima sword, to getting changed.

Such occasions had resulted in him unintentionally scaring his unexpected visitors, mainly the woman who owned the house, who since witnessing Cloud bare chested one morning having just woken up, and wearing only boxers, she had banned her son Akao from entering the room without permission. She had given herself the same warning also as was to be expected.

Cloud smirked to himself remembering the look on her face. He had been half asleep and not really aware until she dropped the breakfast tray she had been carrying and rushed out of the room, not daring to speak to him for at least a week.

"You seem to have settled in well here."

Vincent's voice broke Cloud's thoughts, and he turned to see him standing at the foot of his bed beside the thick wooden framed, large circular window. His dark form was silhouetted against the bright beams of sunlight streaming into the room.

Cloud nodded and motioned to the two chairs opposite his bed that sat either side of an oval shaped table, all of the same material – oak. His sword was placed on top of the table, with various materia orbs inside half of the slots on the hilt, and others strewn on the table. Cloud mentioned for Vincent to excuse them, as he had been swapping them around earlier.

Both men took their seats, Cloud resting his arms in front of one another on a clear space on the table. Vincent sat upright, keeping his arms by his sides. Cloud smiled to himself. _He still hasn't shed his formal attributes then huh? Figured..._

"So, do you want me to start from the beginning?" Vincent stated, catching Cloud off guard.

"Straight to the point then? And here was me thinking you were just here to have a good old nosey at my room." Cloud smirked, and as usual got no reaction from Vincent. Cloud shook his head at this and cleared his throat.

"Actually I wouldn't mind knowing what you're doing here. I have to say I admire you Vincent, of all the people who could have set out looking for me, I thought you would be the least likely."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. But I'll dismiss it for now." Vincent stated, earning a small smile from Cloud, as he recognised Vincent's increasing effort to be more at ease around him, though he still aimed at hearing a bit of humour from the guy.

"I did not originally set out to come looking for you Cloud, not intentionally so don't make misconceptions. I merely came across the area as I, like you, decided to travel alone after our famous journey came to an end. I needed time alone. If you remember, when you and Tifa first came to awaken me along with Barrett, I had spent many years with myself as my only company. To go from being confined for so many years, to travelling in a large band of companions, in constant company was a large contrast."

"Once our journey ended, the time came for me to go back to being alone once more; for a short while at least. I had seen the world with AVALANCHE, and for that I am grateful, but still I hadn't been able to genuinely and fully come to terms with this new world. My past was in a completely different setting, and I needed to adapt to this new world that now had freedom from the chains once bound to it by Shinra."

"I journeyed far, choosing as you also did, to keep hidden from the hungry public eye. I kept away from AVALANCHE. Being anywhere near AVALANCHE meant I would be swarmed with my own pack of journalists, as I am sure you gathered."

Cloud nodded in response.

"Yesterday I arrived here in the Junon area, planning to situate myself here for a while, as I had not been here since our journey. I never did visit Fort Condor last time with you and so I wanted to see the area for myself. What I didn't expect to find was someone familiar sitting atop a grass covered small peak. I wasn't sure whether or not to get ready to follow you elsewhere, but when I watched you retreat to the Condor village I discovered where you had been hiding yourself for all this time."

Cloud looked at his friend somewhat surprised.

"You saw me? You mean you were actually close by? But I didn't sense anyone there; I didn't hear you or see you. My senses are usually pretty reliable." Cloud said, sounding a little disappointed with himself.

"You forget that I am better skilled at stealth than perhaps any other on this planet Cloud." Vincent simply stated, which reassured Cloud.

Cloud sat back in his chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess now you'll want me to explain my side of the story."

"You would be correct."

Cloud scratched the back of his neck – an annoying habit of his when he was nervous, or felt awkward. He eventually sat back in his chair and looked over at the window.

"Why did I leave Tifa...that's what you want to know right?"

Vincent kept silent, but Cloud was exactly right, it was the one question every single member of AVALANCHE, and the world wanted to know.

"Well you'll be disappointed to know that I still don't know myself, a good enough reason to dignify leaving her. I shouldn't have done it. I know damn well I shouldn't have. I have my reasons, however lame they may be."

"You see, what none of you can understand is what it's like to have my thoughts and my memories in your head, constantly eating away at you every minute of every day. The mako poisoning was the worst blow to my physical state, and still I experience excruciating headaches and migraines that almost tempt me towards cutting my head right off at times."

"But that is nothing compared to the pain I feel inside here." He said, pointing to his chest. He sighed and looked back at Vincent. "I still remember Aeris' death vividly. I remember Nibelheim, the flames, the sight of my mother or what was left of her lying motionless on the floor of my burning home...The image of Tifa lying there unconscious, bleeding to death on the steps of the reactor...Pain, Vincent. It never leaves me. I wallow in it unwillingly, and get reminders of it in the frequent nightmares that haunt my dreams."

"I came here to escape it. To escape the world, the people, the memories, the places, all of it. Condor was the one place I remember which sticks to the traditional ways of life. Mako used to provide the people with energy, but once we helped save their own Condor bird, they abandoned the idea of relying on the traitors Shinra, and returned to natural power – logs for fire, and heat, candles and sunlight for light and so on. I knew I would be able to settle here and I guess I have done".

"And as for the other reason I left..." He began, pausing before continuing.

"I defeated Sephiroth, I met him in the lifestream, well my spirit was summoned there at least, and he was a mess by the time I left him. But that doesn't stop me feeling anger towards him still. It has calmed now though, over time. That's one of the reasons I left you all. I needed to leave to protect you all from myself. I nearly killed Aeris Vincent, twice."

"But that was not down to you, it was not your fault. Sephiroth was controlling you Cloud." Vincent interrupted. Cloud just shook his head and continued.

"But I was still capable of harming one of the people I held most precious to me. I had the ability to kill her, and if I could have done that to Aeris then I could have killed – "He paused, finding a sudden lump in his throat that was impossible to swallow.

"Tifa." Vincent finished for him.

Cloud just stared at the table for a few silent moments picturing himself, his blade held high, Tifa standing before him with her loving eyes fixed on his own cold glare. She looked so innocent...

He brought his blade down and struck her – hard. Her scream rang out through his ears at a deafening level.

"NO------O!" Cloud shouted, slamming his fist down hard on the table, causing his sword to shudder and a few materia orbs to fall onto the ground. He sat there, shaking for a few seconds until he managed to compose himself.

"You see? Do you see now Vincent? I'm a wreck! If I go anywhere near her I could hurt her! I could ruin her life Vincent! Don't you understand?"

"Like you have done already." Vincent stated in a cold tone.

Cloud just stared at him.

"What?"

"Like you have done already." Vincent simply repeated.

His words stung Cloud like the bite of poisonous venom.

"What happened to her Vincent?" Cloud asked bravely, in a quite, shaky voice.

Vincent simply glared at him, more coldly than usual which was some feat.

"To put it simply _my friend_." He said in a tone that sent an uncomfortable shiver down Cloud's back.

"You snapped her heart in two without a single careless thought of consideration and murdered the optimistic person she used to be for good."

"I was there. I watched her break down in the aftermath of your abrupt departure." He added.

"But she understood! She told me she did! She smiled, she made it clear she would be ok without me!" Cloud blurted out in his defence, thought he himself didn't believe a word of it the second the words came out of his mouth.

"Well then you obviously don't know Tifa at all." Vincent stated before he got to his feet and left the room without another word.

Cloud watched him leave and the slamming of the door was followed by a powerful silence that brought with it Tifa's screaming voice of anguish back to his mind, with images of her distraught face, the anguish in her eyes, the tears streaming down her beautiful face...

Cloud sunk his head down onto his folded arms on the table and remained there for the rest of the night. Vincent had confirmed the worst. Cloud had done the one thing he vowed he would never do, and the worst thing he could have ever done.

He had broken the heart of the one woman he always cared for, and vowed to protect. What was the use of protecting her from others who would hurt her, when all along it was him she needed protecting from.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well this chapter is a little shorter than I would like it to be, but I felt this was a good place to end it and that way I could give you guys a nice update for once! You can't say fairer than that can you? Well a few things to point out here, the middle section may have seemed a little confusing but it will all make quite scary sense in the near future, so bare with me I am not giving anything away so don't ask! hehe**

**Thanks for reading! Oh and I'm going to pinch and idea from a friend of mine and do a few thank you's of my own here to people I think deserve it.**

**WrexSoul –** You have always updated every chapter I have written with an open mind and a positive outlook. I always look forward to reading your comments because you are truthful about what you think and I respect that. Like when you thought I cut off early in the first chapter? I agreed with you and added a bit on the end if you hadn't already noticed! Thanks again WrexSoul!

**Cloud Bahamut –** Thanks for reviewing! You are always truthful about what you think and I appreciate it when you say you like a part of my writing because most of the time so far you mention the points I need to build on, which makes the times you say you like a particular part, even more meaningful.

**Spikstrife –** Ah Steph. Where would I be without you? lol I know you are always thanking me but now it's time for me to return the favour! Your emails are always positive and cheer me up no end! Thanks for your reviews and I will look forward to reading your next chapter of your wonderful fic (A plug here in case you hadn't noticed folks!!) Thanks again!

**And to those who I haven't mentioned, your views and opinions mean a lot to me so please review and/or email me and I will email you back. Thank you for having the patience for reading this!**

**Xx Jessie xX**

* * *


	5. The secret

**

* * *

**

**Welcome back.**

**The last chapter was a success surprisingly! I cut it a bit short so to get an update up, but this chapter should make up for that, being slightly longer. When I updated my last chapter, I accidentally did so as a word document! That is the reason why the first few people who read it couldn't see any page breaks (thank you replay for pointing that out by the way, I appreciate it) and now all is corrected!**

**Well, I'll leave you to read this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**The Secret **

Time had passed seemingly un-noticed after Vincent's hasty departure. Fort Condor had gradually become a much more relaxed atmosphere since the mysterious stranger had left. They had no means of technology in the fort, or the village and so the media coverage of the saviours of the planet never reached them.

They only knew the full story through Cloud's telling. The name 'Vincent' had been told to them, but they had never expected an individual like him to be as truly unique as Cloud had described.

Cloud was standing alone in the same spot he had returned to each day since Vincent told him the news he hadn't wanted to hear. He could still remember standing here with Tifa way back when they made their donations to the watchman, and offered their expertise to help fight off Shinra and save the precious Condor bird and hatchling.

He almost smiled at the memory.

Almost.

His lack of energy and enthusiasm prevented any emotion crossing his face. He wore a solemn look, the same he always had when on task with AVALANCHE, and thinking what was best to do next when the team turned to him as their leader.

He missed it.

He missed being around everyone, and being part of the AVALANCHE team. The fact was, they just weren't needed anymore, now that the world was safe again. He wondered where they all ended up. He could make the obvious guesses; Barrett was probably settled in Corel with Marlene, Yuffie was most likely in Wutai, Cid in Rocket town, Red back at Cosmo Canyon.

The others were a mystery to him.

The fact that they had all been the closest friends you could imagine at one point, and now split up, scattered miles away from each other...it just didn't make sense to him. Then again, it was his fault they probably had split up in the end, abandoning them like that. He still couldn't come up with a reason good enough to dignify it.

A leader never abandoned his team. Never. No exceptions. Even when the journey was over, the leader made sure every other member was settled and safe. But not in Cloud's case.

That fact made Cloud the lousiest leader in existence.

And he was worshiped like a God for it! He saw the large signs atop buildings in Junon when he had journeyed there in order to catch the cargo ship a few days after the night of his leave. Large signs with his face on it, with the words 'Saviour' splashed across it.

Some saviour he turned out to be.

He remembered catching the cargo ship, or rather sneaking aboard it. It was difficult to go through Junon un-noticed but he had managed it, hiding best he could in the back streets, taking the alleyways instead of the main streets to get to the main port. He had had it in mind to travel to Gongaga straight away.

At least he could merit himself for having the decency to notify his late, good friend Zack's parents of their son's death, as soon as he left AVALANCHE, it was the first thing on his mind to do. Cloud had remembered it all; what happened to Zack, everything. All thanks to _her_ help.

"Tifa..."

He said, his lips barely parted. His voice was rough and choked, the result of neglect for hygiene and food, basic energy necessities. All of that had been abandoned in the wake of Vincent's statement. Cloud hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't done anything except mope around, wallowing in the tormented enclosures of his troubled mind.

He looked as bad as he felt. His hair was even more dishevelled than usual and that was saying something. His clothes were worn, un-clean and looked like they had been as badly neglected when it came to washing them as Cloud himself had become. Together with his droopy, squinted eyes with dark circles under them Cloud was exactly how he appeared to be – a wreck. Stubble was already beginning to form on his chin but he didn't care. He would itch it every few minutes when it irritated him but apart from that he seemed oblivious to his appearance.

The one fact that had ceased to leave his mind was Tifa's safety. What had he done to her? What had he _done_? Vincent never showed emotion, never. But that day over a week ago now what Vincent had told Cloud – no, rather threw in Cloud's face, was that he had destroyed Tifa. Hurt her so badly, that she hadn't been able to recover.

God, he swore to himself the day he set eyes on her as a kid that he would never let anyone harm a hair on her head. He was a hypocrite. Sure, he had made a lousy job as AVALANCHE leader, he knew that by the mess he had gotten them all into with his own personal problems of the mind.

But what he would not, could not forgive himself for, was for making a lousy job of protecting Tifa. He hadn't been able to stop her from falling almost to her death when they were children near Mt. Nibel. He had let Sephiroth nearly slash her to death because he hadn't been there in the reactor. He had allowed Shinra to capture her and come so close to murdering her in the gas chamber, it sent shivers down his back thinking about just how narrow her escape had been.

But that wasn't enough for him.

Oh no, not for Cloud Strife. If you wanted to truly kill someone, to truly murder someone's soul you had to deal a blow to their emotions. And Cloud certainly had done that.

He had broken Tifa's heart.

He had shattered their promise into worthless pieces and abandoned her soul to die.

The tears had come without him being able to stop them on that night Vincent left him alone. He had wept for her, for everything she meant to him, and for the fact that he could never touch her again for fear of breaking her for good. He so badly wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was but she was worth more than his worthless words.

He had bound himself here to Fort Condor after that night AVALANCHE had saved the world. All because of his secret, that he had to keep a secret no matter what.

Even if it meant abandoning her, he had to do it now because he knew the time would come one day and by then, his departure would have been more devastating for her to watch than him simply walking away from her.

He couldn't win either way you looked at it.

Life was cruel. Beyond all reasoning it was cruel.

Cloud Strife knew that more than anyone.

The door to the watchtower room suddenly creaked open and a middle-aged man dressed in typical Condor attire stepped in.

There was usually a watchman stood in this post where Cloud stood keeping an ever-watchful eye on the plains just in case Shinra returned, but as Cloud often ventured here to clear his thoughts, all the watchmen always knew best to leave Cloud alone.

This was one such a time.

Cloud simply looked over his shoulder at the intruder, and was welcomed with a gawping stare.

"Yes?" Cloud said gruffly, his voice scratching against his raw throat like sandpaper.

The watchman snapped out of his temporary trance and shook his head in reply. "Err...nuthin" He was about to walk out of the watchtower room upon seeing Cloud still here, when they heard a sudden loud scream.

Both men's heads snapped round to look outside the tower window behind the main one on the opposite wall of the cabin style room that looked out onto the large community of the Condor village. Both sets of eyes widened in shock.

What could only be described as a large demonic bat creature was flying high above Condor, and heading straight for it. The watchman blinked in disbelief, his hands pressed hard against the large glass pane.

"It...it's the legendary...Diablos...!" He whispered. He had read about the mythical creature, and seen images drawn from historians perspectives...this was it! But...he was heading straight for Condor! The man just stood frozen to the spot.

Cloud came out of his temporary state of feeling sorry for himself, and shook his head vigorously in reply to the man's naïve observation. "That sure as hell is no Diablos!" He slammed his fist against the window glass in anger, and turned, bolting straight for the door to the stairs.

"Damnit Vincent!"

* * *

"You know what this place needs..." Miguel started, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb in an opposite rhythm.

Sofia turned to Tifa and whispered, "Wait for it..."

"A strip poker competition!" He declared, clicking his fingers as the idea came to him. His face boasted a wide grin obviously pleased with himself. Tifa just rolled her eyes and turned away to serve another customer, a small smile on her face from Miguel's latest scheme idea.

"You do realise that the game would involve you rewarding the ones who kept their clothes _on_." Tifa stated matter-of-factly.

Miguel seemed to mull this over for a few seconds before his mouth curved into a grin once more.

"Well in that case, I'll make sure to console the poor half-naked losers won't I, being so considerate and all."

"Oh brother, where doest thou receive one's genius?" Sofia asked, smirking to herself as she lifted up the hinged bar top panel, resting it against the wall to allow her self to walk out from behind the bar, out to the tables of awaiting customers.

Miguel frowned and looked over at his sister as she served a table of patrons with their ordered meal. "Well it's definitely not from the parents Sofia judging by you. Or maybe it is and you just didn't inherit the brains. Just the skills of cooking in the kitchen, the essential for every woman of course." He stated with a cocky smile.

This earned him a jab in the ribs from Tifa's elbow.

"Hey! Knock it off! What is it with you Tifa? You're so damn aggressive all the time!"

She just smiled at him as she shook a now full cocktail canister vigorously. "I can't help it, it's in my nature." She simply said, turning back to the gentleman sat in front of her. Within seconds, she had emptied the cocktail drink into a tall glass and perfected it with a segment of lemon and a green oriental umbrella – miniature size of course.

Miguel stood with his back to the customers, leaning against the bar top, watching Tifa whilst he shook his head in reply to her.

Once she had taken the money from the customer she had served, Tifa turned to Miguel, with a frown on her face. "Are you going to do any work today Miguel?" She asked, rather rhetorically.

"Well I was thinking about it, but now my ribs are probably shattered thanks to your elbow, I'm considering compensation claims – " He was cut off by Tifa throwing a small pad at him. Followed by a pen, which Miguel struggled to catch.

"Now go and do some waitressing Miguel, there's a good boy." Tifa said with a wink, turning to the next awaiting customer sat on a stool in front of her. Miguel cringed at his job title, but it was true. He couldn't cook like Sofia, nowhere near as good as she could. Sure he could serve drinks, but the list of them and the variety went completely over his head. He managed when it mattered though, observed by Tifa when the bar got too busy for her to handle alone.

But generally, Miguel was the waiter, rushing around tables taking orders in to hand to Tifa and Sofia which actually helped them out a great deal. Without someone to take in orders and serve them out to the right tables, they would be lost.

And Miguel knew everyone who came in. He knew every local resident, having grown up here himself. He was on first name terms with all regulars, and his enthusiastic personality kept them returning again and again. He would sweet-talk every female customer with expert ease. A lot of the time, young women would come into the bar and buy anything they could just for the chance to have Miguel come to talk to them to gain their order.

Miguel was the life of Solana Mar – with a lousy job title.

He grumbled under his breath, as he turned to a clean page in the small writing pad he had been given, and approached the nearest table ready to take an order.

Sometime later he returned to the bar and handed Tifa a sheet of ordered drinks along with a tray to put them on. As she got on with preparing them Miguel leaned on the bar top smiling at her.

"Just admit it, you'd be lost without me."

Tifa smiled in return. "Maybe, but I'm sure I could easily hire someone just as slack as you, or maybe even more reliable..." Miguel's smile faded, but he quickly recovered.

"But not as good looking as me, or as good with customers right Tifa?"

Tifa placed the drinks on the tray and just waved him away. Though she knew she would never even consider hiring anybody else.

Suddenly, a patron sat at the bar spoke up. "Huh? What happened to the strip poker idea?" Miguel stopped still, and grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"For the last time, NO!" Tifa shouted, though Miguel ignored her and went on his way, asking any woman he could to participate in such a competition.

Meanwhile, completely ignored and seemingly un-noticed sitting in a corner table in the back of the crowded bar, a man sat in silence. Watching.

"I'll be here waiting for you Cloud. When you finally come, I'll be waiting..." He muttered in his low rasping voice so nobody heard.

"An I'll keep an eye on your precious Tifa for you while your gone." He stated, his eyes never leaving the brunette beauty as she cheerfully chatted away to and served the many customers flocking into her bar.

"You'll both be mine soon enough."

* * *

"Godamnit Vincent, you have to make an entrance don't you? Do you realise you scared these people half to death?!" Cloud shouted at Vincent, as soon as his friend had resumed his natural human form.

The two were back in Cloud's room once more. Cloud had rushed Vincent back there as soon as he could, because his friend's presence caused something a little short of mass panic.

"I swore to them when I came here I wouldn't disturb their village, or their peace. They're going to want me out of here before long thanks to you!" Cloud added, thrusting his hand towards Vincent, gesturing to him – whom simply stood calmly before Cloud.

"Well then perhaps that is a good thing. I intended for you to leave here originally. All that means now is that I do not have to do the task alone by force."

Cloud simply stared at Vincent.

"Did you not understand what I meant when I told you the last time I was here that –"

"Yes I understood." Cloud interrupted quickly, sitting himself down on his bed. He didn't want Vincent to remind him again of what damage Cloud had done to his closest friend living somewhere apart from him in the world.

"How was I supposed to forget something about Tifa?" Cloud stated, resting his elbows on his open knees, and holding his head with his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. His gaze was focused downwards on the floor.

"Then you will agree with the urgency of you leaving here to go to her." Vincent replied, still standing in the same position, his arms still, hanging by his sides. He was looking at Cloud in the same stare, but behind those eyes he sympathised with his friend. He understood how he felt about Tifa, but Vincent knew his job was to get Cloud to her.

Though Vincent never saw it coming that he would be the one to do such a thing. Well, he had to do it. For both his friends' sakes.

Cloud didn't move. He didn't even flinch for minutes. He just continued to stare blankly at the ground. Eventually he lifted his head and his expression was troubled. He looked like a sorry excuse for the old Cloud Strife, worn out, and grubby looking.

But the fact that stunned Vincent more than anything else was the look in Cloud's eyes. He had never seen it before in the former leader.

It was a look of defeat.

"You don't understand Vincent. I wish I could go to Tifa, more than anything." He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and sighed heavily before continuing. "But wanting something doesn't mean you can have it or make it happen. Not if there are such things in your way that you can't overcome them, no matter which way you look at it or how hard you try. There is one thing I can't beat Vincent."

Vincent continued to look at Cloud.

He didn't like the way this was sounding...

"Are you aware of my past Vincent?"

Vincent hadn't been there with the rest of AVALANCHE when Cloud had recounted his past in Kalm, yet he had been told through various conversations he had overheard between other members on their journey.

He simply nodded.

"Well, it seems my father didn't abandon me completely after all." Cloud stated, fixing Vincent with a hard stare of his own. "He infected me with his genes. He had to or I wouldn't exist so I guess I should be thankful for that much right?" He asked.

"Wrong." Was his answer to himself.

"I couldn't hate him more for that simple fact than anything else. More than abandoning my mother. More than even abandoning his unborn son. I hate that son of a bitch for dying."

Vincent clearly didn't understand, as he didn't speak a word to Cloud in response, just watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, my old man had no choice but to leave. I denied that for years, all through my childhood I held him responsible for everything that was wrong with my life, even down to getting bullied by the other kids back home. But it wasn't his fault. He left his family for a reason though I hate to admit it."

Cloud looked Vincent directly in the eye.

"He was dying Vincent. He knew it, and my mother knew it. I never found out what disease it was until the day I went back to Nibelheim with Zack on our mission with Sephiroth. I went back to see mom and I remembered only brief phrases until Tifa helped me fix my memories into place in Mideel."

"My mother began by telling me I should get settled with a nice girlfriend." He let out a short hollow laugh remembering, and then shook his head.

"An older girlfriend, one who could look after me. Then she told me all about my father, and how he left us both one day, sending a goodbye note to her detailing how he was sorry but he wouldn't stick around for his wife to watch him deteriorate into a ghost of his former self. In other words, he wanted to be remembered for being his wife's husband, and his son's father though I wasn't even born yet. He just didn't want his wife to watch him die."

Cloud paused. The memories were painful, and for many nights since the memory returned to him, Cloud had sat picturing his father and him leaving his family. Cloud had seen photographs of his father, and was not sorry to say he looked like his fathers son.

Because Cloud had turned into his father in every way. He abandoned the ones he cared most about to hide away and shield them from his personal demons.

Cloud was also identical to his father in one way that he could never change, or disguise.

"Are you aware of a disease known as Velorosica Oalson Rivosk Vincent?"

Suddenly everything clicked into place in Vincent's mind and this time his reaction did show on his face. His eyes widened in momentary shock and his lips parted – the equivalent to anyone else's jaw dropping.

Cloud ignored his reaction and turned his gaze to the circular window in front of him in the centre of the wall.

"VOR's. He had a juvenile form of the disease, meaning he developed symptoms when he was barely twenty. He found out that he couldn't fight anymore, his muscles were rigid, and his body was stiff. He was losing his battle against the mystery disease until he travelled to see a specialist in Mideel."

"That's where he found out. He was dying, at twenty, twenty years old Vincent. He was the same as me you could say, a well known fighter, relied on by local people, and looked up to. But his condition was deteriorating and the disease was incurable. He knew he couldn't go back. So he wrote to my mother saying his goodbye's and that was it. She never saw him again and I can gather he spent the rest of his days in the Mideel hospital, until the disease turned him into a shaking wreck of a man, and eventually got the better of him."

A long silence followed Cloud's last statement.

Vincent just stared at his friend in shock.

Here was the leader of AVALANCHE, the seemingly indestructible Cloud Strife. Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was going to be the fate of the strongest human being in existence? The hero of the world? It couldn't be possible...surely it couldn't. Could it?

Cloud eventually got to his feet and turned to his friend.

"His genes are mine. I can't stop that. There is a 50 chance I have inherited the same disease as he had Vincent. So that means I've got until my late-twenties if that until I'm diagnosed, and then it's only a matter of time until I become bed-ridden with a tag of a couple of years to live on my head. The odds have been against me all my life and I'll admit to you, I'm scared this time. I'm scared because I can't fight this enemy. It's already inside me. Now do you understand why I can't go to Tifa? And why I had to leave her ten months ago? Aside from everything else?"

A long silence followed Cloud's last statement.

Vincent just stared at his friend in shock.

Here was the leader of AVALANCHE, the seemingly indestructible Cloud Strife. Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was going to be the fate of the strongest human being in existence? The hero of the world? It couldn't be possible...surely it couldn't. Could it?

Cloud eventually got to his feet and turned to his friend.

"His genes are mine. I can't stop that. There is a 50 chance I have inherited the same disease as he had Vincent. So that means I've got until my mid-thirties if that until I'm diagnosed and then it's only a matter of time until I become bed-ridden with a tag of ten years to live on my head. The odds have been against me all my life and I'll admit to you, I'm scared this time. I'm scared because I can't fight this enemy. It's already inside me. Now do you understand why I can't go to Tifa? And why I had to leave her ten months ago? Aside from everything else?"

Vincent didn't reply, he knew Cloud made a lot of sense and he couldn't patronise him by arguing.

"She has a life of her own now, a bar in Costa Del Sol you told me. She's settled, just how I knew she would be eventually after I left. Now you want me to walk into her life and mess it up just so I can use her to get a few happy years out of my life before I am taken away from her all over again. You said it wrecked her the first time. I can't do that again." Cloud sighed.

"I just can't do that to Tifa, no matter how much I want to go to her, I can't."

"Everyone needs to know this Cloud. AVALANCHE, everyone has a right to know this, Tifa more than anyone. You owe it to her to at least tell her, and you could be wrong about this whole thing, you may not be affected at all with the disease."

Cloud just laughed.

"Oh yeah sure. Well for that to be true, would you mind stealing me Lady Luck from Cid? Because luck has never been on my side." He looked to Vincent with his worn, tired eyes.

"It's too late for all that. The world thinks I'm already gone, I want to keep it that way."

"Cloud, whether you like it or not, you are going to see Tifa, even if I have to force you to. She's settled in Costa Del Sol yes. But there isn't a day she will be at peace until she sees you again Cloud. Now start acting like the man you are and get your stuff together because we are going. Now."

At that, Vincent left Cloud's room, but hesitated before he closed the door.

"And get a shave."

Cloud looked blankly at the closed door after Vincent left. The small trace of humour from Vincent made more of a difference than any of Cait Sith's jokes. Cloud almost allowed himself a smile until the reality of the situation kicked in. Of course Vincent was right.

Cloud turned to the window and looked at the morning sky outside.

He had tried to prevent this all along, ever since leaving Tifa alone at the highwind ten moths ago. But as always, Vincent saw through personal barriers and stuck to the facts. Cloud owed Tifa and all of his friends an explanation even if it meant they would never think of him as the same Cloud Strife ever again.

And that was what he was afraid of.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well there you have it, for you especially Steph, the next chapter. Granted a lot of you will be thinking what the heck was that all about? But I intended it to strike you that way. Flame me if you wish but this is no ordinary CloTi fic. There are harsh realities in this one so expect a little more of this theme, not a lot though so don't be too unnerved I won't go overboard, I know what I'm doing ;)**

**Here's hoping you enjoyed this.**

**Xx Jessie xX**

* * *

* * *


	6. The journey begins

......................................................

Hello!

Well here's chapter 6. Blimey, I never thought I would continue to chapter 2 of this fic when I started this but look at me now! Heh heh! I couldn't be happier you guys want me to keep on with this fic I'm enjoying writing it a lot more than you lot are reading it I bet ;)

Well go get reading then because those regular readers of mine (who I hope are still regular :s ) will know that it has been a long time coming has this chapter, because my exams sort of happened and came first over the past couple of months. So...here it is!!! At long last! Go on then! Go read!!

Xx Jessie xX

......................................................

{{{Because I've been ages, here's a quick update of where the last ancient chapter ended}}}

After leaving him to dwell on the realisation of the damage he had done to Tifa, Vincent Returns to Fort Condor to see Cloud once again. Surprised at the bad state his former leader is now in, Vincent presses for answers – and gets more than he bargained for. News of Cloud's condition (Huntington's Chorea) sparks Vincent into pushing Cloud even further into returning to Tifa at long last. And he finally agreed…….

How laid-back life was right now for one man.

Sat back in his comfortable and naturally expensive chair, a certain red haired individual was calmly gazing absent-mindedly out of his large office window looking out over his creation.

A grin found its way onto his face as always, when he watched the product of his success get more successful with every new day.

As a former member of the Turks, his name had been dragged through the mud thanks to Reeve's best-selling novel entitled 'The Avalanche that changed the world'. Reeve had been pally with all of the Avalanche members or 'saviours of the planet' as they were named by the world's media, and had gotten the whole story in written form.

He shared the profits from the book sales to build up the previously Shinra owned offices in Junon, into his own publishing centre for his own newspaper, or so Reno had heard at least. He had the latest copy of it on his desk currently, and though he hated the fact, he had to admit Reeve knew a thing or two about financial and environmental matters and his newspaper stuck to the facts more than any other in that regard particularly.

Well, Reno had laughed at the novel when his name was mentioned along with the other Turk members, but he had to admit it didn't do him any favours to have a former Turk as useless as Reeve had been, making judgements on the way an organisation as professional as the Turks, operated.

As a result of the novel's success, Reno was equally loved and hated, one or the other. His reputation as a 'man of the night' as it were, had earned him contract offers and deals with many businessmen, including bar owners, various business individuals, and lap dance club owners - which as for the latter, Reno only turned down because he had a higher opinion of himself plus being thought of as the second Don Corneo scared Reno off that idea for life.

But the offer that stood out the most was one to start up his own empire, make a name for himself and join the project of using many companies all together at once to build up a new community to rival that of former Midgar – known as Gerona.

The city of Gerona had been a prospect in planning for over 3 years. Many leading business individuals (including Dio of Golden Saucer) had been involved in the idea since the beginning and it had only officially been underway since the fall of Shinra. Shinra were the main threat, and if the city of Gerona had been announced while they were in power then there would no doubt have been a takeover by the rival company, and mako reactors would have sprouted up all over.

And so, now the construction of the city was well underway and most businesses had been set up to fill the streets of the city once construction was complete. The land had been cleared, and streets marked out over the past year, plots of land allocated, and over the past nine months, construction was rapidly underway, seeing most of the skilled workers of Corel and Wutai and even those of Bone Village employed in the project.

It was world renown and the city was always a thought in the back of people's minds as being the beginning of the new life after Shinra.

Reno was the name and the face behind the whole project. He hated the term – partners - but there were three of them. Reno himself had entrusted two people he knew and who knew him better than anyone else, to help him with the project. Rude had been an easy one to get on side, choosing to stick well to the financial side and of course the prospect of owning what was soon to become the gambling central of the world.

The other partner is one not so obvious – Elena.

Elena and Reno could not stand each other at most times while in the Turks, but Reno could think of no-one better to add the woman's control over matters – in other words, do most of the work – and one who was genuinely trustworthy. Seen as life after the Turks was not working out for any of them, Elena had agreed, and loved the business side of it all, plus being a wealthy investor in the city.

Reno was the man to get people on side, and business hotshots to give up their money and invest in shares in the project. He could persuade the green chocobo off of Chocobo Sage if he needed to.

Reno loved the way things had turned out.

It was stressful at times but then again Reno's attitude was perfect for handling such situations – he simply employed people to do all the legwork and paperwork while he observed and surveyed everything. He remained in control mainly because if anyone thought about crossing him, the reputation of being a Turk soon changed their minds.

Wutai was a days drive to the North of Gerona and so, when things were quiet, (or too busy) Reno, nearly always accompanied by Rude would take a 'business trip' for a few days to the city, which held a nightlife to satisfy even their standards.

But despite that, he was a pretty good man to have in charge. Everyone respected him even if they hated him, so he couldn't be happier. And he did his fair share of work. Put it this way, if there was a smart-ass trying to cheat his way through Reno's business and control it, Reno would as he put it, 'deal' with the person in question.

It was more than a coincidence they never showed up again…

He was wallowing in such thoughts when a sudden voice interrupted him.

"Reno? There's a call for you on line 3." A female voice sounded from the phone intercom on Reno's desk. He rolled his eyes and kicked his feet off of the window ledge, spinning himself around to face his desk. Grasping the edge of the desk, he pulled himself close enough to be able to lean over and press the button on the phone that allowed him to speak back.

"And who is it calling me at –" Reno paused to turn the digital clock on his desk around. "3.00am? I thought everyone else in the world actually slept at this hour." He replied.

_Yeah everyone except me asshole… _His secretary sitting in the foyer of Reno, Elena and Rude's personal office building, thought to herself. He had employed her ever since he had started out, and she had been cleverly manipulated into signing a contract to work heavy night shifts until 5.00am owing to Reno's seductive influence…but he paid her well. She couldn't argue with that.

"He won't give a name, just said he wanted to speak to you right away. And he also said he won't be fobbed off with some lousy excuse neither. Seems he has got you sussed pretty good."

Reno smiled at her remark. She was getting a feisty little attitude on her recently, one he didn't exactly object to. "Thanks Vanessa. Might as well put me through then. It has been a pleasure talking to you, as always."

Reno picked up the phone receiver and grabbed the phone base with his other hand, getting to his feet. He popped his neck before placing the receiver to his ear, walking to his office window as he did so.

"Is this Reno of the Turks?" An unfamiliar male voice spoke.

Reno smirked and held back the urge to laugh. 'The Turks' now that was a long time ago…But he decided to go along with it if it meant prospects.

Which it certainly did.

"Speaking."

"I have a business proposition for you. One I think you will be extremely interested in."

Reno continued to smirk; his eyes focused on the lit streets of Gerona below him.

"I'm listening."

"How would you be interested in having the opportunity to settle a personal score?" The voice asked. Reno's mind was instantly alert, and he stood up fully from his former slouched position.

"I need you to be more specific." He stated.

"I need an assassination carried out. I have the expertise to handle most of it alone, but I am lacking professional aid, I need more men on the job for it to be a success."

Reno sighed disappointed. This was just another regular mission like the old Turks so mundanely carried out on a daily basis.

"Cut the bullshit already, get to the point." Reno snapped back angrily. If this guy was just going to waste his time…

"Well how about if I offered you Cloud Strife's head on a platter?"

A long paused followed this as Reno's thoughts froze. Eventually, his expression turned into a smirk.

"Now you're talking my language."

* * *

Cloud dumped his bag on the ground outside his room door whilst he turned to close it. Looking back round, he saw Vincent standing there waiting.

Cloud looked a lot better. He had cleaned up, with fresh clothes consisting of a black sleeveless shirt, and his typical combat style trousers, complete with his Ultima sword sheathed on his back and his other accessories including his usual waist belt. Not to mention he had also shaved off that annoying stubble and refreshed himself with an improvement of hygiene.

It looked like the old Cloud was back and Vincent couldn't have been more relieved to see him.

"Ready to go?" Vincent asked.

Cloud nodded in response, as he bent down to pick up his bag which was a two-strapped cylindrical bag, with a zip running along the whole length of the top, the straps either side of it.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Vincent nodded and turned, heading for the front door of the house. He walked straight out of it and into the busy village which instantly created an awkward silence as nearby villagers stopped what they were doing to gawp in fear at the mysterious being in their midst.

Cloud was about to follow him through the door when he felt a small hand grip his wrist.

He turned around to see a small boy looking up at him.

"Mr Cloud? Why do you have a big bag? Are you leaving?" The boy asked tentatively.

Cloud sighed and then knelt down to Akao.

"Yeah. I have to go get back to my friends now Akao; they need to know I'm safe. Just like when your mom goes looking for you to know you're all right, my friends have been looking for me for a long time now. I have to let them know I'm ok."

The young boy nodded and looked down at his feet with a long sigh.

"Hey, don't look so defeated, I thought you said you were going to be just like me right?" Cloud said, though he couldn't understand how or why anyone would want to.

Akao nodded and snivelled.

"Well…" Cloud began. He wasn't good at this at all. Then an idea came to him. He smiled and unzipped his bag, reaching for his spare materia orbs pouch. He opened it up and removed a pair of first level orbs – fire and ice.

He offered them out to Akao in his open palm and smiled. "Could you start by taking good care of these for me?"

Akao's bright eyes widened at the sight of them. His mouth gaped open and he snatched them from Cloud in excitement.

"Wow! My own mateeral orbs! Wow! This is so cool!" He said giddily.

Cloud smirked to himself and stood up ruffling Akao's hair with one of his gloved hands.

"Look after yourself kid."

At that Cloud turned for the door again, and just before he closed it, he was halted by something grabbing his leg. He looked down to see Akao hugging it and laughed.

"Hey! You down there, you going to try and suffocate my leg or let me walk?" He said with a smile. Akao smiled back and stepped away, waving.

"Bye Mr Cloud and thanks!"

Cloud closed the door behind him, a smile still on his face.

Vincent was stood waiting for him an angry dog barking at his feet. Vincent looked down at the dog with a glare and the dog cowered away.

Cloud walked up to him, holding his bag straps together in his right hand.

"Is it time to leave at last?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. We will head straight for Junon and take the cargo ship to Costa Del Sol. I know the way to Tifa's bar. We should take about three days on foot to reach Junon, and an overnight crossing should get us to Costa Del Sol for the fourth morning. So make sure you use that time to think clearly of how you are going to tell her about your current situation."

Cloud nodded in agreement.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

The bar was closing after another long day at Costa Del Sol, Tifa was standing outside placing chairs upturned onto the four tables on the outside decking at the front of the bar.

Miguel and Sofia had left an hour or so ago, and Tifa had little to do until she could lock up for the night.

"Hey Tifa, long time no see."

Tifa paused and smiled to herself before turning around to face the man behind the voice.

"Johnny! I thought it sounded like you." She replied cheerfully, untying the small black waist apron she had on, taking a moment to turn and place it on the nearest table. She turned back to Johnny and walked over to where he was standing on the deck stairs, brushing down her beige shorts and white tank top.

Johnny grabbed hold of her as soon as she got close enough to him, and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you." He said, his hands roaming her back.

She smiled and hugged him back before pulling gently away. "You too. What have you been up to? You have an apartment here don't you? It's not that far away, how come I haven't seen you around here for the past few months?" She probed. "Miguel said he had spoken to you a few times since then, but you haven't been to the bar. How come?"

Johnny looked taken aback by her sudden horde of questions and held up his hands.

"Whoa, slow down there. I have just been caught up with some business lately, I'm sorry I haven't called round. The girlfriends been a little…difficult to say the least." He said rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward expression on his face.

Tifa could sympathise with him on that score. She had to hand it to him though for having a girlfriend and sticking to her for almost a year now if she remembered rightly. It was the same woman that Johnny had moved into a joint apartment with back when Tifa had been to Costa Del Sol for the first time with Cloud…

"That girl is hard to keep on a leash I mean geez…you know that bar she works in? She's always standing at the top window, waving at all the goddamn jerks that walk by, then chatting them up when they go inside the bar. Damnit I wouldn't put it past her to be sleeping around behind my back Tifa." He said with a defeated look in his eyes, sitting down on the steps with a heavy sigh, his head hung low.

Tifa sat beside him and rubbed his back in a circular motion, looking to him.

"Hey, cheer up Johnny. You don't know that for sure and you have been with her for a year now right?"

He nodded. "It will be a year next month. The 13th."

"Well, that's got to count for something,. I've never known you to stick with a girl for so long!"

He smiled at that comment and turned to look at her. "What do you take me for?" He said, mocking a look of hurt.

"A ladies-man to rival that of even Reno of the Turks." She said back, causing Johnny's face to screw up in disgust.

"Now I draw the line at being compared to a Turk Tifa. Him and those freak friends of his are playing at being Shinra and it scares me to think they might be soon. Anyway, give it up already, don't make me start comparing you to that Scarlet woman who was in Shinra." He said flashing her a wink.

"Don't even think about it or you'll be face down in that sand in a heartbeat." She threatened smiling back.

Johnny smiled and turned his gaze to the ocean a short distance in front of where they were sitting.

"What happened Tifa? What happened to us? We used to be inseparable when we were kids, does a few years really change a friendship like that?" He said, his eyes still looking out to the waves.

Tifa looked down at her feet and fumbled with her hands awkwardly for a few minutes.

She wasn't expecting him to come out with something like that.

"Nothing changed Johnny, we just grew up. We're still friends who can share a laugh together now and then, just not every day. We're not kids Johnny, A hell of a lot has happened since then, so much has changed…" She drifted in thought for a few seconds before lifting her eyes to the evening sun above them, fading on the horizon.

"I wish I could go back and change a lot of things back to how they were. But its not possible and wishing for it won't make it so."

Johnny had just heard the words he didn't want to hear. He knew deep down that she was talking about _him_. She always did. How could someone as beautiful, lovable and caring as Tifa fall for such a jerk like him? He never would understand it. Nor even compare to him in her heart.

He sighed and looked at her.

"You miss him don't you?" He asked. Though he didn't want to hear the answer, it might just knock the sense into him that Tifa was un-reachable to him.

She looked down at her hands for a few seconds before looking him in the eye.

"Yes." She said simply, though the pained look in her eyes told a deeper story.

Johnny shook his head.

"Why are you still waiting for that guy to come for you Tifa? You're wasting your life here you know that? You could be married for God sake, with kids! You know you would make the best goddamn mother a kid could wish for so why the hell are you still waiting on that asshole?!" He asked, his voice rising slightly.

Tifa looked away back to the shoreline.

"You know why. I can't so much as think about being with another person, not when I care so much about him. I have to hope he'll come back, because if I lose hope in him, I might as well give up trying altogether."

Johnny reached out and pulled Tifa to him so their shoulders met, one arm around her. He kissed her hair and squeezed her arm gently.

"Then if he's sane at all, he'll run back here as soon as he gets the chance if he knows you're here waiting for him." He said. Tifa smiled to herself and thanked Johnny for listening to her.

A short time later Johnny found himself walking down the main beach of Costa Del sol, away from where he had just left Tifa and said goodbye to her for the night. His thoughts were driven by anger at this moment in time and he clenched his fist.

"Damn you Cloud Strife. You'll be sorry about what you've done…you'll see you can't just abandon her like this and get away with it…just you wait…"

On the far end of the beach, a certain figure was waiting for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the ocean between Junon port and Costa Del Sol, two individuals were in contemplation on the back of a cargo ship headed for the Costan resort.

"When will you tell her?" Vincent spoke up suddenly, after what had been an unusually prolonged silence between the two. An hour? Two? Was it even longer than that? Cloud eventually shifted his weight onto his feet and stood back from the bar, taking a deep breath as he looked to the disappearing horizon. He turned his gaze to the floor as he hung his heavy head low. He didn't know how to answer that question, because the truth was, he didn't even want to tell Tifa. He never even meant to see her again, for that very reason, and the fear of what it might do to her if he told her.

"You can't expect me to answer that. Not yet."

"Then when will you be capable of answering it?" Vincent relied instantaneously.

Another long awkward pause from Cloud followed.

"Look, I don't know if telling her is even the best thing to do." Cloud began, running a gloved hand through his hair. "I don't know myself how I'm supposed to tell her or if I even want to yet, so how can I tell you? Or her for that matter?" He stated, grasping hold of the bar once more, turning to the sea for momentary solace.

Vincent walked closer to Cloud until he was standing just behind him. Cloud sensed his presence and suddenly turned to face him, breaking instantly into accusation.

"Don't Vincent. Before you start again with this, just don't OK? You don't understand any of this. You may think you do, because you know the bare facts about it, but you really couldn't be further from the real truth." He paused, taking a moment to compose himself, and calm down before he continued. "Tifa and me go back a long time, lets just say all our lives, which I'm sorry but that to me seems longer than most relationships between people last these days. She's been the one stable person in my life, and I guess I need her. I always have…"

Vincent watched his friend closely. Recently, Cloud had a habit of dropping bombshells….

"But," Cloud continued, "It's the same with her. She needs me in a way, and I can't keep letting her down Vincent. That's all I've ever done to her up to now, and now that she is settled in her new life like you said, you expect me to march right up to her and say 'Oh Hi Tifa, yes I'm back after being thought of as dead for the past nine months, but you know what's really funny? I'm not going to be around for much longer! Sorry about that!' " Cloud turned back to face the rail, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"To finally unveil the truth that I'm a fake, and that everything about our promise that we made all those years ago about me being there to protect her was a lie because I'll never be able to keep it? Are you sure you want me to do that Vincent? Tread carefully, because sometimes what you wish for with good intentions, can actually come true in the worst possible way."

Cloud took a breath, before turning around, his accusing eyes looking straight at Vincent.

"So in answer to your question, I will never be able to tell her, and I'll try my hardest to keep it from her for as long as she needs me." At that, Cloud turned and briskly headed for the lower deck, leaving a very satisfied Vincent to his thoughts.

"It seems he is finally beginning to admit it to himself at long last. This is going to be a longer journey than the last."

......................................................

There!

At long last it's finally here, the first of the second part of updates in this fic. I really, really hope you guys like this, because I have re-written this whole thing three times over now, scared that after over a month or two away from it, I might have lost my touch? So please, please let me know how this compares to the rest. Am I on the way up, or on my way down already? Read this and review please you wonderful people!

Xx Jessie xX

......................................................


	7. A night worth waiting for

..........................................................

Hey guys.

Here it is then, chapter 7. I'm churning them out now! Well the story is finally kicking of it's feet at last, because after the long getting into the story, setting the scene and what-not, now I can really get into it! There were a few points made in the reviews of the last chapter, that the body of my chapters are repetitive, character situations almost identical in each one, I realised that and cringed every time I wrote a chapter, knowing someone was bound to pick up on it, but I needed to do it because the scene is set now, and you all know exactly what is going on to detail. So lets get on with the good bits!

..........................................................

"Dylon!!!!"

Johnny cursed under his breath as he continued to sprint toward the man.

"Dylon!! He's –"

Out of breath, Johnny stopped short and bent over, his hands pressed hard onto his thighs as he panted for breath. Footsteps on the cobbled courtyard of Eastern Costa Del sol sounded, steadily getting louder until they came to a stop in front of him.

"What is it? Something good at long last I hope." The deep voice stated.

A few moments of silence, save for Johnny's heavy breathing, passed. Slowly, Johnny stood up fully, his breathing steadier but still short.

"He's here...He's –" He paused for breath.

"Spit it out! I don't waste my time hiring you for this for you to just jumble your words up. Speak!" The man demanded, grasping hold of Johnny's shoulder in a firm grasp. Johnny's head snapped up to meet the deep burnt blue eyes of the man before him.

"Gimme a…minute!" Johnny shot back, shrugging the man off.

"Ok, the thing is, he's back. Here I mean, here in Costa." He eventually said, the night closing in around them as the faint light of day drew to a close, leaving the courtyard drowned in a pool of soft silver moonlight.

The man – known as Dylon – became suddenly more attentive.

"And whom exactly is here? Don't dance around the subject, if you're fooling around -"

Johnny smirked in the moonlight. "You know damn well who I mean."

Dylon's eyes widened ever so slightly, but still retained their cool demeanour.

The smirk on Johnny's face grew more distinctive.

"Seems like Christmas and your birthday came at once." The smirk turned into a sly grin.

"Strife's back."

* * *

Fear.

The one feeling that struck Cloud more than any other at this moment, as he stood on the harbour, overlooking the midnight sea. The waves were slick, moving and crashing against each other in the mass battle that took place every night when the wind was hard. Yet, the ferocity of the high sea created a calming serenity of sound. The sight was breathtaking with the moon sitting high above amongst the stars, creating a silver shine to the water.

The scene reflected Cloud's mood perfectly. On the surface, he seemed as calm as he always did, his eyes silent showing nothing but the reflection of the waves. However, inside, his emotions were battling against each other until the only thing overpowering them was fear.

Truth was, he was terrified to even be standing here.

Vincent had kept his word, and it had taken three days travelling to get to the Junon port, with an overnight crossing to get to where they were now. Well, overnight as in they had arrived here in Costa for 1.32am.

"Ready?" Vincent asked; his dark form blending in with the night so well it was hard to tell he was even there.

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

It was now or never.

And he knew which option he wanted.

He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Tifa woke with a start, bolt upright. Blinking and panting, she sat there in the dark for a few moments while her breathing steadied. Looking to her right, she reached over, turning her alarm clock around so she could see the bright glow of the green numbers – 1.32am. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. This was the third time she had woken up during the night, first 11.32, then 12.32 and now at 1.32.

After each time she had woken up suddenly, she had slowly put her head back down on the pillow and drifted back to uneasy sleep, only to be woken up by the same dream, at the same time.

It was the same dream she had been having on and off ever since Cloud had disappeared. But lately she had been having it more frequently, but tonight was just too much.

Moving her hand to her forehead, she smudged the cold sweat away, her skin burning.

"What's going on with me?" She asked herself. She couldn't think of an answer. The dreams had never been this bad before. They used to end with Cloud walking away but…this time, they would end with her gasping for breath, as if someone was strangling her. Cloud was dressed in his old blue SHINRA uniform. He would stop, turn around and smirk, watching her fall to the ground, choking. Then he would say in an unfamiliar voice – 'You never _were_ good enough.'

And then she would wake up gasping for breath in the dark.

What the hell did it mean?

She slowly managed to compose herself and threw the covers over, so she could free her legs to sit on the edge of her bed. Reaching to her side table, she picked up the glass of water there, but only took a sip before spitting it back.

"…Ergh…it's warm."

Steadily, she stood up and walked, carefully in the dark over to the bathroom and turned the light on, squinting her eyes momentarily in the new bright light. She emptied the glass and rinsed it clean, filling it up with fresh clean water before emptying the whole glassful in one go.

"Ah…better." She said to herself, and then lifted her head to look at her face in the mirror – flushed and hot. She turned the coldwater tap on again and cupped her hands under the cool running water, splashing it over her face. She cooled off as she padded her skin dry with a towel.

Pulling the cord of the light switch, she clicked it off and left the bathroom. She couldn't get back to sleep now. It was pointless. She would only wake up an hour later, and this time she might actually choke for real and maybe not wake up in time to get her breath back…

A shiver ran down her back at the thought and she returned to her dark bedroom, walking over to her window and pulling the curtains open to allow the moonlight in. her face glowed in the silver light, and she felt peace looking at the waves below. She should be out there with the sea. It was too hot in here and she couldn't keep splashing her face with water every five minutes to cool down.

A few moments later she found herself standing bare foot in the beach sand, walking West of where her bar was, down to the uninhabited areas of the beach that nobody visited. It only had the sharp rocky cliff faces behind it, no bars, no shops, just the cliffs, the sand and the sea.

Eventually she came to a stop. The beach went on for miles, but she had come far enough to where she wanted to be. Walking forward until her bare feet were surrounded in shallow water, she stopped, and dug her toes into the wet sand.

She closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to blow away her cares. The air was warm, as always here, but the breeze made the atmosphere cool at night. Though she was stood in her short, midnight blue silk nightdress she felt comfortable.

Now all she had to do was wait until the air got to the point of being too cold in the middle of the night, to turn back.

But that wasn't for a while yet.

* * *

"Ok then. We're here."

Vincent approached the deck of the bar, walking on the cladding silently until he reached the door. It was unlocked. Turning back to face Cloud he nodded for him to approach.

Doubtfully, Cloud did so, and rapped his knuckles on the door.

No sound.

He paused, and then did so again.

Again, there was no sound from inside.

He turned to Vincent. "You sure you're right about this? Does she live here?"

Vincent gave him a bored look and pointed to the plaque on the wall beside the door.

Licensee – Tifa Lockheart.

Cloud read the letters over and over again. This was her all right. Seeing her name written down made him shiver, god only knew how he would react to meeting her at long last.

"Well she's obviously not here is she?" Cloud snapped, agitated. He had never prepared himself for the fact of her not being here. What if she was unable to find? The thought scared him to death.

"The door is unlocked. I know where she will be." Vincent simply said. He opened the door and walked inside. Cloud simply looked at him. "You do?"

Vincent turned with a hand on the door. "She will have gone for a walk down the beach. West. She always did when she couldn't sleep. I remember her showing me the place back when I last saw her here. I was never one for sleeping easy. Seems like she wasn't either. Now go and find her. You're the only one who can."

At that the door slammed shut in Cloud's face. He stood in shock for a few seconds. He was the only one all right. Now Vincent had locked himself in that bar he was. Silence followed. The reality hit him suddenly like a blow from an Ultima orb. It was now. Right now. He was going to see her, just him and her after all this time. Had it really been 9 months?

"Damn you Vincent…" He cursed, delving his hands into his pockets as he walked. The only option left now was to find her. And he had to admit, as much as it scared him, his heart was thumping in his chest. He wouldn't rather be doing anything else right now.

* * *

_What time is it? _Tifa's mind wondered. She had been out here for a little while now, and it was getting colder. She brought her hands up to brush her arms to make herself a little warmer.

Strange…

Being here on her own just didn't feel right tonight. She had come here so many times before but…something wasn't right tonight. She felt an urge to be with someone, to just have someone come for her. Miguel, Sofia, anyone really.

She sighed.

That wouldn't happen. And she had become accustomed to her own company for so long now, this was just plain weird. In fact, everything about tonight was weird…it felt like something was going to happen. But what?

She felt edgy. It was the dream again. It was coming back to her. She had mulled it over in her mind but it hadn't made any sense. It had felt so _real_.

She looked up at the sky in silence. Just looking at the stars again felt normal, as if everything was back to normal. She was sitting on the well, back at Nibelheim. Her father was calling for her to come inside but she was reluctant, and kept fidgeting around the well to avoid her father catching sight of her as he walked around looking for her. He went eventually, and she knew she had another ten minutes to get home before she was in big trouble. As always one boy would brave to stay out this late, to sit with her…

_"Is he gone?" the little voice would say to her. She would stand up, peek over the top and say, "Yep." The boy would stop crouching down and stand up looking back at her. She would smile and grasp the top edge of the well, the small wooden circular wall separating the two children from each other, with her little hands._

_He would be quiet as usual, and she would always try to get him to talk. But, there was never enough time. There was always a time limit until she had to rush in home to avoid getting into major trouble with her protective father. Her mother didn't mind so much. In fact her mother trusted Tifa and knew exactly where she was and who she was with each night. She never objected once._

_"You'll be here tomorrow?" Tifa would ask him. The little boy would nod, his floppy hair swaying slightly. She'd giggle and reach out but he always moved back before she could tug his hair. Then she'd climb down and wave back at him as she skipped into her home._

So naïve was she then, that she never realisedthat there would come a time that her little Cloud would move away and not be there tomorrow.

So naïve was she still, that she never heard his footsteps approaching. His boots coming to a stop just behind her, or his trembling hands attempting to reach out for her.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Where are you Cloud?" She asked, as if pleading for an answer.

He swallowed hard.

"I'm right here."

Tifa froze. Her body started to tremble, her cold hands started to shake, her knees threatened to give way and collapse right then and there.

Silence.

He looked at her, his eyes never leaving her. _Please just turn around._ He pleaded. _Look at me Tifa please…_

Her foot moved, turned slightly, and stepped back. Her body turned slowly with it, as if the whole thing was in slow motion. She closed her eyes as her head came round to face him, her long dark hair blowing softly around her.

She didn't want to look in case this really was a dream and there was no one there, but the gentle grip of his hands on her arms banished the imaginary and brought her to reality.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he touched her. She was cold, felt as if she had been stood waiting here for him for forever…

He couldn't speak. Could hardly breath. And she was the same.

And slowly, she opened her eyes…She looked down at the sight. His boots, unmistakable, his belt, nobody else wore. She daredn't lift her gaze further, she knew it must be him but what if it wasn't…?

He gently pinched her chin and lifted it up so her face was directly facing his gaze.

Her breathing stopped. It was him. It really was. His eyes were looking at her in the moonlight, as if silently pleading for her to never leave them. She reached her trembling hand to brush his cheek. He was real.

She caught her breath back in a rush.

"It's…you…" She whispered. "It's really you…"

He couldn't wait any longer, and suddenly he pulled her into him, clutching her body as if it was the last time he would ever be able to hold her. She felt how nervous he was, and listened intently to the sound of his heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest. Her hands slowly roamed his back and she closed her eyes.

"You're really here…I never thought you'd come back…I was starting to lose hope in you Cloud I…"

"Shhh…" He said softly, stroking her hair gently. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She clutched him tightly. She knew he meant it. But he had meant it the time before…before he left…

"What took you so long?" She asked, her voice breaking with emotion.

He too closed his eyes as he stroked her hair. "I guess I was…scared." He replied.

She could tell from knowing him this long that his short reply held a deeper meaning. And one he didn't want to tell her yet. She wouldn't press him on it now. He was here and that was all she needed to know.

After a few moments Cloud opened his eyes and finally realised how cold her skin felt.

"Tifa, you feel freezing!" He declared, holding her body closer to his, his hands rubbing her back. She had completely forgotten how cold it was at this hour, standing with him seemed to make her forget everything.

"I guess it _is_ getting cold." She admitted, and that was an understatement. She was biting her lip to stop her teeth chattering.

Cloud noticed this, along with the fact that she was barely dressed and slipped an arm around her back, pulling her body against his, both of them facing the direction they came from, ready to walk back.

"Vincent's waiting for us, I should walk you back..." He said simply. She turned her head to face him.

She shook her head.

"Wait a minute…there's something I have wanted to know. Ever since you disappeared…it will sound stupid at first but…well, it was just playing on my mind…" She began. But when she lifted her gaze to meet his, she couldn't find the right words. Instead she shook her head and changed the subject.

"Anyway…Didn't you just say Vincent?" She asked sounding surprised.

He smiled as they began to walk down the beach.

"Oh that one…well erm…" He began.

She smiled back resting her head on his shoulder as they walked back, her arm reaching round his back, with her hand holding his waist.

"Don't ask…right?"

He smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

..........................................................

Aww!

I love writing CloTi moments! And that monumental one I had to just write was really hard because I had to get it just right. But I think/hope it turned out just how I wanted it. It gave the right feel, sad at first, then a relief they finally met up at last, then a happy sweet moment at the end to finish it off. Ah the days of CloTi in this fic are finally here! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! I would also like to add a thank you to the positive criticism I receive from people, it helps me to go over stuff I have written from you the reader's point of view and make it better.

Xx Jessie xX

..........................................................


	8. Hidden truths are finally voiced

...................................... ....................  
  
Hello hello.  
  
I have had interesting comments over the last chapter, over mixed issues. All I can say is I'm really seriously considering thinking over parts of my fic due to some views you lot have had. Thinking of changing Cloud's disease to a fictional one, that one I'm not so keen on. I can see where you're coming from, but I'm not trying to make the fic real as in real-life like ours. No no no. All I'm trying to do is make my fic realistic regarding the emotions of the characters, and events that in fics I personally have read, I found myself reading them and saying to myself "eh? What the hell?" I just want my fic to run smoothly, with events slowly unfolding so that it makes sense along the way without losing the readers interest up until the final shebang or climax as you people call it . So as for Cloud's disease, it is an uncommon one in the UK that people rarely hear of or experience, hence why I put it in here. A fictional one would make sense yeah, and sounds really tempting but I'm stopping myself. Because it would mean – Damnit...it would actually make sense. Hmm...ok I'll change it to a fictional one...maybe? Send me emails to tell me what you think everyone! Anyhoo, thanks for all your comments, keep them coming! I really appreciate them.  
  
P.S If anyone sends me an email put "Hiya Jessie" Or "About you fanfic." In the subject or I probably won't read it because I get soo much spam its unreal. Thanks!  
  
Xx Jessie xX  
  
...................................... ....................  
  
Solana Mar was still amongst the backdrop of its cold night setting. The deep sky was an ink wash dotted with stars, with the waves breaking on the surf causing a rhythmic wash over the silence. The sand was cold to walk on and so when the pair finally reached the decking of the entrance, one of them was relieved.  
  
"I think my feet have gone numb." Tifa whispered quietly as she approached the front door.  
  
"Huh?" Cloud whispered back, wondering one, what she was on about, and two, why she was whispering.  
  
She slowly pushed her palm on the door panel and pushed it ajar, peaking inside. A few seconds later she turned back to Cloud with a finger to her lips. "Shhh, come on inside but be quiet, Vincent might be asleep."  
  
Cloud smirked privately to himself in the dark.  
  
Yeah, like that's a possibility.  
  
Carefully Tifa stepped inside holding the door open for Cloud. He followed her in; careful with his footing as the room was almost pitch black, save for the dull silver glow of the moonlight filtering in through the windows.  
  
"So you found her then. Not that hard was it." Vincent spoke up suddenly from the shadows, causing both of them to jump. Cloud suddenly felt nervous. He knew what Vincent's comment implied. Tifa accidentally slammed the door shut as a result of Vincent suddenly appearing. Cloud looked back at her.  
  
"So much for being quiet then."  
  
She frowned at him in the dark and walked over to the bar, flicking on the lights that ran along the back. The wall behind the bar top was now illuminated in light; along with the bar top itself.  
  
Cloud looked over the drinks bottles that were now visible. "Uh...Tifa? You planning a late night drink?"  
  
She shook her head and walked over to a table closest to the bar, motioning for the two of them to sit down like her. They did so, Vincent emerging from the shadows to approach.  
  
"I didn't want to blind you both by switching on all the light in the place, now there's just enough to see where you're walking. Anyway, there's a few things I want to ask you. Both of you."  
  
Vincent shot a glance at Cloud who suddenly became uneasy.  
  
"Tifa I think I can speak for both of us now, would you mind if we kept this until morning? We've been travelling with little rest for four days straight and we're kind of tired." Cloud stated.  
  
Tifa shook her head in response.  
  
"No, I don't want you to explain that yet. What I meant was, I only have one bed here; mine. And now, there's three of us. I have a sofa and a two- seater upstairs though, so all I wanted to ask was, is that ok?" She asked tentatively. She didn't want to mention the fact that she had the key to Cloud's villa here just yet.  
  
Cloud nodded. "I think my life depends on the fact that I give Vincent the sofa..." He said looking over to Vincent who simply shook his head and got to his feet. "The inn will do fine for tonight. I will return to speak with both of you in the morning." He said, walking towards the door. When he reached it he said goodnight to Tifa before leaving.  
  
Tifa looked at the closed door and found a lump in her throat. She and Cloud were now on their own.  
  
"Is the sofa ok for you?" she asked getting to her feet.  
  
Cloud nodded and also stood.  
  
Tifa nodded back and headed off through the bar's kitchen to the back hallway and up the stairs to her apartment with Cloud following close behind.  
  
"so..." Tifa began, as she walked into the apartment. "What do you think?"  
  
Cloud stopped in the doorway and looked around in surprise. He hadn't so much as seen a toaster in over 9 months, and here was a beautifully furnished modern apartment. He'd never seen one look so good.  
  
"Wow Tifa..." Was all he could say. She smiled back and moved to close the door behind him.  
  
"Well then, you had better like the sofa because that's where you'll be for the next day or so no doubt." She stated with a smile. He took a moment to latch onto what she meant and nodded rubbing his stiff neck.  
  
"Yeah...right." Before he could stop himself he yawned – loudly. Tifa looked back at him on the way to the bathroom and giggled before turning back and carrying on.  
  
Cloud walked further into the lounge area, looking round at the warm light orange patterned wallpaper of the walls, along with the deeper orange lower half under the patterned border. He walked around the glass coffee table, to the mantelpiece and looked at himself in the large mirror hung on the wall above it.  
  
"God I look awful..." He said rubbing his face.  
  
Then, his eyes fell on the various pictures sat on the mantel, all framed with different frames and all of them were of his friends. He bent his body slightly, so his face was level to the photos, and he looked over each one carefully. There on the end, on the left was Barrett suffocating a very cheerful looking Tifa in one of his famous bear hugs that everyone got. He smiled to himself and moved on.  
  
The next was Yuffie of all people, smiling drunkenly with a tankard of god knows what in her hand. She was sat in a crowded bar – could that be Tifa's bar by any chance? – with a lopsided paper hat on her head, her arm around an even more drunk looking Cid who was wearing his flight goggles over his eyes, a big grin on his face. The frame read 'Happy New Year!!'  
  
A birthday picture was next by the looks of things, with Marlene grinning happily, her trademark bow in her hair carrying a birthday cake. Tifa was behind Marlene, her arms draped loosely around the young girl in a hug. Cloud thought to himself just how much she reminded him of Mrs. Lockheart like that.  
  
Suddenly Cloud found a lump in his throat.  
  
The largest picture, only slightly larger than the rest, was a photograph of him and Tifa placed at the centre of the mantel. He remembered when it had been taken, that night at gold saucer when they had both been told they were the lucky 100th couple and participated in the play...someone had approached them on stage just as the final curtain had gone down.  
  
"Well that was fun!"  
  
"Yeah...not to mention humiliating." Cloud stated, from where he was sitting on a stray costume box, exercising his foot from the attempt at spinning off of the stage on his tiptoes. Tifa giggled.  
  
"Aw lighten up Cloud! We were just in a play! Remember when we used to pretend we were in our own plays at Nibelheim? You would be the first class SOLDIER and I would be the villain, like Scarlet?"  
  
Cloud snickered at that, then quickly hushed himself. Tifa frowned looking to him closely.  
  
"What is it? What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing Tifa..." cloud replied innocently. "...It's just, you remind me more of that woman everyday."  
  
Tifa's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Cloud held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.  
  
"Whoa cool it a minute. All I meant was, you 'remind' me of her that's all. Seriously, you're getting pushy these days, what with barging into my room and bossing me -the innocent male victim- around so you can have your wicked way with me. Reminds you of Scarlet doesn't it?" cloud smirked.  
  
Tifa placed her fists on her hips and huffed.  
  
"Oh yeah, having my wicked way with someone these days is taking them round a theme park and putting them centre stage for a night? Sounds like bliss! I don't torture anybody like she does!"  
  
Cloud motioned to his sore feet. "Oh yeah?" He said perking a brow.  
  
Tifa eventually saw the light side of what he was saying and smiled, offering her hand to help him up. "Come on twinkle toes, there's plenty more places around here I want to see tonight." Cloud scoffed taking her hand.  
  
"Twinkle toes huh? We'll see about that - "  
  
"Hey!! Cloud!! Don't do that! giggle Stop that!!"  
  
FLASH  
  
Both Cloud and Tifa blinked in surprise and shielded their eyes.  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
From behind a large camera lens, Esther smiled. "Howdy you two! Cloud, my, my, what a performance!"  
  
"Uh, thanks Esther but...what are you doing here?" Cloud asked rubbing his eyes to get rid of the purple spots dancing around in front of them.  
  
"Well, I stay to watch the show here sometimes, I know one of the actors you see. He played the Knight tonight you see. You see?"  
  
Cloud blinked dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh yeah right...anyway why the photo? You could have warned us before hand."  
  
"Yeah I'm still seeing spots...no wait...I think they've turned into flying chocobos now...oh boy..." Tifa complained rubbing her head with her eyes closed.  
  
Esther beamed with a huge smile.  
  
"But look at you two!! I couldn't resist. It's custom that I take novelty photos of the audience with the actors if they request it you see, makes me a spare bit of cash. And I've designed my own frames too. They sell them in the gift shop just left of the stage, you want this one framed?"  
  
"What one?"  
  
Esther rolled her eyes. "The one I just took Cloud! The photograph! Sheesh...anyhoo...it should be ready in a few hours, make sure you come for it at the gift shop before you leave!" Esther waved before walking backstage to see the cast.  
  
Tifa just blinked a few times before smiling at Cloud.  
  
"Right...well we'd better get going before I start seeing spots again." She said, pulling Cloud by the arm.  
  
"Ok ok, enough with the pulling already. My arms going to come out of its socket." He stated, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Tifa paused, standing still and looked back at him.  
  
"You do know I'm getting that framed you know. I want to remember that for –"  
  
"– For one night only, you were known as twinkle toes" Cloud finished, whispering Tifa's past words to himself as he smiled privately. The picture was reflective of the two of them perfectly. Esther must have had a knack of capturing people. There they both were, him and Tifa standing on the stage with the fallen red curtain behind them as a background. He had her in his grasp, tickling her ribs as she protested, her hands pressed on his chest in a feeble attempt to push him off playfully. They were both laughing and looked as if they didn't have a care in the world. For that night, temporarily that is, it had been true.  
  
"Told you I'd get it framed."  
  
Cloud jumped and spun round to face Tifa, who was smiling at him. She walked up to stand beside him.  
  
"We never had time to pick it up, what with Cait deciding to turn on us, but Esther kept it for us, like she said she would. I went back for it." She said simply looking to the photograph with a small smile.  
  
"I can see. You know...I had completely forgotten that was even taken till now." Cloud replied, turning also to the photograph.  
  
"Yeah well, it's an easy thing to forget." Tifa said after a slight pause. Her voice lost its trace of cheerfulness. "Being happy I mean...it's easy to forget we ever were during that journey, but this proves we were. We held each other together. All these other photos were taken after then, long after everyone settled back home but...that one of us, it's the only one I have."  
  
Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat, guilt oozing down with it.  
  
"But anyway, enough about that. I have your fresh blanket here, and the sofa is pretty comfortable trust me. I've fallen asleep on it a few times. Who knew late night shows were so addictive these days?" She said with a smile.  
  
Cloud smiled back, glad to have dodged away from the awkward moment.  
  
After placing the blanket over the sofa, folding the top edge back over slightly, Tifa grabbed one of the light yellow and white checked cushions and moved it over to the end of the sofa as a pillow.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll leave you to it for tonight then, you must be tired. If you need to get up during the night, flick the lamp on, it's just to the side of the sofa next to the telephone – there – on that little table." Cloud nodded following her gaze to the lamp.  
  
With that Tifa walked over to the light switch. "Want me to leave this on a bit?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "No, I think I'll just get straight to sleep. I'll catch a shower tomorrow though if that's ok with you Teef."  
  
Tifa froze momentarily.  
  
That name...  
  
She smiled widely as she nodded in reply, and flicked the light switch off. The kitchen lights were still on, and so the lounge was barely lit still. She walked over to him and hugged him close to her.  
  
"It's good to have you back Cloud." She whispered burying her head into his chest as she closed her eyes.  
  
Stunned, he took a moment to respond, but gradually, he brought his arms up to embrace her. He inhaled the scent of her hair and then spoke. "It's good to be back...I know I should have come earlier but..." He moved back from her, pulling slightly out of the embrace, but still holding her. "Look Tifa, there's something I have to tell you...it's the reason I couldn't, well, wouldn't come back. You see...I...I'm..."  
  
Tifa looked to him patiently. "Yes? What is it Cloud?"  
  
He looked into her expecting eyes and he stuttered.  
  
He couldn't do it.  
  
"Nothing Teef. It's nothing. Just another guilt trip I'm having I guess." He lied, with his trademark false smile, which even she couldn't identify. She smiled back moving away.  
  
"Don't worry about all that Cloud. You told me remember? That night you left? I know. I know all about what you went through. I understand. Honestly, there's nothing left to hide from me, I know it all." She said smiling reassuringly. With that she turned and walked to the kitchen, flicking off the lights before she walked into her own room, smiling back at Cloud before she clicked her door shut. Cloud sighed as he stood there in the dark.  
  
"If only you knew the half of it Teef..." He slumped down on the sofa, sitting down heavily. Reaching up, he pulled his black sleeveless shirt over his head and discarded it on the carpet floor by his feet. He sighed heavily as he sat back. "Damnit Cloud...why couldn't you just tell her...because you're a coward that's why. You always have been." He shook his head. "Damnit why am I such a loser?"  
  
Some time later, he had his boots and socks dumped beside his shirt and was laying on his back under Tifa's blanket, staring at the ceiling in the dark. It would be another two slow hours before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

knock knock  
  
Cloud blinked his eyes open, then grunted and rolled over.  
  
Knock knock  
  
He blinked his eyes open fully this time and rubbed them as he sat up.  
  
"Who the -?" He stopped to yawn. "- Is that?" He wondered. He was about to shout for Tifa when he saw the small note stuck on the lamp next to him:  
  
Morning Cloud!  
I didn't have the heart to wake you, looks like  
you needed The sleep, judging by the snoring!  
I'm just off for a walk to find Vincent. I'll be back  
in time to make us all breakfast.  
Tifa x  
  
Cloud frowned. "I don't snore! Do I?" Then the knocking sounded again. He slowly got to his feet and stretched before making his way downstairs.

* * *

"You think she'll be up?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"I hope so, because I'm not crating this thing all the way down here for no rea – wait what's that?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
CLOSED  
Until further notice due to  
Unexpected events.  
Sorry for any inconvenience!  
Tifa.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sofia stared at the sign hung on the front door of the bar dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? Tifa certainly hadn't told her about any of this. It was 8.00am Thursday morning, just another normal day. Or was it a private holiday for Tifa on Thursday October 5th? She doubted it.  
  
"Ah...Miguel? Any ideas?"  
  
Miguel stared at the sign just as confused as Sofia.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sofia rolled her eyes at the poor response from her brother, and gently rapped on the door.  
  
There was a delay of silence.  
  
She frowned before knocking again, at three intervals. Still no reply.  
  
"Well this is just gre –"  
  
"Shhhh!" Miguel hushed, as he listened more intently. There was a sound coming from the other side of the door. Muffled footsteps – they weren't Tifa's.  
  
Miguel's eyes widened. He pushed his sister back out of the way and stood in front of her just as the latch on the door could be heard sliding off.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Miguel's mouth gawped open.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he blurted out.  
  
The unknown figure of a man standing in the doorway suddenly brought his arm up -  
  
Sofia eventually managed to push her brother out of the way and –  
  
Miguel stared open mouthed down at the unconscious man below him.  
  
"Sofia....what did you just do?"  
  
She held up the stainless steel pan in her hand that she had picked out of the box she had carried down here, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Miguel looked from the pan, to the fallen man, to Sofia.  
  
"Oh Jesus...I think I just figured out who you knocked out."  
  
Sofia looked to the scruffy shock of blonde hair of the fallen man and gulped.  
  
"Tifa's going to kill me."  
  
"Now why would I want – ARGH! SOFIA! MIGUEL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!" Tifa shouted frozen on the spot at the sight before her. Miguel and Sofia were stood in the open doorway looking down at the unconscious form of Cloud lying on the floor in front of them. Sofia had a pan in her raised hand. Tifa glared at her and Sofia quickly hid the pan behind her back pointing accusingly at Miguel.  
  
He noticed this and his expression turned to one of anger.  
  
"Don't you dare try to pin this on me!"  
  
"Both of you!!" Tifa shouted rushing to Cloud, and kneeling beside him. "Both of you just shut up and help me get him back upstairs." She snapped. Miguel took hold of Cloud's legs as Tifa grasped his underarms. Together they heaved the well-built warrior back upstairs and laid him down on the comfortable burnt orange coloured sofa in the lounge area. Miguel then slumped himself down in the two-seater to the right of the sofa and sighed.  
  
"That was hard wor- hey!" He complained, as Tifa pinched his ear hard and pulled him up.  
  
"Ok ok, get off already!" Tifa let go when she had dragged him over to the kitchen area. He took a seat in one of the smooth wood dining chairs that sat around a thick wooden table that was situated at the right wall of the kitchen next to a large window.  
  
Sofia followed cautiously and took a seat beside her brother. Tifa walked over to the sink, grabbing a clean cloth and placing it under the cold water tap. "So, which one of you wants to go first?" She asked, turning the cold water on, rubbing the cloth wet.  
  
"Well shorty here decided to mash your fella's head in with a pan." Miguel stated. Sofia elbowed him harshly in the ribs, causing him to yelp. "Shut up." She growled. Miguel just glared at his sister annoyed.  
  
"We thought someone was trying to burgle you!" She said defending herself. "I mean, we knocked but you didn't come to the door, nobody did for ages, and even when you sleep in it never takes you that long to come to the door and – "Miguel sat forward, blocking his sister from Tifa's view.  
  
"What she means is, you obviously weren't in, but we heard someone moving in there, didn't sound like your feet, more like a Marlboro or something, way he was dragging his heels..." Miguel began, sticking his thumb back over his shoulder, motioning over at Cloud. "So when the door opened, and this strange guy was there, we took one look at him and before we could stop him he – "  
  
"He attempted to hit me!" Sofia shouted, pushing her brother back in his seat so she could see Tifa, who was now squeezing access water from the wet cloth in her hands. Tifa looked at Sofia strangely. "He what?"  
  
Sofia nodded. "Yeah, he looked like he was gonna hit me! He raised his arm up and – "  
  
"And BAM! He goes down!" Miguel said laughing to himself. "Who'd have thought it? My sister knocking probably the strongest bloke on the planet out! And with something as lame as a pan!" At that, he burst out laughing hard.  
  
Tifa rolled her eyes and walked over to Cloud. "I'm glad you think it's funny Miguel."  
  
He calmed himself and rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I sure do." Tifa kneeled down to Cloud, patting the sore mark left on his head with the cloth.  
  
"Because he's not going to when he wakes up. He hasn't slept properly for days, and then when he does get to sleep, he's woken up by two foreigners he's never met before, and hit on the head with a pan. Oh yeah, he's gonna have a temper on him all right. And I wouldn't like to be in his way when he wakes up..." She looked over her shoulder with a smirk.  
  
Miguel gulped. "Uh...did you just say temper? Ok well there's the magic word. Sofia, it's nice to know you want to be a domestic dominatrix when you grow up, but can we leave now? Its one thing hitting the guy when he's half dead from lack of sleep, but when he's alert he can kick the crap out of Sephiroth. You're pan wouldn't stand a chance." With that Miguel got to his feet, so did an embarrassed looking Sofia.  
  
"Thanks for letting us meet Mr. Wonderful Tifa, but we better be going now like you say. Wish we'd have paid attention to that sign now..."  
  
Tifa stood up and smiled. "Well I did think it would be obvious. The CLOSED bit in particular."  
  
"Yeah, yeah smart ass." Miguel said smiling back. "Anyway, I didn't get chance, seen as Sofy knocked him out and all, but, I'm chuffed for you Tifa. You're man came back after all then huh? Smart guy." With a last wink, Miguel left, Sofia not far behind him.  
  
"What an asshole." Miguel blurted out angrily as he stomped down Tifa's stairs. Sofia blinked and gawped at her brother.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Miguel remained quiet until they had both left the bar completely. As soon as he shut the front door he started once again. "Aw come on Sofy, you can't tell me that this guy is anything more than an over-rated moron?"  
  
Sofia just stared at her brother astonished.  
  
Miguel turned back to face the way they were walking, along the beach back to the centre of Costa Del Sol.  
  
"One minute, he's battling all evil like Sephiroth and that other freak Jenova right? Then poof the world is saved and all hail God Jackass." He kicked the sand beneath his feet, sending a small cloud of it into the air. "Well I'm not buying it. All of the others like Tifa did the work. He just takes all the credit because he ran away. It's like when an artist dies, they become famous, and the other ones who strive all their lives to get somewhere get ignored. This world never makes sense to me."  
  
Sofia just stared at her brother. "Miguel...where's all this coming from?"  
  
"And then!" Miguel laughed, ignoring his sister's words. "He just strolls back to Tifa, right into her apartment, right back into her life. He takes his shoes off, kicks his feet firmly under the fucking table no doubt, and that's it. Settled back into the take-advantage-of-Tifa role he does so well." He spat at the floor in anger and carried on walking, frowning bitterly.  
  
"Miguel, what's come over you? You were the one always defending him; I'm the one who is supposed to hate him right? He's here and that makes Tifa happy. I can see that now, can't you?" Sofia began. Miguel stopped and spun round to face his sister accusingly. She backed off slightly.  
  
"No! I was only doing that for her! Not him! Defending him just made her cheer up. Feeding her lines like 'He's not all that bad, I bet he's been trying to find you ever since you two parted' helped perk her up a bit. Otherwise, like when you whined about him, all Tifa would do was go quiet and into 'thinky' mode and get depressed. Now she's just gonna get hooked up on him again, he'll piss off and she'll be even worse off than she started!"  
  
At that, Miguel walked off leaving Sofia stunned.  
  
She had never seen her brother so angry, not ever. She rarely heard him swear at all either. "He must really care about you Tifa..." She said to herself, as she watched Miguel walk away.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing with this Cloud guy Tifa, I really do. For all our sakes..."  
  
...................................... ................  
  
Yeah!!  
  
Kick some ass Miguel! You kick that sand! Well I can tell you I've been waiting to get this baby out for ages! (The chapter I mean) With Miguel finally going nuts! Woohoo! Erm...ahem...anyway, on a more serious and mature note, this chapter was done in one afternoon and I thoroughly enjoyed writing every bit! The photograph moment just popped into my head as I was writing Cloud entering Tifa's apartment, and I'll let you know now, 90% of this whole fic has been and will be written off of the top of my head as I go, hence why chapters take so long. I only know a handful of things I want to happen in the fic, and one was Cloud's disease. The others I have planned from the start and they are just as in your face and surprising as Cloud's disease I promise! So keep reading. I'm off to eat an apple.  
  
Now do your bit people, R & R  
  
Xx Jessie xX  
  
...................................... ................


	9. Calm before the storm

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

Hello again!

Well what do we have here? A new chapter? YEP! Whoa! Look at us! Never thought we'd get to chapter 9 folks! But we did and this fic is likely to go on for another load yet, maybe more. Depends on how much I can fit reasonably well into each chapter! But anyway, the last two chapters went down well I'm pleased to say. So here's the next. I enjoyed hearing your responses to Miguel in the end of the last chapter. Hehehe! Keep those reviews coming!

Toodles!

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

Dylon smiled to himself. Watching that idiot Costan Miguel have a tantrum wasn't his favourite pastime but seen as it was over Strife, he couldn't be more pleased. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he observed the look on the young Sofia's face, saddened, upset – no doubt at a loss. Things were falling into place nicely.

He got to his feet slowly, without bothering with much effort. It was early, the beach was just beginning to fill with the various families or dysfunctional couples with brat kids as he liked to think of them, and the sunbathers/egotistic pricks. Miguel was approaching. He walked up the stone stairs leading to the upper street in a frustrated fashion, right past Dylon without even acknowledging him. Dylon just watched him pass, the smirk still plain on his face. It would not be as hard as he had first thought to get that idiot on his side.

Now it was easier than ever.

Dylon set off at a quickened pace, straight for his target.

* * *

"Where are we?" Reno asked himself, a thoroughly confused expression on his face.

Elena clicked her laptop shut, and shoved it to one side. Irritated, she stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Move over." She said, shoving Rude out of the way of the map that was spread over the bonnet of the Midnight blue saloon. Reno was bent over the map, running his finger down one of the many coloured fine lines that crossed over each other on the paper. He squinted hard faking a look of concentration.

Elena brushed him away with her hand and stood observing the map. The sun was baking them in their suits – yes those trademark blue suits – and Reno was the only one with sense to have chucked his onto the roof, where it dangled. His tie was hung low, half way down his chest and his shirt unbuttoned at the collar, his sleeves rolled up.

"You two have been stood here pouring over this map for half an hour, well at least you have Reno. What is so hard about reading a map?!" Elena asked rhetorically, though as usual Reno didn't pick up on that and commented yet again.

"Well you see all those lines, there, and there, oh and there, oh yeah and you know what that looks like? Another fucking line! They're labelled all right, but this country lane doesn't look very public does it? Unless there's a red arrow saying 'you are here' then we're screwed."

"Shut up Reno." Elena snapped. She shook her head, as she removed her jacket, folding it loosely before throwing it to hang on the roof – which didn't happen as it slipped off the surface of the car and fell onto the dusty road.

Reno snorted and chuckled to himself. He shot a look over at Rude, whose mouth twitched at the corner, refusing to give way.

Elena closed her eyes momentarily, cursing herself under her breath. She quickly gathered herself together and tried her best to ignore the humiliation by busying herself with the map. She ran her hand along various labelled roads and squinted.

"Ok…what was the last road we were on? I mean, public road, one that you'd recognise on a map." She asked.

"That was over an hour away, we've been down these stupid lanes for ages." Reno pointed out. Elena turned to him.

"I don't care how long ago that was, I just want to know. Which one?"

Reno paused.

And stayed silent.

Suddenly someone pointed at a spot on the map. Elena looked round to see Rude. "That one." He stated. "We've done eighty miles since then." Elena nodded and after marking an eighty-mile radius line around that point, she began working out various routes they could have taken. With Rude's help on which direction turnings they took, she could pin point where they had ended up.

She just took a moment to mark another thing on the map before handing Rude back his pen she borrowed. She patted Reno on the shoulder mockingly with a smirk before walking to pick up her dust-covered jacket. Rude took a glance at the map before walking back to the car, and getting back into the drivers seat. Reno stood confused.

Then he looked down at the map. Elena had been busy, there were marks all over the place, a rough circle pen line for a radius line here, small crosses and ticks there, and there – then Reno frowned. Staring at him was a drawn on arrow sporting the words 'you are here asshole'. He looked up and saw Elena smirking at him from the side of the car just before she climbed in. He scoffed and gathered up the map.

Placing his hand on the door handle, he pulled on it but it was locked from inside. There was a knock on the window that made him look up. Elena was sat there, pointing to the small plastic tube on the door that was clicked in to show she had locked the door.

Reno scrunched his fist around the map in his hand tightly, keeping his tongue leashed behind his teeth.

Defeated, and boasting a child's temper, he climbed into the backseat, shoving the map into Elena's lap.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, opening the creased folds of the map. Rude turned the ignition key, lifted the handbrake and put his foot down without a word; they were off again. This time Elena was navigating, much to everyone (including Reno's) relief.

* * *

Dreaming…

That was the only way to describe the state Tifa Lockheart was in right now. She was sat in a pulled up chair beside the sleeping form of someone she had only ever seen in her dreams for the past ten months. She just sat there, watching his chest rise and fall, listening to the sound of his faint breathing. Now and then she would reach out to move stray strands of hair away from his face, or gently dampen his sore forehead with a cloth, but he never flinched, never showed any signs of waking up.

Suddenly the door opened.

Tifa flung her head round to look at the doorway –

"Vincent! How did you get in?" she said getting to her feet. Then she realised how loud she had said that and quickly looked at Cloud. He hadn't moved a muscle, least of all his eyelids. She sighed in relief, chucking the cloth onto her empty chair, and walked over to Vincent. "I guess I must have forgotten to lock the door earlier…Anyway, I came looking for you this morning, but Jack said you never called in last night. He didn't have any customers last night actually, so he didn't get you confused with anyone. What happened to you? You said you were stopping at the inn last night." She said, in a hushed voice.

"I preferred to stay in familiar surroundings compared to the inn. I noticed you had the key to Cloud's villa here still, and in the same place. I remember you getting it and bringing it here originally." He replied in his usual tone. Though it was never bold to begin with so Tifa didn't have any fear of him waking Cloud.

"But…in that case, you lied. Last night, when you said you would go to the inn, you lied?" Tifa said, somewhere between confusion and shock. Vincent didn't deny it.

"I originally intended to spend the night there. I remembered you had the key to Cloud's villa and I chose to keep that information to myself. Cloud would have no doubt taken the easier alternative and avoided your questions by staying there also."

"So you never told him." She finished his sentence off for him. He nodded.

Tifa couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Vincent. But…as you can see, I haven't so much as gotten a word out of him since last night. I came back this morning from looking for you, and found him out cold in the doorway downstairs. It was thanks to a couple of friends of mine, an accident trust me, seen as a pan was involved. Don't ask". She said, before Vincent questioned her about it.

"So, I brought him back up here and this is where he's stayed since then. About three, four hours now? Yeah, about four hours." She said, verifying her guess by glancing at the round wall clock. "And last night, all I got, well, all I expected really was small talk. He was exhausted and I just let him rest and get the much-needed sleep he was lacking before I asked for the long explanation. I'm sure there is one." She finished, glancing back at Cloud. "I guess you were tired too huh? Not like you to get up at noon." She said with a small smile.

"Well, he's not waking up for nobody, so what would you say to some lunch?"

"I wouldn't say no."

Tifa beamed with a smile and walked over to the kitchen. Soon enough, she was moving around her traditional Costan kitchen with ease and familiarity, the sun filling the large room full of surfaces with bright warm light. Vincent sat down at the table and patiently waited, been able for the first time to watch Tifa in her skill of cooking. Occasionally she would catch his eye and ask him about which herb he liked or which choice of side dish he preferred. He felt involved, comfortable, almost at home here.

He had missed Tifa a whole lot more than he thought. And as he sat there he wondered about his other friends and just how much he wanted for them to all be sat here, altogether with him and Tifa. Including passed out Cloud. He felt in his mind he could speak for everyone by saying he missed being on a journey again.

Just then Tifa came to sit opposite him at the round table, breaking his thoughts.

"I've made us a chicken lattice, it should take about 40 minutes to cook. There's enough for the sloth when he wakes up too." She said with a small smile. Then she noticed the look in Vincent's eyes. "What's on your mind Vincent? You look, I dunno…distant."

Vincent paused before looking straight at Tifa, meeting her glance. "During the short duration of our journey, I learnt and experienced things equal to those of my whole life. So much happened, we went through so many trying times when we could have given up, but we held each other together. I guess now it has all come to an end I'm sad to see it go." He said simply.

Tifa looked down at her hands cupped round a glass of water.

"I know. I keep thinking that. Getting back to normal life just isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's so…well, mundane compared to travelling the world, going to a new place every day. Every morning waking up in another place, only to get up, gather everyone together and head off to the next destination. Our feet never touched the ground, well barely. But now we've all scattered to our places, and settled. Sure we see each other now and again but for instance, Red's in Cosmo Canyon. Arranging transport to get there is hard enough, and it takes a while to get there. Once you reach the place its like you are arranging to meet the dead when you try finding him long enough to have him sit still and talk small talk with you. It's practically impossible. It's not like he doesn't want to but, so much is demanded of him, he has little time to himself these days. And when you're talking to him, you are constantly aware of a clock ticking, telling you that you don't have much time and he has to rush off soon so make it quick." She went quiet after that.

"And…we lost so much along the way. I don't want to lose what we have now. As a group of friends we're hanging on by a thread, literally. Though it's probably snapped already. I just wish everyone could see how easy it is to lose each other…" she paused again, her glance returning to the glass of water. She looked carefully at her watery reflection and closed her eyes.

"Aeris." Vincent said for her. She nodded and slowly opened her eyes.

"I think about her every day almost. I see something that reminds me of her, or I hear someone talking, laughing and I think to myself 'that sounds just like something Aeris would say'. Most of all though, at times I'll just sit in this apartment and just miss her company. It comes as simply as that. And I already feel that way for Barrett, for Red, and for Yuffie especially. I haven't seen that girl since New Year. Cid, surprisingly I've seen most of all. He travels once a month to 'do the rounds' as he calls it. Translated to mean visiting everyone. I get to know how everybody else is doing from him, and they know how I am through Cid also. I guess that is a reason why we're just too lazy to see each other. We just regard asking Cid the same as asking each other in person. Which isn't right at all."

"I never thought Cid would be the person who did that. Is it that everyone else is too busy in their own lives, or just busier than him?" Vincent asked, looking to Tifa's un-touched glass of water.

Tifa noticed this and smiled. "Water filter is in the fridge Vincent. Glasses are in that cupboard there. Help yourself." He nodded in thanks and stood up to get himself one. Tifa replied to his last question as he reached for a glass, closing the cupboard afterwards. "I guess so. I mean, originally Cid was busier than everyone else with his projects, and he still is don't get me wrong; but life is so much more time-consuming than that. All the rest of us have complicated routines. We can't just drop them like he can drop a spanner and pick it up again whenever he wants."

Vincent sat back down after clearing half the glass of water down his throat. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself Tifa?" He asked simply. She caught the look in his eye and avoided it, shifting her glance to the window over his shoulder. "Well…I…" she sighed and looked down at the table. "You're right. I'm just making up excuses aren't I? That's basically all I keep doing. I want to see everyone but…I always had the agenda of keeping my 'waiting for Cloud' status. Now he's back I have no excuse. I should just go find them. Make that extra effort, and make them find the time to get together. It's just hard though…" she admitted.

Vincent nodded. "The idea of meeting here every year for New Year was a good idea Tifa, but don't let that stop you from making the effort to see people other than that. Coming up with that idea makes you no better than everyone else." Tifa paused, feeling guilty. "I know that. I do, honestly I do. I was carried away with things here. Too carried away with my own selfish needs of waiting for Cloud to think about my friends. I shoved everyone else to one side didn't I?"

Vincent paused before he replied. "Yes. But they understood, we understood." He corrected himself.

"Oh my God, they don't even know he's back do they?" She suddenly realised. "They need to know! We need to tell them! That'll make them come over here, and then we can think about the things we've done wrong up to now, and we can spend that much needed time with each other. You disappeared on your own way as well Vincent, but we got in contact when we needed I know. Just right now you're already sat here, we can get everyone together." Her tone was lighter, and she sounded much happier.

"That's settled then. Next time Cid rings me up to tell me he's coming round again, I'll ask him to call to see everyone else first. He can pick everybody else up on the way this time, I'll just say I have a surprise I want everyone to see." At that she smiled brightly and got to her feet, picking up her glass and emptying the water down the sink. She dried the glass and put it away before turning to pick up her oven gloves.

"Let's check on that Lattice. I don't know about you, but with these butterflies in my stomach I'm even more hungry in this excitement." She commented, a grin on her face.

Vincent was pleased at her sudden change in mood. Without knowing it, she had just gotten herself out of her own sadness. He had only helped her along by asking the right questions. He hoped he could do the same for Cloud in order to convince him to make his own decisions on telling Tifa what she badly needed to know.

"Ok. Looking good. So, Broccoli or asparagus with it? Oh lets go mad and have both!" She declared. Vincent could have laughed at her sudden giddiness.

_Could_ have that is.

* * *

Reno jolted awake. He blinked a few times before he realised his surroundings. He was still sat in the back of the car with Rude looking calm as usual driving in front, Elena watching the road, open map in her lap. Suddenly she turned her head to look back at Reno.

"So the snoring sloth finally awakes? About time. You were beginning to give me and Rude a headache." She said, as Reno wiped the small amount of dribble from the corner of his mouth.

"What time is it?"

"Nine twenty two." Elena replied after looking at her wristwatch. Reno frowned, rubbing his aching head and yawned. "Where are we?"

"Not far now. I'd say we'll make it in an hour or so." Elena said, before looking back at him. "Try to keep awake this time. You nearly slobbered on the seats with your dribbling."

Reno frowned. "Button it smart ass. It's your fault we took so long. Me and Rude had to come all the way down here to get you. Mideel, I tell you. You're an idiot Elena, I swear if you didn't have blonde hair I'd think it was a mystery." Rude smirked in the dark of the car, the occasional overhead road light giving his expression away to a very frustrated Elena.

"I was with a client!! I have to get the investors on side Reno! The one in Mideel was taking a lot of work. I said I'd get to Junon, just that I'd be a day later than you two.

Reno rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's a likely choice you would have turned up in the right place too." He said sarcastically. "No, our client this time is much more important. Seen as you were being a stubborn little girl again, we had to come pick you up. I wasn't risking any chances. This is not the time to look unprofessional Elena, not with this guy."

"Speaking of him, does he know you're screwing him over?" Rude asked.

Reno grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "Does he hell." He slouched low in the middle of the back seat, in a more comfortable position.

"You don't think there's any chance things won't go our way?"

Reno frowned slightly. "It's not like you to doubt us Rude."

"I just think you're taking this a bit too casually. Remember who we're dealing with."

"Oh yeah, I know all right. But what can they do? They won't have their friends around them this time, so what can those two possibly do to us?"

Elena scoffed, resting her left elbow on the door, her head tilted to rest on her lifted hand. "All this for some cheap publicity stunt."

"Watch your mouth." Reno snapped. "This isn't just a publicity stunt, so get your facts right. We are here for much more than that, specifically to get our status of authority back and settle an old score well overdue. Don't get confused Elena and don't doubt the intentions of this assignment again."

Elena quietened down for two reasons. One, Reno spoke in his harsh and serious tone, and two, he called her by her name directly addressing her. An order.

She silently watched the heavy rain patter against the window, listening to the quiet sound of it. She felt like a young child having just been told off. Reno closed his eyes and also calmed himself. This assignment could go the other way just as much as it could go in _their _favour. He knew that but his unofficial role as leader kept his thought restrained in his mind only.

The next hour passed in silence. All the while, Rude kept his eyes fixed on the late road ahead of him. The night was his ally most definitely. He preferred things to be on his terms, and daylight meant extra civilians, extra people; extra witnesses. Rude fit in perfectly with the dark. Rain provided the background noise to cover footsteps and movement. The conditions were perfect.

This will all go to plan. It had to. He would not allow for errors.

Not this time.

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

Well what do you think? Things are getting pretty active now huh? ABOUT TIME!! I hear you cry, but wait, I haven't finished yet :p you better look forward to the next chapter. It'll be up within the next few days, I didn't want to finish this chapter here, I wanted to keep going but the event next chapter deserves a whole chapter to itself, every bit of it. Ooooh! Can't wait. I'm off to go type. Seeya!

Xx Jessie xX

P.S. Before I go, I would like to say a special thank you to a few people. Firstly, a little someone called Manon, who I would like to name Miguel's number one fan (that was a wink btw) though you are his 'single' fan most likely, but none the less Miguel has a fan! He's happy about it too so thanks to you! I appreciate your comments, and I'll tread carefully in future handling Miguel. Whoa…surprising to think somebody gives a damn about him. Awww bless you! Thanks! Ok then, to the next person, someone who gave me the idea of changing Cloud's disease to a fictional one. Thanks for that knock on the head, because it woke me up. I changed it. It's now fictional with a name and short hand letters too (go check 'the secret' chapter) so now I can control the exact effects of the disease, time limit, time of diagnosis, warning signs the whole shebang! So thanks to you Kyuu!

So, don't you all go around thinking I'm arrogant enough to just read your reviews casually and ignore them. I actually carefully consider each and every one. Thanks again to EVERYBODY who has reviewed. Taking those few minutes to post something means the world to me Don't forget to email me for a chat now!

**_--------------------------------------------------_**


	10. The cogs are slowly turning

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Prologue **

"Don't patronise me."

"I wasn't even considering it, all I'm asking is that you could just –"

"I said don't patronise me!"

"Would you just list –"

"No!" Sofia slammed the vegetable knife that was in her hand, hard onto the wooden chopping board in front of her.

"I've had enough Miguel." She paused in the awkward silence, before raising her head to look out of the large kitchen window of her family home hidden away in the hills of Costa Del Sol.

After hearing the door of the kitchen creak to a close she sighed heavily.

On the window ledge in front of her was an early picture of her and her brother when they weren't even of an age that had reached double figures yet.

A small giggle escaped her lips, as she remembered when it has been taken, and what it was like to be that young. Wiping her hands on her apron, and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear that escaped from her braid, she picked up the photograph.

Miguel was posing, standing proud because of the friendship bracelet on his wrist that he had gotten that morning from his first girlfriend. He hadn't known what a girlfriend was at that age, but that was during the time when he was blissfully naïve. Ella. That was her name. Sophia was the reason Miguel had Ella, because as a sister, Sofia had thought it her job to look after her big brother, and marched right up to Ella, asking her to be Miguel's girlfriend because he wanted one for his birthday, and she'd heard him say Ella was "real pretty".

Miguel couldn't stop raving about 'Sofy' all that day, telling everyone he could about how she was the best little sister in the world. So he could show her off, Miguel stood tall in their garden, grinning with one of his baby teeth visibly missing, and his arm around his sister. Sophia was holding a thumbs up like Miguel was doing, with a cute expression as she looked up at her brother to see if she was doing it right.

The photograph embodied their relationship. Sofia, the sensible one, who was slightly reserved in comparison to her loud, energetic, charismatic brother who though she acted like she was superior to, in fact had learned all she knew from the things Miguel had taught her.

Obviously, their parents came into play with the main lessons, but as for growing up, Sofia couldn't have been without Miguel.

And now?

Sofia put down the photograph. She knew what her brother had asked her to go along with was stupid, not anywhere near the right thing to do, given their recent situation.

Having said that, she admired Miguel in such a way that only a sister could understand. Going against what he asked was definitely the right thing to do, there was no doubting that, nor a single benefit to following Miguel's idea; other than his word.

And in the end, that was what she trusted.

Breathing deeply, she turned and picked up the phone. With trembling hands she waited for the dialling tone to stop.

* * *

The phone rang.

Cloud stirred.

The phone kept on ringing, and got louder when he lifted the stone weight of his head off of the pillow it was on, before letting it drop back down again.

Sensing Tifa wasn't around, he eventually realised he should be pulling his weight as she has allowed him to stay here so selflessly, and with a groan, he reached out for the phone and placed the receiver to his ear muttering a muffled "Hello" in a grainy early morning voice.

There was a pause from the other end.

Cloud blinked when he felt his eyes drooping close again and lifted his head up slowly with a yawn repeating his greeting once again.

Again there was no answer.

"Who the hell is this?" Cloud asked the mystery caller.

"…I…Is that Cloud?"

"…Who is this?"

"It's Sofia, I work with Tifa. I…Is she in?"

"Not right now."

"…Well, could you ask her if she would come around to see me this afternoon? I need to speak to her about…something."

Cloud paused. The girl seemed edgy about something. Nervous.

"One. That's the best time. Ask her to come then. Sorry to have disturbed you." With that the phone clicked off, leaving the drone signalling Sofia's abrupt exit from the conversation.

Cloud paused after he replaced the phone receiver. What had that been about? He didn't have a place interfering with Tifa's affairs, but whoever the girl was he didn't like the tone of her voice, not to mention the fact that she had smacked him over the head with a pan the first time she met him, and was the reason his head felt like a lolling brick when he tried to lift it up.

After another ten minutes drifting with the idea of sleep, Cloud decided to get himself up.

Heaving his body into a sitting position, he rubbed his fingers on his forehead, hissing briefly at the pain. "It must be illegal to be up at this hour in a holiday resort." He moaned stretching his aching back until he felt his shoulders click out of their tensed position.

"Ok Tifa. Where are you?" He asked the room, looking around.

The room looked normal enough, unchanged from the night before when he had slept here – more comfortably though it had to be said. Standing up he slowly stretched his strong arms out, before letting them flop back down to his sides.

Walking bare foot over the carpet, he approached the kitchen area, flinching slightly when his foot met the cold clean floor of the open room.

He smiled, more awake now, at the room. It was Tifa's all right.

The colours were fresh, white and light blue with yellow hinted in places. Deep wooden cupboards and table gave it a warm almost homely feel – although Tifa was a long way from home, right?

Cloud reminded himself – this was her home now.

He moved over to the fridge

On the Smeg fridge there were alphabet magnets holding various drawings from Marlene, newspaper clippings, recipe samples, a stuck on notepad and pen - wait - newspaper clippings?

Cloud leaned closer – and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Tifa jumped slightly before halting and smiling to herself.

"Morning Miguel." She said without turning around. Soon enough, Miguel appeared in front of her, after allowing two women to pass him in the street, tipping his invisible hat at them with a wink.

They giggling played on in the background behind Tifa as Miguel's smiling face came into view.

"Lovely day don't you think?"

"Yeah, uh, sure it is."

"Come on you, let me take those bags away and sit you down in the Café De Marca and buy one of those pastry things you like so much." Miguel said wrinkling his nose at the thought.

He motioned to the café across the cobbled and slightly busy street. An old woman was the only resident occupying one of the outside tables, and smiled to Miguel in greeting.

He waved and greeted her by name – his neighbour – just as Tifa started speaking again.

"With you being a woman and all, why do you eat things that have the pastry suffocating in calories?" He questioned, attempting to grasp Tifa's thin white stretching carrier bags full of – well, food.

"At at ahh." Tifa shunned, backing away slightly, shaking her head. "I can cope with these fine thanks. As for being a 'woman' as you call it, might I remind you that I have had you face down begging me to stop more times then I can remember?"

The old woman choked on the coffee she was drinking.

Miguel smirked, then faked a look of panic, moving closer to Tifa as he looked around them at the people in the street passing by. "Keep your voice down woman, please. You're gonna ruin my eligible bachelor reputation around here. If people hear you they'll start thinking I'm a one-woman kinda guy, and that you're the one wearing the trousers in this relationship. I mean geez."

Tifa laughed and nudged him toward the café.

"Fine, I give up. But if this goes straight to my hips, I'll work off the calories by beating you to a pulp. Now be a good boy and buy me that pastry you promised." She winked mockingly at him and took a seat, setting her bags under the table beside her feet.

Miguel saluted casually as he headed inside the café. Tifa smiled warmly at the old woman opposite, who widened her eyes in shock before getting hurridly to her feet and leaving.

"Okay…" Tifa said slowly as she watched the woman hurry off in confusion.

Miguel returned with a tray and looked from Tifa to the empty table the woman had just vacated. He turned his head back to Tifa and perked a brow. "Causing trouble with the locals again Tifa?" He shook his head as he placed the tray on the intricately patterned round metal table and sat down. "Honestly, I can't take you anywhere these days."

Tifa frowned as she reached over and lifted the plate with her pastry on and set it in front of her.

Miguel smiled. "Only messing with you kiddo." He said as he grabbed the cherry from Tifa's pastry and popped it into his mouth.

"Oh, feel free to pinch my cherry Miguel." Tifa said sarcastically.

Miguel's eyes went wide.

"Scuse me?"

Tifa blushed slightly in the silence.

Miguel smiled, and Tifa finally got the butt of the joke.

"That joke was cheap and predictable Miguel. You're getting worse." She said, ripping the pastry and placing sections in her mouth.

"Me getting worse?" He asked, lifting his own order from the tray – a smoothie – and gulping a large portion of it down. "Impossible." He said, wiping his mouth.

"Oh you think so do you?"

He nodded.

"Well then, as soon as we next see someone in the street who knows you – preferably not female, they're biased –"

Miguel smirked at that.

"We'll ask them what they think. I bet you they will agree with me."

"That's biased on your part!"

"how?"

Miguel looked at Tifa's white three quarter length sleeve, fitted shirt, that had only the top two buttons undone to show the silver cross pendant around her neck.

"Well…you're not showing your um, 'assets' off as such, but you're still a woman and men around here are biased towards you just as much as the women are towards me."

"Fine. We'll ask three men, and three women. Happy?"

"Yeah I guess. But why don't we make a wager on this?" He grinned before lowering his head to suck the straw stuck in his smoothie, with his arms folded on the table in front of him.

Tifa laughed. "Well you would think of th – " Tifa stopped mid-sentence at the sound of her ringing PHS.

Her eyes widened and she rummaged in the back pocket of her low hip cut jeans until her hand came upon it. She pulled it out, flipping it open and placing it to her ear.

"Cloud?"

Miguel's expression turned dark, as his eyes flicked upwards to look at her, sucking louder on the straw until Tifa waved him silent with a motion of her hand.

"What?…Who did?…You mean Sofia?…No she is not called that just because she hit you, learn her name – oh okay…one?…that's barely two hours away…what?…oh ok…fine…I'm in town…no not the tourist part, it's the residential town, the more traditional area of Costa…It's just down the small hill at the back of the bar, and left down the side streets…Yes…No I haven't…Miguel…What do you mean who's that?"

Miguel sat back folding his arms over his black tank top covered chest and watched her.

"…I'll be there, I promise, so if she rings back, tell her I got the message and that there's nothing to worry about…Hasn't he?…I don't know where to look for him, you know what kind of person Vincent is."

Miguel's eyes widened. There was another member of AVALANCHE here at Costa?

"Ok Cloud…take care…I will…there's food in the cupboards and I'll be round to speak to you this afternoon as soon as I get back from Sofia's…Yes…" Tifa's voice softened. "I do too…I know you are…don't mention it Cloud, honestly I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled. "Goodbye Cloud."

With that, she clicked the PHS shut and shoved it back into her pocket.

"So, how's lover boy?" Miguel asked sourly.

Tifa frowned.

"Don't call him that."

"What? Why not? He is isn't he? Come on Tifa, we've all heard about you and him, even the papers spout all that crap. They sniffed a romance between AVALANCHE members and jumped on it. There's talk of a film too."

"Oh please…" Tifa said unimpressed.

"I'm telling you! Anyway, you'd better head back to him. Don't worry, I'll grab the bill for all this. Go on, run along now."

Tifa grabbed Miguel's arm as he tried to clear away the plates.

His head snapped up to meet her gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere until I finish my pastry, now sit."

Miguel blinked in confusion, then smiled slightly, sitting back.

"Ok missy, but hurry up, because I have an errand to run. I need to apologise to that old woman you offended earlier. She has a stall in the market square you know, and it just so happens I am strolling that way later on."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Her grand daughter just turned eighteen. Now who could be better at showing the girl the sights now she's legal and above board hmm?"

Tifa frowned.

"Whoa whoa, before you start lecturing me, I'm in my prime, barely twenty, thought maybe a bit too close to twenty one by now, but still, I'm within my limits to go for a girl her age. I've had youngsters of sixteen come to me before trying to act all grown up, and I just laugh and tell them to come back when they've grown up. Just so happens one of them finally has. And she's an old flame. I remember trying to hold onto her when I was eighteen, bless. Thought I was all besotted. Pah – then I discovered bars and she went out of the window."

Tifa shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you sometimes, but I have to see this, so I'll be coming along. My guess is, she'll knock you down for being such a prat to her in your past lives."

"Only sometimes? That's good. So, shall we get going? Honestly now pastry girl, it aint good for your hips, and if you're coming we have to hurry up or you won't get to our's for one. Yes, I asked Sofy to ring you last night for me before you ask."

Tifa stood up. "Last night? But she rang me this morning according to Cloud."

Miguel smirked.

"Oh…you didn't wake up at home this morning did you?" She asked tentatively, watching him as he left money for the bill. Eventually he stood up and smiled at her.

"You know me too well my friend."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well this may seem a little short and not much helping the plot regarding other characters (the turks, Dylon the bad guy, Cid, Barrett) but, this is an update is what it is, and a break from the major storyline - though there are some very important bits in this, so read carefully ;)

G'night and G'bless

Xx Jessie xX

P.S Welcome back WrexSoul!! where you been> Good to have you back! And to all of you lovely reviewers I am so happy about the responses I have been getting about my one off fic Souls Lost In The Snow. Thank you so much, it boosted me into updating this because you guys yet again restored my confidence in being a writer. Every comments counts to me, ask my reviewers, I have even changed parts of m fic because an outsider's comment on my work that I'm so wrapped up in, made clear sense of the jumble I made of Cloud's disease. Thanks again! (R & R!!!)


	11. His Hope Lost

When Heart Rules Over Mind 

**His hope lost**

Cloud sighed for the fifth time in the space of two minutes.

He blinked his swore eyes that had been previously transfixed on the scratty bit of newspaper in his hands, and shook his head clear.

"…I don't believe this…" He whispered in disbelief.

The clipping had been stuck to Tifa's fridge, by the sounds of it, around May, seen as it was an article about her birthday.

**LOCKHEART CELEBRATIONS RUINED BY HERO'S DISSAPEARENCE**

_Tifa Lockheart was all set to celebrate her twenty third birthday this week, with the residents of the central town of Osuna here in Costa, all putting an input into the planning and preparation of the event. However, despite having spoken to the brunette barely two days Prior to her birthday event, she seemed over the moon about everything being, better than I could have ever hoped for", as she put it, on eve of her birthday, Tifa Lockheart could, and most definitely did hope for better than she got for her birthday present this year. Her lifelong friend, and national hero Cloud Strife has not been found by the media, nor been spotted by any member of the public for months, and on May 2nd at 8:00am, Reeve Mahoney, Editor of the popular Ancient Planet newspaper, announced to the world in a special television interview, that Cloud Strife was officially missing. There was a public out cry, as not only had Strife been missing from the public eye, he had not been seen by a single member of AVALANCHE, which was as good as to say he had been seen by nobody in the world since the defeat of Seph- iroth. The hardest person it hit of all, above every other soul on the planet was Tifa Lock-heart. Though nobody felt like celebrating the next night on 3rd May – Tifa's birthday, the event went on. But their no.1 guest never showed. Reports have come in since that the bro-ken hearted brunette has shut herself in her room in the famous Solana Mar bar she keeps here in Costa, and will see nobody. Barrett Wallace is the next to try, as the AVALANCHE crew are all already still down here from the celebration of Tifa's birthday, and so it is hoped once the leader's delayed arrival happens, we will have Lockheart back. Reeve has issued a public footnote, and asked for the public and media to be respectful during this time, and refrain from crowding the Solana Bar home of his close friend._

Cloud dropped the folded, cut out article onto the kitchen table in front of him and rubbed his temple, muttering curses to himself under his breath. The one thing staring him in the face was the picture that had caught his attention in the first place – an artists' impression of himself, with Tifa in his grasp. The article had been folded so none of the print was showing, just the picture, and that was what Tifa had stuck to her fridge. A false hope? Or more likely just a constant reminder of things she didn't want anymore, because of the pain of the memory.

Cloud kicked the table leg in frustration. "Dammit, why do I have to be such a – " then he paused. He couldn't think of a word adequate for the absolute screw up he'd become.

By now, Tifa was sure to have gotten used to the idea of life without him. She had to have done. She couldn't mope around feeling sorry for herself, no, not Tifa. She was better than that. Better than him.

If she'd have gotten up and left him…he shivered at the thought. Fact is, she hadn't gotten the chance if she had ever wanted to. He'd ran away to live like a hermit for nearly a year without any help from Tifa. But if she had got up and left, vanished, he would have never rested, never been sensible enough to. He'd have scoured the earth hopelessly for as long as it took, when Tifa would likely have been under his nose the whole time.

Bottom line was, she always had been just that. He was just too arrogant to admit it, and always too foolish to see it.

Eventually, he stood up, folded the article up, and placed it back on the table, turning to the lounge space where he headed briskly for his bag. Sitting down he roughly unzipped it and grabbed some clean clothes, dumping them onto the sofa.

Pulling the white t-shirt over his head that he'd slept in, he shoved it into his bag and did the same with his pants. "It's about time Tifa heard what I have to say…" He mumbled to himself, whilst pulling his pants off from around his ankle.

Minutes later the bathroom door shut hard, the latch was forced across to lock the door in a split second, and Cloud hid himself in the hot running water of Tifa's shower. He could smell her in here with him, the scents of the soap, the shampoo he used, and the shower gel, as he poured her all over him.

He felt like he was about to faint in the room, this strange place that had held Tifa here for so long. The hot temperature made his head light, the steam almost causing him to suffocate. Suddenly, he felt his hand strike out and hit the shower edge, searching for the door frantically. He couldn't breathe, the air going into his lungs was clouded and stained with her scent. He felt like he was not meant to be here, some criminal who had invaded her home while she'd gone out, taking advantage of everything she had.

It felt as if the room was treating him like the traitor he really was, punishing him.

His fingers frantically felt for the edge of the sliding glass door of the shower, his mouth spluttering as the water fell into it. Then his fingers hit home, and her pulled the door aside, his large form spilling out onto the cold floor.

He could still hear the running water behind him as he hit the ground, and quickly drank in the thin air of the steamy room.

He didn't belong here.

Some time later, Cloud had cleaned up the water from the bathroom floor, shut off the shower, put everything back in its rightful place, and packed his stuff together, hiding it at the side of the sofa out of view under the shadow of the right-side arm.

He made it appear like he'd never been there, the sofa untouched, the room bare of his belongings. He had put on black pants, and black tank top and a white long sleeved shirt over the top, held by one button in the middle of his chest, with the sleeves rolled up. After lacing his boots, he grabbed the article he had read earlier, and shoved it in his back pocket.

With one last look at the un-touched, un-tarnished room he walked out, locking the apartment with one of the keys on the ring Tifa had left him. Once outside, he locked up the back door and headed for the traditional side of town, to the café Tifa said she was at earlier.

It was time for Cloud to face the truth, to face Tifa, and to tell her the real reason he went missing all those months ago. As he walked down the sun kissed cobbled streets, he was aware of the gawping mouths of the people he passed. He was recognisable all right.

But he didn't care. He placed his hands in the front pockets of his pants and walked at a casual place, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of normal life again. It had been months since he'd seen any life like this, and even longer since he'd been allowed to enjoy it.

But all the while, his feet grew heavier as he neared Tifa. He was going to have to tell her the truth about him.

He was dying.

There it was. The raw truth that he didn't want to admit, not even to himself.

And he had to tell her that this time there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"We're here." 

Dylon sat upright in attention and mild shock, placing the phone closer to his ear.

"We're in position, and we are on schedule."

Dylon smiled hearing Reno's voice at last. "I was hoping to hear from you. Will there be any difficulties getting into the building?"

Reno paused to look up at the building in question. "I shouldn't think so. After all…" His eyes fell on Reeve's form standing in the window of the old SHINRA building in Junon. "We're family." He stated with a sneer, his smirk growing wider when he clicked the phone off.

* * *

Tifa pulled on Miguel's arm. He turned and raised his eyebrows momentarily as if to ask 'what?'. 

"Wait a sec, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"what? Talking to the girl over there? Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well erm…because you are expecting her to accept you as a..well a…"

"Male-whore? That's what you were thinking right?"

Tifa hesitated, then let go of his arm and nodded. "Yeah."

Miguel smiled. "Don't worry. She knows what I'm like. Plus, I need to apologise to her grandmother seen as you offended her earlier." He shook his head and tutted.

Tifa thumped him in the arm – to which he visibly suffered from because of the look of pain on his face. "I didn't offend her in the slightest. I think what I did is likely to be shamed by the un-godly things you're about to propose to her granddaughter."

Miguel blinked. "Maybe you're right…but then again, if I don't try, how will I know? Besides Sofy can always suck up to the old lady later for me if I screw up too badly."

With that, he marched towards the stall in front of them, which was part of the bustling open market in the town square. Tifa was casually following, choosing to discreetly position herself within earshot of the proceedings, at the next stall.

"Morning Ladies." Miguel said politely as he eyes the fruit stall of the two women. The eldest of the two looked round and spotted Tifa before leaning closer to speak to Miguel.

"Miguel, now what are you doing bringing a woman like 'er around town with you?" Tifa paused, her eyes widening. "She's a bad omen you know. Caused the man of 'ers to leave to the ends of the earth. Don't know how she did it, but she's strange, and she'll soon get her claws into you Miguel."

Tifa frowned and chanced a dark glance sideways at the woman, before turning her attention to the stall she was at, observing the open bags of fresh produce.

Miguel laughed emptily to humour the women, scratching the back of his neck as he glanced at Tifa, before turning back to the woman.

"Grandma!" the younger woman of the pair spoke up suddenly. She was obviously the one Miguel was after, Tifa judged as she glanced over. And who could blame him? She was the perfect embodiment of a young Costan woman. Long black silky hair tied in a loose band that was placed at the right side of her head, level with the nape of her neck so her hair cascaded over her right shoulder. She wore a white dress that fitted her delicate form perfectly, a thick orange strip of material around her middle with a small apron hanging down from it that was tied in a bow behind her back. The material of the skirt flowed slightly outwards, falling just above her sandaled feet.

Her face was simple, no make-up, but obviously no need for it, owing to the clear glow of her sun-kissed skin.

"Don't talk about Tifa Lockheart like that! She practically saved the world, well along with her friends she did. You should be thanking her, not insulting her!"

The old woman hesitated. "I know what you're saying my child, but girls like her, they may do extraordinary things, but deep down they are women who know they have the world at their feet and because they're young, they're sure to take advantage of it. So you be aware of that Marika, and don't you ever get like that."

Marika shook her head then looked down, wiping her hands on her apron.

Miguel was about to speak to the young woman when a sudden voice emerged from his left.

"Excuse me, but can I just enter this conversation for a second?!"

Miguel closed his eyes. "Oh no…" He mumbled, knowing what was to come.

* * *

Cloud walked out of the small shop he'd just bought Tifa's thank you gift from, the bell on the door ringing as he pushed it open. He rubbed the perspiration from his forehead and stepped out into the street again. 

The sun was foreign to him, at this level of heat. It reminded him of coming here for the first time, when he had journeyed here with his friends.

As he moved, and stood at the side of the busy street, under the shade of a shop door overhang, he felt a pang of regret. He missed having his friends behind him, being on the road, journeying to new places with the constant hunger of their goal driving them on.

Now he just, well, existed.

There was no goal.

There were no friends anywhere in sight.

He'd even lost a friend he had held once, so close to his heart.

And yet, people carried on with their insignificant lives. These Costan parasites before him, just busying around with meaningless, pointless tasks. It angered him, yet all the while made him jealous of their way of life.

How he'd wished once, that he could have fit in with everybody's way of life.

When he had been a child.

But now he realised he was different, set apart. He almost craved the planet to be under threat, for an excuse to journey again, a time limit ticking away all the time, with nights of reflection under a starry blanket he could look to at a solemn sleepy campfire among the tents holding his sleeping friends.

But there was a clock ticking for him…

He had a task now, and that was to put everything right before he had to leave. Before the end for him finally arrived, he had his name, and his life to live up to. His friends were drifting, things always whispered but left unsaid needed voicing, and he had to gel the gaps between the ropes that still bonded his friends together, even after all this time.

He was the one to do it.

And he could think of no better person to help him make the most of life than Tifa. He looked into the brown paper bag he'd just acquired and smiled.

Blinking out of it's hold, was a small silver ring encrusted with a small ruby stone, square cut. He spotted it, thinking it would bring out the red tint in her eye colour, and also that it would be a token of acceptance of her new life that he wanted to say was better for her.

She had never been able to wear rings, not with her battle gloves. But now they were long gone, this was Cloud's way of encouraging her into living life fuller from now on.

He smiled before closing the ring box and delving it into his pocket, discarding the brown bag it came in, into a street bin as he walked towards the café.

* * *

The old woman suddenly looked flushed as Tifa came into view. 

The younger woman folded her arms and looked from her grandma in disappointment, to Tifa in admiration.

Miguel scratched the back of his head in the awkward moment, and decided this girl was too young and innocent for his liking. He wasn't a monster, he never touched a girl who wasn't equally as willing as he was. And he could spot the all-talkers.

"Listen, I'm sorry that you think that way, but I can tell you that you couldn't be more wrong about me. I am not someone who has the whole world at my feet, in fact I don't have things even you have, like your family there. So before you point the finger, try taking into consideration that not all of us 'young women' have hidden agendas. Some of us just want the simple things in life, believe it or not."

Miguel blinked in surprise, and the small area around them was silent. Looking around him, he decided to break the silence.

"Erm…ok then, well thanks for clearing that up Tifa. Now, let's get you back to a quiet place where you can't cause a scene ok?" With that, he took Tifa by her shoulders and started to lead her off, to which she protested.

"Don't Miguel, just leave me alone ok?" She said in a small voice, shrugging him off lightly, with minimal effort.

Miguel stood still and watched her walk off into the street, with a sorry expression on his face.

Despite Cloud coming back, Tifa was far from ok. The past belonging to a girl like her who lived for the whole world instead of just for herself, for years must have been hit hard. It was just overlooked by the public to ease their conscience, that people like Tifa suffered saving _them_. They just said thank you and pretended that was good enough.

Shaking his head in disgust at the thought, he started after her at a short run.

"Tifa wait!"

She closed her eyes in thought and kept on walking.

Miguel caught up with her and moved in front of her, stopping her by placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She stood still and looked at him.

Miguel pinched her chin with his forefinger and thumb. "Hey there kid." He said in a low voice, not in any way patronising like his usual cheery voice sounded. "Whatever's bothering you about your past, don't let it get to you too much. We've all got a past, and none of us are proud of it completely. There's always some patchy areas, but we can't get rid of them anymore. We just have to accept them to move on from them." He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "And you've done a better job so far than anyone on this rock could have done. I don't know how you did it, but you have something in you Tifa, and it's not going to let you look like this for too long. So what do you say hmm? Just a little further to go now. You'll do it. I know you will."

The tone of his voice made Tifa feel comfortable and less prone to block him out. Her tense stance, collapsed when she looked at him, his eyes fixed on her with a small hint of a smile. The way he just said the right thing, effortlessly was such a breath of fresh air. No-one had ever had the role of consoling Tifa. In her team, and for her whole life after her mother left her, she'd had to help herself in order to help everyone else back up when they fell. But her emotional strength was wearing thing over the years, and was on the brink of collapse.

Of all the people to see it, Miguel was the one in the end. Standing there just saying what he did made her want to cry, laugh, sing, run, anything and everything. She had a release now. Another set of shoulders to bear her weight, that were sturdy enough to not need her help, like everyone else's had been.

Her innocent eyes locked on him and in that second, she wanted to take advantage of this new help, grab hold of it before he too disappeared along with her hope.

Without warning, she fell into his arms, wrapping her hands around his chest, hands lightly grappling the material of his shirt until she was still, her head nestled onto his chest with her eyes closed.

Instead of showing signs of surprise, Miguel seemed as if he expected her to express herself, and he immediately shielded her frail form, by surrounding her with his arms. He moved his right hand and planted on her hair, stroking it rhythmically, as he rested his cheek on her head.

They stood in this form for a few stolen silent moments, shielded from the street, as if muted from any outside sound.

Miguel brushed his lips lightly on her hair for a second before resting his cheek on her head once more, pulling her closer into him. He felt her hands open up, and lay on the small of his back and closed his eyes, contented.

He wanted to hold onto her for the rest of his life, ignoring the reality that in mere moments, she would be gone again. Back to _him_. It was painful to watch someone you cared for move on so quickly an so suddenly, that it had ripped the air from his lungs.

Though she never had moved on from Cloud in the first place. Miguel reminded himself.

He felt like he was stealing her, he knew it. But he didn't care. He wanted her more than anyone knew, or would know. Behind the shutter of his arrogant front, he craved the feeling that Tifa had inside for another man, who was in every way not even worth competing against.

Cloud Strife: The saviour of the world. The man who looked better than everyone else, was stronger than everyone else, beat every other man hands down, in women's hearts. The way women looked at him when he appeared on the television, in the news, on billboards – they were almost laughable. Yet they made every man like Miguel jealous to the bone.

Yet Miguel hated him the most. See, Miguel had a slice of what Cloud had, and he wanted it more than anything else.

He wanted Tifa. He wanted her more than Cloud ever could, in his mind. If Miguel had seen the way Tifa was about Cloud, towards him, he would have scooped her up and kept her years ago. Not put her through extensive agony Cloud had done.

Miguel just wanted to keep her.

Just her.

Sod the other women he thought, he didn't care.

He'd give them up, everything up.

For her…

But she was stolen, and only for these few moments that were going to end as soon as she parted from him; any second now.

But before that time ended, it was already too late.

Because the warrior had spotted them, his eyes burning when he saw how easily Tifa seemed to willingly go to this stranger, and stay in his grasp, letting him hold her that closely, kiss her hair, be with her.

He scooped the ring box from his pocket, and looked from it, back to the couple, the hot sting in his eyes unbearable.

He was too late.

With his carefully built up confidence shattered in that single moment, he thrust the box into the hands of the nearest woman harshly as he passed, slicing through the busy streets.

Dylon sniggered from his chair, as he watched the amusing scene unfold. He sat back in his chair, after nodding the waitress away with her bill plate paid, a tip of gratitude on the side.

"Tut tut. Oh dear Cloud, what will you do now?"

he said out of bitter pleasure. He loved the way these people could so easily screw up of their own accord. He almost felt as if he should call of his plans, and let them harm themselves.

Almost that is.

He had too much to get out of this. And he would not pass the chance up to get back at Cloud Strife.

This new incident could easily be played upon. And Dylon would enjoy every moment twisting the knife in these two's emotional mess. He just needed to give it a little push, and it was all over.

The greatest love story of the century, shattered permanently, by his hand.

He couldn't get over his luck.

* * *

Author's Notes

This one took some churning out. I don't want everyone to gasp and go 'Tifa's gone for Miguel!' Because it's more complicated than that, I didn't want this chapter to seem that way, that's why it took so long. I hope you guys like it.

Can't wait to hear your reviews1 please review! And if you're not a writer of , leave an email address so I can contact you, with feedback, likely saying thanks.

Thanks!

Xx Jessie xX


	12. Pain

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Pain**

Vincent hadn't been back to Tifa's for hours.

He had settled himself at Cloud's villa for the duration of his stay here, until he found out from either Cloud, or Tifa (who knew where he was) that they had settled everything finally into place.

That time hadn't come yet.

Rising from his laying position on the bed beside the window, Vincent ran a clawed hand through his bed-hair. He untangled the strands with the gold needle fingers he possessed, very carefully. This was a morning ritual, one that his old vanity prevented him to forget.

These days however, he had toned down his need for brushes, combs, and a whole manor of noxious products he used to keep every strand in check.

He was not a man capable of vanity anymore.

But Vincent had more than once come to terms with that fact, and since letting go his self-conscious obsessions, he had to admit life was easier and he respected himself much more. This was a mean feat for a creature like him, yet he handled it perfectly, and had aged well – if only on the inside.

To anyone who could look past the raw eyes, Vincent was one of the most striking men on the face of the planet. No one could argue with that, even the ones who saw him as nothing but a nightmarish creature, if they saw him at this precious time – waking up.

As he sat there, still slightly tired-eyed, allowing his senses to yawn and bring themselves back into action, he looked like any normal guy. He was still human, even if the world had forgotten. He knew. Deep down, he was still himself. He still had to open his eyes in the morning, stretch, yawn (only if he was on his own), and get himself out of bed to wash.

Which is what he rose to do now.

Entering the bathroom, he turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at the reflection of his bare back.

He reached his right hand down over his left shoulder and rubbed at the faded traces of violent slash wounds that fell symmetrically at the top of his back. They were a pair of rough diagonal lines opposite one another.

He looked on with slight relief. They were healing slowly.

These were the only marks left on his skin from Chaos. His transformations were done to perfection, his body mutating to resemble the perfect beast – as it was all done by Hojo's hand, it had to have been flawless scientifically.

However, Chaos was a culmination of every power Vincent possessed, and it was a raw beast Hojo hadn't bargained on ever flourishing from his subject, as the power of it was too strong.

Hojo had certainly not bargained on Vincent becoming part of AVALANCHE and training with the elite team that they all were. So naturally, Chaos had broken out, once Vincent became powerful enough to reach that level of power in his human self.

So Vincent had had to bring up chaos carefully. He was suffering every time he transformed, because of the sheer pain caused by his human body transforming of its own will, not into one of Hojo's pre-planned creations. Vincent was Chaos. Chaos was the only beast Vincent could bare to put up with, and wield. Because Chaos was not a creature Hojo wanted Vincent to be, and Vincent defied Hojo in every way. And ever since he transformed that first time into Chaos, he had never gone back.

So, as with growing at adolescence, Vincent had to get used to his body changing. In the aftermath of every transformation, Vincent had become used to his hands, feet, head, chest changing slightly, extending, growing, curling into claws, etc. But the one thing that still caused him pain was growing the wings out of his back. They were part of Chaos, not part of him. And so getting rid of the traces was still hard, even when he hadn't morphed into the beast for months.

Looking one last time at himself in the mirror, Vincent turned back forwards and began washing his face with a single cupped human hand.

* * *

Reeve rubbed his temples, sighing with frustration.

His 'company' if you could call it that, was falling to bits. The media was a hard thing to control. And as he set up building a newspaper that monopolised the others? Well he could have only expected to get burned.

And that's what had been happening lately. Other papers mocked him, and delivered bad news and bad profiles on AVALANCHE members, whereas Reeve had only ever agreed to be honestly nice about them, as tribute to his friends.

But in the media, everyone prefers to relish bad news about others. To add to injury, his book sales had soared, yet that had only given birth to packs of authors writing novels with titles such as "The truth about Tifa Lockheart – I grew up with her." And, "An idiot's guide to AVALANCHE" no to mention the annoying "The cowards way to fight: use a toy" Reeve had only made it easier for everyone else to succeed!

The stress of constantly losing was taking its tole severely.

He had just about had enough.

Just then, the phone burst into loud rings. Reeve grabbed the receiver in anger, thrusting it to his ear.

"Yes?…What?…Could you tell them to go ahead?…No? Yes they will! I employ them, they'll have to!…Strike? Oh for Chris' sakes I don't have time for this –"

"Then what time do you have Reeve? I hope you have time for a little chat with some old friends."

Reeve swivelled instantly round in his chair in shock.

And his expression of shock only got worse when he saw the face that matched the voice. Letting the phone slip from his grasp, though frozen in his position to keep his hand holding the invisible version, he gaped at the three standing in front of him.

He gulped and decided to greet them, as they stood looming over him in their suits, one wearing a recognisable sneer.

Reeve nodded to each one in nervous greeting as he acknowledged them.

"…Elena…Rude…"

The third smirked at him.

"…Reno."

* * *

Sofia sat at her family table biting one of her previously perfect nails.

"Sofia! Stop biting! You have lovely, beautiful figure, you ruin it, I –"

"Yes mama…"

" – I ban you from work! I tell Tifa you not go! No more Sofia!"

"Yes mama…"

"And Miguel, same for him! No more helping pretty AVALANCHE girl!"

"Yes mama…"

"Sofia? Are you liste –"

The door suddenly burst open, and Miguel flew in, looking flushed.

"Mama! Sofy! Here you are!"

Sofia eyed her brother. He knew they would be here, she told him earlier when he rang…

"Miguel! About time, I have just started dinner, you sit, Sofia help because she has been biting. Tut tut, not good for her I tell her, I –"

Miguel shut his mother up by kissing her cheek. He grasped her forearms gently. She was a beautiful woman, slightly rounded, but that was traditional with women who loved and adored cooking for her family. She had long raven coloured hair that had natural glints of grey here and there, which at the moment was tied in a bun. Her eyes were dark like Miguel's, and she had a loving smile that reminded everyone how much she loved her children, the glint in them gave the fact away.

"Listen mama, I have just run here because I have seen Rigito's is open! Repairs are done, he's set again! So here's an idea, you take Sofy, and I'll get there soon once I've cleared this lot away." He said, eyeing the large traditional wood table full of ingredients and cooking instruments.

"But Miguel I –"

He kissed her cheek again, and smiled.

"No buts, I insist. I've pre-paid, and reserved us a table. Now please, get that goddamn apron off, it's hideous anyway, and get Sofy there. If you're late, he'll give the table away! So please, don't waste my money and effort mama."

He added a disappointed, playing for sympathy look onto his last words.

"Oh fine!" His mother said, as if she had been forced, yet her expression showed how delighted she was. She grabbed Miguel in a motherly hug and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Miguel. You are still a good young man, though you scare ladies too much. Is Tifa come along too?"

Miguel had turned to begin putting ingredients away, but at his mother's words he froze. Sofia caught the look in his eye as she stood up. Miguel turned back to his mother.

"Tifa? Ah, not today. She uh, never liked anything other than traditional home cooking. I could barely get her to eat out anywhere, you remember that." He said, with a fake reassuring smile. Sofia spotted that as well.

But oblivious to it all, Miguel's mother smiled and removed her apron. "Ah well that because you scare her too. You should tell her what you feel Miguel, I see it, I am not stupid. Being your ma, I know what you like. I can see she has an effect on you, and you should be honest yes? Then this mess would go away and she come round more often! She a lovely girl."

Miguel's smile faded. "I know…"

"Well, we go! Come on Sofia, cannot keep nice restaurant man waiting! Say thank you to your brother!" She said, as she walked out of the room.

Miguel barely turned to his sister before she flung her arms around his neck, grabbing hold of him tightly, clinging on to him as if she would never see him again. She clenched her eyes tight, as if she were about to cry.

Miguel was taken aback slightly with surprise, before he figured, Sofia had guessed there would be a sickening situation he was about to put himself into, because of his need for absolute secrecy.

And she knew it involved Tifa, which meant she also knew Miguel would be putting his life on the line without a second thought, if it came to it.

He wrapped his arms protectively round his sister, and kissed her hair.

"Don't worry Sofy, I know what I'm doing. I'll be all right. Just promise me you'll look after yourself, and mama, if…if anything happened to me, I want to know you'll be safe."

She opened her eyes and moved her head to look at him, her eyes welling up with water that blurred her vision.

"Miguel what do you mean! Don't say that! Don't do this! Please Miguel, I don't want to not have my brother anymore, I don't want to lose you Miguel."

Miguel's chest tightened, as he looked at his sister. He felt his breath choke him in his throat. What was he doing! Could he really abandon his little sister?

He rubbed her arms as he spoke. "Tifa's in trouble Sofy. If I don't try and do something, I'm gonna lose her. I'll never forgive myself if I don't try. Even if it means all I'll be doing is handing her back to him in the end, it'll still be worth it to me. She's a friend, and she needs help. I'm not going to let my selfishness get in the way of that."

Sofy knew all too well that if Miguel abandoned a chance, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"But, why does it have to be you? Why does it always have to be you?" Sofia shot back angrilly. "Doesn't she have those AVALANCHE friends of hers? Why can't they help instead of you!"

Miguel shook his head and quietened his sister. "Shh Sofy, listen, things are much more complicated than that. If I had have gotten any one of them involved, I'd have never been trusted with the knowledge they've given me, the knowledge I've used to save you and mama, and now Tifa."

"'_They've_ given you?' Who are _they_? who's doing all this?"

Miguel shook his head and wiped a tear from his sister's cheek. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I can't let that slip now. I know what I'm doing Sofy, trust me. I've protected you guys up to now haven't I? Trust me, there's no man better for the job." He said with a smile.

Sofy wanted to shake some sense into him, but she knew deep down even if she was reluctant to admit it, that Miguel was right. He had to be. He always was regarding looking out for others.

She wanted to ask how long this had been going on, this plan of his. Who was involved, whowas he protecting them all from, and what or who was coming next when she left? But she knew she couldn't be the one to stop him after all his efforts. And because he was doing it for her too.

She hugged her brother one last time before the calls of her mother beckoned her to suddenly let go and head out of the room, rubbing her eyes dry just before she reached her.

The front door closed behind the pair.

Miguel was left staring after them. What had he done? Had he just said goodbye to his sister for good? How could he leave her like that, in that state? And his mother, without saying a word, without even telling her. How could he lie? How could he abandon them both?

He slammed a fist on the table just as his eyes glazed over with stinging water.

"Damn you all to hell!" He shouted, before collapsing onto a chair. He had abandoned them, for her. What was he thinking? This wasn't Miguel! He never put anyone but his family first. Never. Yet, now, he had gotten into a situation where he had let them down.

Yet, he knew deep down he was doing the right thing. If he didn't get involved like he had done, he would have put them in danger by not knowing the facts enough to save them, let them avoid any harm. He knew now he had protected his family, and now his task was to protect Tifa. By rights, he had done everything right. Put everyone first.

Then why did it feel like he had just failed them?

He rubbed his eyes roughly with the back of his hand and stood up.

"Ok Dylon.I'm ready. Let them come."

* * *

Author's Notes

I nearly bloody cried when I re-read that through. Oh my God. Miguel is such a sweetheart! What am I doing to you! hugs Miguel I love you Miguel! Oh my, well anyway, you guys were warned things would get upsetting. I did mention the words 'tragedy' a few times. Now, I know what's coming next, you guys don't, and I feel more sorry for you not knowing! And poor Sofy! cries all over the place I better brace myself before I write the next chapter. It gets darker from here on kids. So if you are upset easily, grab tissues. I'm not saying you will expect what is coming, because you shouldn't, but I hope it goes down well anyway. I love this story again! And that is good news. I've been putting off writing this chapter for ages, but now it's done, I'm putting Muse sing for absolution album on, and playing the sadder songs to get my head n the correct frame of mind.

Buckle your seat belts; this story is about to kick off.

Xx Jessie xX

P.S. Sorry for waiting ages since the last update! There is no excuse apart from sheer stress of A-levels, and life in general taking bites out of me from every direction. Sorry again! Thanks to Smurfs, the person who left me a comment asking me to get my arse in gear to update. So today, I have a day off from work/college/everything, and so I wrote this. All of it today. So sorry if you think it's shabby. The next chapter will take some building to make it exactly the way I want it, but because I have until Friday off, as a holiday, I'll get to writing. So thank you all of you, for sticking with my baby (this story) and I'll start giving it the attention it needs now.

Thank you as an extra to all my regular reviewers! I cannot say thanks enough! You all mean the world to me! Plus, email me freely, with criticisms, compliments, anything. I love hearing from anybody! I'll write back too.

An extra thanks goes to two people – WrexSoul and STEPH! You know who you are steph ;) thanks to you two for reviewing from the beginning, and being supportive! x


	13. The beginning of the end

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**The begining of the end**

"Help!" The front door rattled with the desperate bangs from Vincent's sudden visitor.

Vincent, still only dressed in pants, looked up from the sink, rubbing his wet face clear before allowing his senses to become fully alert.

The banging continued, harder.

In a second Vincent was at the door. He cast the thick latch back in it's sheathe and pulled the door open.

A frantic looking stranger was standing in the doorway, breathless in the way he panted physically, and stuttered in between rasping breaths.

"Oh Thank…God, I…knew someone…from AVALANCHE had to be…here…"

He asked silently for a pause, by temporarily holding his hand up while he caught his breath, allowing his head to droop as he gulped in air.

Vincent watched the man cautiously. The flame red hair struck a chord of his memory. He could not remember the fellow's name, yet he remembered him from this place when they came here during their journey.

The stranger raised his head once more.

Johnny 

"It's my girlfriend –" He paused, shaking his head while he blinked. "I don't care how pathetic that sounds to you, all you need to know is that there is a helpless woman out there," he motioned behind him, to the grassy plains in the distance outside Costa Del Sol's main entrance not far away. "And she needs help."

Vincent did not trust this man at all. Johnny was a name Tifa had trusted, as Vincent recalled. That must give him some credit. And having the knowledge to come here must have meant he knew of AVALANCHE, and Tifa, which proved they knew each other once.

"Don't look at me like that." Johnny started up with, seeing Vincent's cold glare that un-known to him, was how Vincent tended to look at everybody he didn't know or regard. "I know it seems fishy, me coming here, but Tifa's is near the other side of the frickin island. I'm just thankful to God someone is in here. I was hoping for the Cloud guy, but you'll do."

Vincent definitely didn't like this guy now. Was he implying his own defence before he even needed it? That must mean he was hiding something. But then again, AVALANCHE were not exactly quiet in the media's eye. It was common knowledge this villa was AVALANCHE property.

Regardless, Vincent could see the man's desperation was genuine. He was as pathetic as he remembered, and Vincent wouldn't be surprised if the woman in question that he was agonising over, was the one he had been seen with during their first meeting, months back.

"Please…" Johnny said, in one last feeble plea.

Vincent could tell it was painful for the man to admit he was not capable of helping the woman he cared about, and took a lot for him to resort to a seemingly stranger's help. Vincent knew that feeling of helplessness all too well.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Tifa smiled as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Cloud? Hello? Where are you hiding yourself then?" She called with the same smile, as she chucked her keys on the side kitchen table once she reached it, dumping a brown paper bag of groceries down next to them.

She pulled open the fridge door and nestled her head inside, until her eyes found what she was looking for.

Bingo.

She grabbed the juice carton and unscrewed the lid with haste. She leaned her head back to allow the last dregs to slip down her throat and gasped in contentment once she had finished.

"Ah…now come on Cloud," She began, as she screwed the lid back on and chucked the carton in the bin, one hand still on the fridge door. "If your lazy ass is still asleep on my couch, there'll be hell to pay". The corner of her mouth twitched into a slight grin at her words, just as she prepared to close the fridge door after she selected a yoghurt.

"And don't make me get the ice out. It'll make a good wake up call-" She stopped, her eyes having just fallen on an empty space amongst the items stuck to her fridge.

He'd found their picture.

She closed her eyes and cursed silently before dumping the yoghurt on the kitchen table and heading out of the room, towards the living room's door-less entrance. "Listen Cloud, don't read too much into that picture, it was just something I kept to humour Marlene every time she came – round." She slowed her speech once she saw he was missing from this room also.

"Uh, Cloud?"

Next was the bathroom. Nobody there.

Then, as one last try, she opened the door to her room – and sighed once she saw it was just the way she had left it.

She closed the door with a slow click.

"Cloud where are you?"

Though she hated herself for it, a wave of nausea swam over her instantly.

"_Cloud where are you?" _Her mouth almost ached from repeating those words so much over the last months. She had asked the empty air of this apartment that very question so many times she had lost count.

Please not again… 

She shook her head, as she moved back to the living room area and picked up his small bag. He was not physically here right now, but he was back. That was a fact. He had promised not to leave her, and she was over-reacting.

He would leave soon though, if she kept this nervous act up.

She pinched the fabric of the bag gently with care. She could smell him on it, if barely, but it was enough. She lost herself in quiet thought until the phone rang suddenly, causing her to drop the bag to the floor.

She left it to dash to thephone that hung on the kitchen wall.

"Hello?" She asked once the receiver was to her ear at last. Her small hope of it being Cloud was dashed once Miguel's voice rang into her ear.

"Hey Tifa. Listen, you haven't forgotten about this afternoon have you?"

Tifa raised her eyes to the ceiling momentarily and thought mentally '_yes'._

"No, of course I haven't."

"Well then, get your out-of-gear self over here. Sofy has decided to rush off somewhere, and I don't know if I'm facing lunch alone or not. It's quite a frightening thought for a dysfunctional man who doesn't know how to cook."

Tifa regained her smile as she remembered their earlier meeting this morning. Speaking to Miguel would help right now. She could offload her worries whilst getting a smile dealt to her mouth every time he spoke in response.

She leaned her back against the wall as she replied.

"In that case, I'll have to hurry myself over there. A chance to have your mother's kitchen all to myself is a good enough reason in itself, but to think of leaving you alone in there to blow it up is too scary for my guilt-free conscience to take".

She heard his laughter from the other end. "All right then Ms. Lockheart, I'll see you in ten minutes."

Tifa replaced the receiver and picked up her keys once more, shoving them into the back pocket of her jeans.

After a quick change of top, she left dressed in a more comfortable thin strapped mint green one. It showed off her mid-rift, and her neckline, which had a simple silver cross pendant draped around it. She loved it, because it was a gift from Barrett as a building-bridges-after-Cloud gift on her rather turbulent birthday, it gave her hope. She needed that today, even if she was imagining Cloud had left when he so obviously hadn't.

Having locked up, she trundled down the street behind the main tourist strip, and into rural Costan hills area where Miguel was probably having a crisis already where the kitchen was concerned.

* * *

Vincent instantly understood Johnny's panic, once the sight of the woman eventually greeted him.

They were a way out from Costa Del Sol, in the grassy plains South of the port. The pair must have been on an innocent stroll, but by the looks of the two beasts probing a small nestle of thick bracken the woman had been placed in, it had turned into nothing short of a nightmare.

"She's in there!" Johnny pointed out obviously, motioning frantically to the bracken.

"I laid her in there after trying my best to keep those things away from her long enough. I couldn't fend them off properly by myself to give me time to treat her, or even carry her away. So I protected her and ran as fast as I could for help. For you."

Vincent steadied himself. Even if he had been fully equipped (which he hadn't had time to do) dealing with two fully experienced Marlboro's would still have been tough seeing as he was alone.

"See to her, and get her out of here." Vincent commanded. "Once I give you the chance."

Johnny nodded and prepared himself, looking frantically between the woman, with the creatures near her, and Vincent.

Vincent needed his Mastered materia right now more than ever. Damn Yuffie to hell.

He braced himself, as he took out a level three fire materia orb and warmed it in his human hand. Within moments of his glare being fixated in heavy concentration on the beasts, he dealt out a deadly attack of flames the licked their way painfully up the first beast's tentacles.

It screeched in horror and turned upon its new toy, the monster beside it doing the same thing – thought still not fully leaving the woman's side.

Vincent could see energy filling up in both beasts. He wasn't equipped with the remedies to deal with their venomous offences.

Fire being the best component he had with him to deal with such earthy beings, Vincent decided to attempt it a second time, now he had chance to attack, though he didn't want to use 'All' in conjunction with it, in case the bracken encasing the injured woman caught alight. Not that he could anyway, due to lack of slots.

He clasped his smooth palm around the bottom of the orb; not having armour with him to have it equipped to, and cupped his gold clasp around the top.

The glare alone that he gave the beast was enough to stun it, and as a plague of Firaga exploded upon it, it became fully engulfed, tentacles flailing in agony. Vincent watched with precision, maintaining full control until the flames withdrew.

During this, Johnny had dragged his girl away from the fray, and was tending to her fallen body.

At least, it would seem that way from a distance…

The injured beast, now fuelled with anger, turned on Vincent instantly, it's partner closing in the ranks.

Soon enough, Vincent was choking in a violent Cloud of Marlboro breath, and he felt his insides churn as his lungs were filled with grit that exploded into spells. He doubled over coughing before raising his newly bloodshot eyes.

This beast was highly evolved, of a high level that Vincent would be surprised he could handle alone, and unequipped. There was one option open to him he thought, as he felt his energy drain with every thrash the next Marlboro inflicted upon his confused, unstable form. The poison was making his eyes burn, with confusion being a private battle for him to overcome long enough to allow him to…to…to what?

His mind clicked.

Transform.

* * *

Cloud was stood on an inhabited part of Costan beach. The same part he had been not long ago.

The night he had returned to Tifa.

As he looked to his left at the sun-bathed rocks, he could still imagine the moonlit form of her, standing there alone. Waiting for him.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, the sea breeze whipping his white unbuttoned shirt about him. He wished he hadn't put on his black tank top underneath, now that it made for an annoying suntrap in the afternoon.

But that was the least he should be worrying about.

Who was that guy?

Cloud felt pathetic for wondering, but he couldn't help it. He felt like a kid again, standing back while Tifa was scooped up by some hot shot. Then again, what could he expect? To be able to walk straight back into her life after ten months where Tifa would have been so kind as to have left the door open with a welcome sign for him?

Bullshit.

He moved back to sit on a smooth ledge in the rocky backdrop.

Watching the sun licking the waves was enough to calm him. If only temporarily. He wished he hadn't given away that ring in his temper. She was still a friend. She still deserved to be spoiled.

Cloud sighed again, as he dropped his head into his hands that were propped up on his knee resting elbows.

His thoughts were soon interrupted however by the blaring of his PHS. He jolted alert and fumbled in his pocket for it. _Please don't let it be Tifa…_ he prayed. He had turned the thing on since he got here for that reason, to be on constant call for her.

"Tifa?" He blurted out before he had chance to even consider it being anybody else.

"Um, no. This isn't Tifa, but it is regarding her that I'm calling."

It was a stranger's voice. Cloud cringed and got to his feet, instantly on edge.

"Who the hell is this? What's happened? Where is she?"

"Hold on a second! Look, It's Miguel. You will have heard Tifa mention me? I was with my sister the day you opened the door and she hit you with that pan of hers, because you raised your arm to strike her."

Cloud remembered that, but instantly went on the defensive. "That'snot true at all,I was blocking my eyes from the sun, and anyway, forget about all that, what's happened? Where's Tifa?"

"Cloud, you need to listen to me before you over-react. Tifa's been attacked. She's at her villa, I've only just got here and found her. I found your number on her list, but I had to use my own phone. She must have put hers somewhere, there was no time to look and –"

Cloud clapped the PHS shut and was running before the phone clasp hardly had time to click.

* * *

Dylon clicked his phone shut satisfied. That idiot Cloud didn't know Miguel's voice from anyone, it was almost too easy to pull it off. He leaned back in his chair and caught sight of a yoghurt sitting on the table in front of him, a spoon beside it.

"Waste not, want not." He said to himself, before reaching for it. "Here's to you Tifa'" He declared, raising it momentarily as a toast to her. He smirked as he began to eat in, putting up his feet on her table as he sat there, satisfied.

All he and his men had to do now was wait for the hero to come running in and seemingly save the day.

And they would welcome him with open arms, naturally.

* * *

Author's Notes

Everything is set up now, for the next chapter. It will be one kick after another when it rolls around to getting updated, so you guys can keep on edge until then! And before you start badgering me saying 'eh?' yes, Dylon is sat in Tifa's house. Yes he did get in there somehow. You work it out! Lol I don't want to spoon feed, because I feel like I'm insulting you, yet when I read stuff, being spoon-fed helps, so I figured I'd put that into Author's Notes. So don't hate me!

Anyways, this chapter was quick to be up, so I hope you guys like it. The next will be good, here's hoping. All my jolly old subplots will come together to be one main constant storyline for a while which may seem like a weird change, seen as I usually skip from here to there throughout my chapters, so I apologise if you all don't like it. But trust me!

R R please!

Xx Jessie xX


	14. Two down, One to go

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Two down, One to go**

Johnny settled in his position beside the lifeless woman's body he previously loved. She was barely a used up item now, one that he had used to get what he wanted – Vincent.

_That'll teach the lying bitch for letting those bastards screw her. _He thought with anger. After all, she had been doing it for months; about time he got his own back. Though not even he would have degraded himself to this level, not without another purpose…

And Dylon had offered him his prize:

The downfall of Cloud Strife.

With that world famous narcissist out of the picture, plus getting rid of that bitch Ella, Johnny left the path clear for him and Tifa. She'd always pushed him away when he was younger, and ever since. All because of Strife.

He knew it was a long-shot, but he was getting desperate by now. Tifa was, and always had been his life.

Bringing his mind back to the task at hand, Johnny carefully began to sit himself up, moving back slowly to an upright position, away from the pretence of caring for the dead woman lying before him.

Her short, dark chestnut hair was cast roughly over her innocent face. Her blushed eyelids hung low, shutting away the trademark brown eyes that belonged only to her. They had once been the eyes that greeted all patrons into Costa, with her flirtatious beckoning that she waved from the high window of the bar near the entrance to the Resort.

Now she was degraded. Lying on the rough, torn earth beneath her. Her autumn red dress was ripped at the hem, and torn in places leaving her skin exposed to injury and dirt – of which both covered her. Her bare legs were scratched, and bleeding from the creatures' toying with her, and from the harsh dragging of her body over the earth from the man she had thought and cared so much about.

Unknown to him she had never so much as touched anyone else. Not even the childhood sweetheart she had always held so fond in her heart. No, she let that go for Johnny, all the while ignoring the fact that the man had always agonised over Tifa Lockheart.

The worst thing for Ella, was the knowledge that this woman was spending each day with the man she wanted so dearly. Yet she knew she would never see him again. She had made her bed, and had to lie in it. Her punishment was spending each day with an empty lover who never saw her face once when he closed his eyes at night, making love to her as she saw it, and fucking her, as he would have thought of it.

All that had ceased now.

The girl had been laid to rest.

Though it had been by foreign hands she no longer welcomed to touch her.

She had agreed once more to walk with him, hearing his promises of trying harder, she swallowed her selfish anger and gave him another chance. Just at that point was where she felt the sudden crack to the back of her head. She was down in a heartbeat, her face in the grass. It didn't take him long to smother her.

She had succumb to the darkness at least a minute before he had lifted her head to check his task was finished with.

Johnny's eyes blazed.

He observed the spawn of SHINRA before him as the thing howled, turning gruesomely into a midnight creature that stained the air with the stench of Hojo.

Clamping his eyes directly on the beast, Johnny reached into his pocket, his eyes unfaltering and unblinking. He removed a small dart gun, and carefully rested the long, lower handle of it on the mid-rift of the body before him. Holding it steady, he inserted the designated dart into it, and clicked it into place. All the while, the beast was making too much noise for him to be detected, the Marlboro's kept at bay in momentary fear.

As Vincent breathed air into the foreign lungs long forgotten, his breath was cut short.

Letting an instinctive howl, the Chaos beast found itseld unwillingly sheathed in a drug induced state.

Johnny raised himself into a sitting position once more, replacing the instrument of his triumph back into his pocket.

Flipping his PHS open, he placed it to his ear waiting for the drone to be answered. "It's done". He stated with a satisfied grin before clicking it shut. He observed the fallen beast as it lay breathing huskilly to itself.

Turning on his heel, Johnny briskly left the scene for reinforcements to clean up when they were sent in by his employer.

Fairytale endings were at a stop once again, as in this world, _evil_ prevailed over good – almost always.

* * *

Cloud ripped Tifa's door open and tore up the staircase like a man posessed. Bursting through her apartment doorway, he ground to a hault, meeting with the faces of a room full of armed men.

"…What…the hell is this?…Where's Tifa!" Cloud demanded in between panting breaths, his angry eyes darting from one man to the next.

Until one man stepped forward.

"All these years and you just burst in when I'm least expecting it." Dylon looked around at his men, all silently masked in uniform, gun upon loaded gun held poised to Cloud's face. "Well, maybe not so unexpected after all. I knew

Cloud eyes the man darkly. Who was this guy? Whoever it was, he had Miguel's voice, but Cloud never remembered seeing this guy before. Come to think of it, Cloud had only ever seen Miguel…not heard him.

It finally dawned on Cloud that this guy had misled him. He could have killed the man, if it wasn't for the fact he wanted to kill himself more for being so stupid. That, and the small matter of a dozen guns loaded in his face.

"So Strife, we see each other at last it seems. You have been so hard to get to, what with all the fame and all. Makes you sick, doesn't it? A runt making it all the way to tha top?" The stranger sneered with an empty laugh.

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done with her?"

"Her?" Dylon looked genuinly confused for a moment, thought he soon smiled. "Oh, you mean poor Tifa? Oh, I haven't done anything to her – yet. At this current moment she is about to run into trouble all by herself. Which reminds me, I am missing all the fun." With that, Dylon ran a hand through his short jet black hair and glared at Cloud with a sly look in his eyes.

The eyes that locked on Cloud's in that single moment matching the intensity of his gaze.

Mako.

"Thank you for beign so kind as to remind me of my meeting with Ms. Lockheart Cloud. I might have missed it…" He stated, putting Cloud under the false illusion that whatever happened to Tifa now would be as a result of Cloud's slip up. Though obviously that wasn't the case. Dylon had been keeping a cool head throughout, everything timed to the second, even that idiot Johnny had completed on task.

Cloud kicked himself mentally for the second time already. The fate of Tifa was at stake, and he had to come running in here all so-called heroically. He hadn't even informed Vincent. Which would have been a damn good idea thinking back on it now.

Dylon stepped forward, closer to Cloud, tempting him to make the one move towards him that would warrant his men to shoot. Cloud gritted his teeth and stared into the stranger's haunting mako eyes.

"Seize him."

Cloud didn't get a second to react before two pairs of hands were clamped on each one of his arms, twisting them painfully behind his back, forcing his wrists together at which point cuffs were wound open and clicked down.

"Get off me! Let go!" Cloud shouted, his head frantically looking over his shoulder to desperately see if there was any minute chance of breaking free. There wasn't.

"Honestly Strife. Even you should know there's no getting out of this one. Take him to the docks and lock him in the cargo hold."

Cloud could only watch as the stranger walked out of the room, leaving him with armed, capable and well trained men. As they began to lead him off, tough palms clamped on his arms pulling him forwards, numerous barrels wedged into his back sharply with every step – a constant reminder that one false move and…

But that wasn't half of it.

The fear in Cloud Strife's heart was that of one other person. _The_ person he was here for, had come all this way throughout his life because of. The last thought was of her, her face when he had seen her that day on the beach, the picturesque vision of her that felt real at long last when he held her again.

For the last time it seemed now.

A cloth hood was thrust over his head when they reached the door, and within a few steps around the back of the establishment, he was disposed of discreetly, slamming down hard against the wall of a benched van. His holders followed inside, some retreating to slam and lock the back doors shut, and go to their own vehicles.

Sooner or later they were moving. And Cloud's eyes darted frantically in the dark of the material covering his head, like a frightened cat. He could only pray Tifa was smart enough to stay safe.

And that his mistake hadn't cost her her life.

* * *

Authior's Note's:

This was a long time updating because I've been snowed under with college work. Scary stuff I can tell you. But anyway, here is another chapter for you guys. Reviews have been laying a little thin, and I don't doubt that's because of my lack of updating, and I apologise so much for that. I'll try keep on top of this, because sooner or later I'm going to be hit with a writer's block and I'm dreading it I can tell you! Anyway thank you to all those who took the time to read this, and it would mean the world to me to finally hear reviews to persuade me to carry on with this thing.

Xx Jessie xX


	15. The candle burned out

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**The candle burned out**

Miguel sat at the large, empty kitchen table in his family home.

The ingredients and utensils from his mother's earlier food preparations were as she left them. He hadn't even considered putting them away like he said he would. He just couldn't move.

Staring into space, his eyes were lost. With his elbows propped up on the tabletop, holding his head in his hands.

Was what he had done the right choice?

He thought back on all the events leading up to this moment and shivered…

Tifa had been stalked for months.

Miguel had always kept a sharp eye out for her, and he always paid that extra attention to the details of the regulars of Solana Mar, because his open personality made him seem too obvious and therefore harmless to anyone after Tifa. They would naturally think Miguel wouldn't notice a gun in his face unless they gave subtitles before hand.

But they were wrong. More so, Dylon Mackoran was. Miguel noticed the strangely silent man become a frequent visitor of the bar, constantly keeping his eye on Tifa.

Miguel was not one to ignore men who looked like _that_ at Tifa. He had stepped in a few times after the bar had closed, to warn off those who had took their admiration for Tifa too far.

But this guy was different. Miguel had known that from the start.

Problem was, the stranger was strong. The look of him threatened anyone away from him, without even having to lift a finger. He had the not so forgettable image of the Turks, with private discreet looks masked behind a formal appearance. Tseng came to mind when you looked carefully at Dylon Mackoran. Dormant strength expressed through carefully constructed silence.

So, how would you deal with this man in a way that wouldn't make you seem either a pest and therefore in aid of being 'dealt with', or just another hard man who wasn't worth his time of day, let alone earning the details of his plan?

The only option left?

Cloud Strife.

Choosing his moment carefully, Miguel made sure he would make his act at the correct time and place so that he would be overheard.

And so, he had genuinely voiced his unshielded (if exaggerated) opinion of Cloud Strife, knowing full well that it would get Dylon's attention, if Miguel had been right in his guess that the only reason this man was hanging around dormant was something to do with his waiting for Cloud.

Which proved to be correct, as Dylon had approached Miguel, much to his relief, straight after his outburst, and recruited him. Miguel knew that Dylon had thought him a simple recruit, who shared a mutual hatred for Strife, and emotional ties with Lockheart, making him valuable yet reliable in Cloud's downfall.

And so it had been this way. Miguel finding out just enough necessary information at vital times, to know a brief picture of 'when and how' – the two main ideas in Dylon's schedule for Strife.

However, once involved, Miguel came to realise Dylon's plans did not only revolve around Cloud, oh no.

They involved Tifa.

This made Miguel in the one position he had vowed never to be on – a traitor to Tifa. Thinking fast on his feet, Miguel played the naive card with Dylon, opting to receive just that little bit more explanation into the information Dylon gave him, seemingly one sided against Cloud. Though Miguel knew now it involved Tifa.

So the time was now. Today. Offering to have Tifa at his home to keep her 'safe' as Dylon had put it, Miguel lied through his teeth to persuade Dylon it would be a good, safe idea to hold Tifa at his own home while Cloud was dealt with.

Miguel had bought Tifa that vital time she needed to get away.

Thinking himself to be smart at first, Miguel had actually messed up, making himself an ally with the man behind Tifa's apparent downfall. But he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to put things right, even if it involved lying to his family and potentially putting them at risk.

He rubbed his tired eyes roughly with his knuckles and looked around him.

"What the hell happened…?" He asked himself. "How could this have gone all wrong?" He demanded, slamming his fist down on the table, just at the moment a soft knock at the door could be heard.

Miguel's head shot up looking through the open arched doorway of the kitchen that led to the entrance hall, and the door.

"Tifa…"

Clambering to his feet he rushed to the door and unlatched it, taking a deep breath before opening it, smiling as to make everything seem according to plan, to whoever was keeping watch on the house – which Miguel didn't doubt for a second would be there.

"Hey, now what's all this?" Tifa asked with a smile nudging Miguel out of the way playfully as she entered his home. Miguel smiled back until the door was shut safely, then his face instantly fell.

"I mean, Sofia rings up earlier, in a uh, well, a weird manner let's say. It was as if she had just seen a ghost or something, judging by how shook up she sounded". She said, now entering the kitchen where she smiled in amazement as she always did at how inviting such a large traditional kitchen was. Miguel followed her in, his hands thrust in his front jean pockets nervously.

"Well, what's been going on here? Your mother had been to a lot of trouble cooking again huh?" She said with a giggle, sneaking a taste of the half prepared sauce that lay in a bowl on the table, dipping her finger in and licking it.

"Mmmm, you know, your mother is so good at this! Makes me wonder how you turned out so bad – " She stopped, her words caught in her throat as she finally looked directly at Miguel. His eyes locked on hers with a frightened look she had never seen in them before. Her stomach began to tie itself in knots as a thousand thoughts swam through her head.

"Miguel? What is it, what's happened? Is it Sofy? Tell me, is Sofia ok? Is your mother ok, dammit Miguel, are you all right? Something's wrong here, now what is it?" She blurted out, walking up to him quickly, taking hold of his forearms and pulling his hands free out of his pockets to hold them, her eyes pleading with his to speak.

"Miguel!" She asked, almost shouting now, desperate for him to end her fears as she remained in doubt.

"It's over."

Tifa only had to look at him for her heart to fall. The dejected look on his face was stinging her every second she looked at it. She couldn't make it to meeting his eyes with her own, as his lay exhausted, downcast. His voice was tired and husky, no doubt because of his lack of energy, but looking deeper, his voice was broken because of emotion. What was he going through? This was the happiest man alive in Costa, never a dull moment, and now? She had never seen anyone this desperately heartbroken since…

Since she had last taken a look at herself that day she had last woken up after the dream where she lost Cloud.

A sinking feeling fell through her and cleared the doubt in her. She could understand what he was going through. She knew the feeling well. All she had to know now was why?

Miguel remained silent before he took a shaky breath and lifted his gaze. His eyes were so raw in their honesty that the colour in them seemed drained in comparison to the white.

"I have been…no. Wait. I learned…" He sighed "No, that's not how it's supposed to sound either…" It scared Tifa how much energy he seemed to lose just by sighing, she held his hands with a firmer grip as if this would steady him. It seemingly worked.

"Tifa." He began, his voice sounding stronger now as his eyes immediately locked on hers. "There isn't enough time to explain. All I can say to you is run. Run as fast as you can, for as long as you can when I give you the signal, and only then."

Tifa would have asked the immediate question of 'why?' but the look in his gaze stopped her from even doubting him. He meant this action, and the surprise of it made it that bit more believable. It was so unlike Miguel to come out with this, that Tifa was instantly engaged.

He soon continued, silently thankful his friend had understood his desperation.

"In a moment, we are going to walk over to the kitchen sink window, you will pick up that sauce bowl over there, take it over and act normal, as if you are settling to cook, like you would have originally come round to do. We will smile and we will laugh."

It was an order.

With that, Miguel shocked Tifa by smiling, as if some unseen bar had been pulled up over his face, wiping away any slight trace of the expression he had just been wearing. Tifa blinked and stared as if she had completely imagined what they had just been saying.

"Now come on Tifa!" He beamed with a smile moving over to the kitchen window, pushing it open, the one that faced the front of the house – and therefore the watcher Dylon had positioned to observe the house would see and almost hear. Miguel spoke loudly to Tifa, about usual things, even giving an insight into his wit so that normal behaviour could be overheard through that gap of air given by the open pane of glass.

Then he stopped, looking over to her with his smile as if naturally waiting for her. Tifa just stared, blinking as if this dream would somehow falter any second. It didn't. And she was letting him down; she could see it in his gaze, just beginning to falter…

"All right already!" She said just as audibly, with a smile desperate to pick up the bowl he had ordered her to. Relief instantly washed over Miguel and the pair smiled. And they laughed.

Until Miguel took firm hold of her wrist, unseen from out of the window. "Ok, well let's get that mess in the oven and have a decent drink for a change. Don't worry, I won't give it enough time to burn, I know how slack you are Tifa." He smirked before leading her away from the window.

And straight out of the room.

Down the hall.

Towards the open planned back hallway.

And finally, the large glass doors leading out to the back garden with its path leading it's winding way back down into the Costan hills, which Tifa knew would take her the long route back to town.

Miguel had made sure to walk her that way countless times before.

Tifa's stomach fell sick.

He knew this was going to happen, whatever it was. And had known for a long time.

As instant as it had appeared, Miguel's smile was wiped off, and he let go of her to pull open the sliding glass doors. Turning to her he gently reached his hand out. This time his eyes were visibly pained, and pleaded for her permission to allow him to accept her trust if she would give it.

She nodded with an innocent glance and walked up to him, her eyes looking up at his as if to answer him, her hand slipping over his in a caring way. Yet she didn't shield her fear.

Miguel knew she was scared of all this, because of the extent of the transformation in him. But he firmly gripped her hand as she gave it to him and gave a trace of a genuine smile. Though he couldn't make it. Tifa respected him trying and smiled reassuringly to him.

Taking that as his signal he led her out into the open garden on the rocky natural hilltop of rural Costa. The main region could not be seen from here, but traditional houses and land could be seen all around, and below. Miguel led Tifa out onto the grass of the long floral, well looked after garden, before turning to rapidly to slide the glass doors shut.

Immediately he turned back and almost ran up to her, pulling her over to the side of the garden, along a side path the led slightly around the leafy pathway that would take Tifa downwards and back through the rest of the neighbourhood of houses and then into town.

He stopped, turned to face her, holding her precious hands in his.

"Listen to me now Tifa, I need you to understand, and quickly because I'm never gonna get the chance to say this again."

The acceptance seemed so final Tifa was instantly aware that this action of Miguel's now had a name.

Sacrifice.

"No Miguel – " She began, shaking her head desperately.

"Listen to me God dammit!" He shot back, shaking her. "Tifa, you have always been like family to me, and Sofy. I'm asking you now to do what I'm going to tell you to, and do it fast. Don't let me down or all of this, everything I've done will be worthless."

Tifa just stared in nervous silence, her fingers constantly moving to hold his hands more, as if she was losing grip and slipping off.

"Know this – don't blame me. Whatever happens, whatever they say, I didn't know. I didn't. I do not hate Cloud. I respect him for earning your love and care throughout the years. And I owe him as much gratitude for being able to live another day on this earth with my family, as I do to you and the rest of AVALANCHE"

Tifa hit the point where she knew this was a last speech. Last confession.

Last words.

"He will twist it, whatever I say, if he catches you. If they do, believe the fact that I was helping you. I didn't go on their side to go against you; I did it to save you. Now if you get taken on a boat, start preparing. Think about Junon, and what happened there, then get ready to be there, and when you get to history repeating itself, find Cloud –"

The long awaited sound of the front doors bursting open sounded. Miguel's eyes instantly spread into panic. He gripped Tifa pulling her close to him, looking into her eyes.

"Don't leave me Tifa. For God sakes don't abandon me to a memory. I was honest always." With that, the sound of the house being spread with strangers was heard, the house being broken from inside. Tifa listened to this as Miguel pulled her into a desperate embrace. Just as she held on not wanting to let go, he pushed her violently away.

"Now run! Don't you dare look back or I'll have done this for nothing. Run!" He screamed, at her, pushing her away and out of sight from the glass doors at the back of the house, around the small corner of leaves.

Tifa now had tears leaking from her eyes; she didn't know what to do. But her fear made her legs jolt into action and she darted down the steep path Miguel had sent her down. The voices behind her made her tears pour down. They were of anger, of demanding 'where is she? Where is she!'

Then a shot.

Tifa jolted to a stop, air rushing into her lungs in a heartbroken gasp.

The sound of his body slumping to the ground made her whole spirit cry, and she almost fell to the ground with him. Against his words, she found herself running back, upwards along the path, slipping once or twice on the sandy surface, losing her footing as the rest of the world went on mute, only the sound of her high pitched breathing echoed in her ears, her cries falling in breaths in, and out.

Then she came upon the scene.

She couldn't move any further.

Miguel was on his knees, his hands grappling pathetically at his stomach. Blood all over his hands. His head hung low, looking down at himself with defeat, pain in his eyes as he realised his fate. Tifa gasped and screamed, running to him, ignoring the men filtering over the scene.

And then man standing over her friend with the gun in his hand, ready to shoot again.

"Miguel!"

His head lolled upwards, his gaze blurry, but he still made out the form of his angel coming to him, felt her arms around him as she rocked him lovingly.

He smiled through his pain and rested against her.

"Tifa…I…I told you to run…" He whispered, the fact now dawning on him that she was putting herself at risk, and literally signing her death warrant by returning to him. But he could tell she didn't care.

All along, of all the things he thought up in his plan, he had forgotten the one obvious flaw.

She was human.

She wouldn't, couldn't leave a friend to die, not for her. She would rather join him, and Miguel knew that now. Painfully, he lifted his arms as much as his falling energy would allow and held her.

By now, Tifa's tears were falling freely down her cheeks as she cried for her friend's fading life, as she felt it slipping in her grasp. She rested her cheek on his hair and rocked him back and forth, her tears running down onto him. She closed her eyes and shushed him.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok. Everything will be all right Miguel. Honestly, I'm safe. I am. I won't leave you to be a memory, I'll never let that happen do you here me?" She cried, desperately willing him to understand her. He closed his eyes and felt the sting in them, and the pain from his wound sickening him, blood seeping from himself onto her.

"How could I leave you huh? You tell me that. You are stupid Miguel. I always knew that, your antics everyday. Maybe now you'll believe me. You're so damn stupid!" She said, almost shouting at him. She hated him for doing this to himself over her. She pulled her head away and held his face to be able to look into his eyes.

"I'm not worth this…" she whispered. He looked back at her, reaching his bloodstained hand up to cup her cheek. With his last efforts, he spent them comforting her. Even now, in his last moments in life he couldn't bare the sight of her crying. Not over him.

After watching months of her crying over Cloud, he felt he didn't deserve her tears. He was nothing like Cloud. But feeling her desperately holding him, he knew he was slipping. He smiled.

Tifa smiled back almost laughing with relief that he had the strength to smile. This was the Miguel she knew.

He looked at her and carefully, and with the back of his hand, not to stain her beautiful face with his blood, he wiped her tears away. He knew now, finally that all along he had been as much of a friend to her as Cloud or anyone had been. Always putting himself in the role of second best, he had never stopped to even contemplate the fact that this woman had a heart big enough to share everyone inside.

Still he was smiling.

Even when two pairs of strong hands grabbed Tifa's upper arms and ripped her from him. She thrashed, and screamed, but there were too many, they were too strong, already bruising her arms by their grip.

Yet Miguel's warm eyes were looking at her as if to tell her everything was going to be all right, that he would always be with her. She saw that through his smile, even though she was crying openly now.

"I don't want to leave you Miguel! Get off me! Leave me alone…why can't you just leave us alone…?" She cried, resigned with her head low as she closed her eyes tight with sorrow, her tears falling on the bloodstained grass of the once welcoming family home.

She knew this was the end. The beginning of the end for her, but that wasn't what mattered.

She lifted her head to look at her falling friend, willing herself to run to him, and hold him. Yet the men holding her wouldn't allow it. And if she pushed it too far, Miguel would be the one to pay for it.

Which he did.

"No! Stop!" Tifa cried out as the gunman standing before Miguel violently kicked him in his ribs, bruising the target of his wound. Miguel screamed out in pain and hunched over, his flat palms pressed on the grass as he tried to support his weight.

Tifa was thrashing more than ever, desperate to kill the man doing this with her bare hands there and then.

But she could only watch as the attacker simply stood calmly watching Miguel struggle, before seemingly out of nowhere, kicking him again in the same vulnerable injured area.

Miguel slumped to the ground with a cry, curling his body in agony as he screwed up his eyes, coughing up blood onto the grass. His trembling hands grappled at his wound.

The man prepared to strike again.

Tifa's eyes went wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Stop!"

The man paused, relaxed and calmly turned to look over at her. Ignoring Miguel as he squirmed below him.

Tifa tore her glance unwillingly from her friend, to look with anger upon this stranger. She could instantly notice the mako in his cold stare. His suit reminded her sorely of the Turks, and Reno when he had so mercilessly killed her friends back in Midgar without real purpose or cause.

Her eyes couldn't fail to notice the scar running across the strangers face, roughly diagonal from the edge of his forehed down past the corner of his eye and over his cheekbone. It unnerved her, reminding her of her own scar, and the old enemy that had caused it. If this is what she was up against, it would have frightened her before. But this time, she didn't care.

She felt sick and angry. She would kill him here and now if the grip on her faltered just for a second.

"What is it my dear?" He said, as if speaking fatherly to a daughter.

This flamed revenge in her eyes.

"You leave him out of this. Whatever this sick game of yours is, just get on with it and take me wherever you're planning. But I swear I'll fucking haunt you if you don't leave him you heartless bastard." She spat, her voice direct, raw with clearly spoken words.

Dylon laughed at her.

"Excuse me? Well I must say as threats go Ms. Lockheart, that was the weakest childlike version I have ever heard. And you claim to have been in the legendary AVALANCHE? It must have been a bigger joke than people thought."

Tifa continued to glare at him.

She meant full well she would come back for him somehow. And if she didn't, being who she was, there were plenty more people who would avenge her. She was threatening much more than revenge. She was threatening butchery. Barrett Wallace alone would rip this man to pieces.

And she knew this guy knew exactly what she meant.

His fake sneer instantly faded. And Tifa knew this moment was where things would start to happen.

Dylon turned his glance to Miguel and he nudged his lifeless body with his foot, to roll him on his back facing up on the grass.

He was still.

Tifa gasped and felt the air choke her. The tears returned in a rush and her vision became blurred with a thick layer of tears.

"No…" she whispered.

Dylon's expression remained hard. He looked to his armed men around him, then directly to the man holding Tifa's right arm.

"He's gone. Take her to the docks. And be quick. This body is starting to rot already. The stench will attract neighbours soon enough. They can clean it up."

Tifa felt like she would throw up. Her body jerked and she hunched over in panicking breaths. He couldn't be dead…he was Miguel…he didn't just…give up.

But he had. Lying there alone, he had joined his Ella. Leaving Tifa and the world behind.

And worst of all, his little sister didn't know she had lost her big brother. But she soon would...she soon would.

"But sir, won't leaving him here attract people's attention? I thought this was a discreet set up until the –"

"Don't doubt my methods." Dylon shot back, instantly as if Tseng himself was commanding him with his presence. "The whole point is to raise public awareness of the seriousness of my plight. I want people to know of my reputation. This will place Costa into panic, no doubt attract all those worthless AVALNCHE members here which will get them out of the way, and allow for my final plan to follow through." The power of this slight raise in his voice made all the men silence. No sound could be heard apart from Tifa's painful sobs.

Dylon frowned at the sight of her and turned to leave.

"Get her out of my sight."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes. Before you say it, I am heartless. But I'm sorry! Don't mean to be but this fic had to have my little guy go. Trust me, when you read on you'll understand. Trust me...please?

I hope this chapter makes up for the short one last time. I told you things would change. This one was a straight run through of the one scene I've been dreading to write. I kept stopping and coming back to it. I didn't want to mess it up, but I'm happy with it. If you can even say that about it. Miguel! Oh my God I'm a heartless person aren't I? My poor little guy! cries Well I hope you all thought this was a chapter worth reading, because the rest of the fic will start to go down a new path now and eventually start getting towards the – yes that point we set out to reach people – the ending. It's a way off yet, but this fic is two thirds the way through now. I'm aiming to get it finished if it kills me. Which it probably will because it still returns to this kind of dark theme a couple of times after this. So if you guys don't mind coming along for the ride still, I will be eternally grateful.

After all this fic is for you guys! Help me write it some more by reviewing. I'm constantly nervous now and need reassurance I'm doing this right. I feel like we're all equal partners in this thing, me the writer and you guys the readers. So tell me off if I need it, but please give me some encouragement!

Xx Jessie xX


	16. Everybody suffers

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Everybody suffers**

Cloud slowly blinked his eyes open, and instantly felt the stretching sensation of pain throbbing in his temples, and across his forehead. He groaned, and lifted the lead weight of his head up off of its hard resting place on the metal floor.

Wearily looking around him, there was a lot left unseen from where he was. The corners of the large room were hidden in shadow, leaving the area above him literally invisible from here. He patiently allowed his eyes to adjust, and he slowly recognised a narrow upper walkway running around the four walls of the room above him, with a thin metal staircase leading up to it near to where he sat. He could barely make out the source of a blinking red light above him, through the bottom of the mesh platform above. He recognised this place…

The cargo hold in one of the cargo ships he had ridden before.

This was the room Sephiroth had been inside…

That made him sit up.

Now his mako eyes could see the contours of the room, placing them here halfway from memory. He remembered being here; battling the creation Sephiroth had left for them. He let his glance roam around the whole room, eying the area above where he had found a fallen man's ether – and taken it. He cringed, but he couldn't do anything about his actions before. He had been a hard man, and he took anything he got his hands on, if it served his plight.

They had found Ifrit's summon orb lying right about – there.

Cloud's eyes widened in the darkness.

Dark hair…long…scattered over the cold floor beside the door…a hand lying still…a silver ring…a pear drop earring glinting through the locks of thick chocolate hair…the copper glints in the strands being picked up every other second, when the red flash of the broken light above flickered, spilling her in a solemn red dust of light.

"Tifa…"

Cloud scrambled his weight onto his feet, and barely stood as he made his way rapidly to her side.

"…Oh God, please…don't hurt her again …"

His hand gently took her shoulder, turning her body over carefully, as the other cupped her neck, supporting her delicate head - which felt frighteningly lifeless. Gradually, she faced him, her body being pulled into his supportive arms, her hair spilling over her. His fingertips delicately pulled her hair away from her face and as the red light blinked on that second, the red showed the last element to this fallen figure –

The blood.

Cloud's eyes pained as he caught sight of it, staining the material of her thin, green thin-strapped top that clung to her, leaving her arms cold and bare. He flinched at how cold her skin felt against him, the sight of the blood seeping over her; He felt angry that it was even touching her.

"…Why?" He whispered, his voice cracking under the light. _Why her? _He questioned the inner torments of his mind. It was always her, always Tifa who had to suffer because of the situations he got himself into. And now? Barely a few days with her, and _now_ look at her.

He looked to her face, blinking his eyes tight for a second, biting his lip to get any shreds of his strength in order to protect her. All he felt like he could do was break down, but he couldn't. For her sake.

He gently shook her fragile body in his arms. "Wake up Tifa…please…come on Teef…it's – it's –" He cracked, his throat clamping up so tight he could hardly breath his own name to her, he couldn't tell her he was here.

Pulling her up, he held her as tight as he would let himself, holding her head against his chest, as he rested his cheek on her hair. His arm wrapped around her middle, supporting her against him as he encased her, as if he felt it was a meagre achievement; protecting her from the only threatening element in the room – a simple light. It was pathetic, but it was the only duty he could do. He wanted to hold her, protect her from whatever was here.

Though nothing was.

Just him. And that was useless to her now. He rocked her limp body back and forth gently, his cheek resting on the cool silk of her hair. He stroked her head lovingly as he closed his eyes, whispering her name, telling her he was here, waiting if she needed to wake up. Praying to whoever or whatever was out there, for her to just open her eyes, stir in his arms, speak…

After what seemed like forever, Cloud opened his eyes slowly, detaching himself from thoughts of the woman in his arms. Tifa felt slightly warmer than before, due to him rubbing her arms soothingly, and her back, and holding her as close to him as he could, sharing his body heat, hoping she would take it. He lowered his arms, holding her head and upper back supportively, as if holding a child in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his arm, on his elbow. He stroked her face with his fingertips and waited as his glowing blue eyes looked at her, just urging her to look up at him as she used to…

Her fingertips twitched.

Cloud's eyes snapped down to her hand as it lay on his thigh. When he looked back to her face, her eyes were barely open, her eyelashes blinking with poor effort under the heavy layer of red light above them. Cloud held her tighter, his hand finding hers as he gripped it.

She immediately found her strength and squeezed back, slowly and weakly, but it was enough for him. He smiled in absolute relief, nervous as hell that she would slip again, so he withheld the urge to simply pull her into a hug. He daredn't, in case he would overpower the little strength she was - even now - attempting to use.

"Teef? How you doing down there?" He said, a nervous smile on his face, as he held her, all his effort taken up to stop himself pulling her close and just –

Her eyes flickered slowly upwards. But she didn't smile.

Then Cloud's smile plummeted. The red light flickered again, and the red glow of the room snapped his attention suddenly back to the blood…

"Oh God, Tifa, what happened? How badly are you hurt? I just saw the blood and I –"

He stopped, seeing her lips part, ready to speak.

Waiting a few more precious moments in silence, he listened as she finally whispered, the pain in her words choking any reply he could have made, keeping the words firmly in his throat.

"It's not mine…"

Cloud simply looked at her, her eyes falling away from his once more as she looked down at herself, her free hand that wasn't holding Cloud's, moving onto her stomach, where she gripped the soaked material, her eyes cringing tightly shut as she felt the cold wetness of blood. _His_ blood.

Cloud could hardly bear to be holding her. He felt suddenly like it wasn't right, that he had no place being the one sitting here with her now. He should be someone else. That someone else should be holding her, making her smile again. Cloud himself should be the one who was – dead.

Cloud lowered his gaze, the glow of his eyes shaded from Tifa's glance as she looked up at him in that moment. Cloud knew who Miguel was now. He also knew how much he had meant to Tifa. He had seen them in the street earlier today…today? It seemed at age ago. But he could still remember the unspoken bond between the pair, though Tifa had never said it out loud, just seeing them together revealed to Cloud the feelings between them.

He wanted to let go. Right now. But he couldn't leave her, not by herself. He had to support her. She had clearly been injured to have the bruises around her wrists. Cuffs he expected, just like him. That meant she had had the treatment he had had from their captors, who he still didn't know the location or purpose of.

Suddenly he felt pressure on his hand. Tifa was trying to lift herself to rest against him. Cloud immediately followed, pulling her carefully against him, circling her back with his arm, his other hand still holding hers as he held it against his chest, until he felt Tifa's body leaning against their clasped hands too. Her arm slowly reached around his back and she rested her head against his chest with a soft sigh. She squeezed his hand before falling into a regular breathing state, and slipping into sleep. Cloud kissed her hair and rested his cheek against her head, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin of her hand.

"I'm here Tifa…I'm here."

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again." Reno questioned, frustrated at the situation they were in. He rested the handle of his gun to his forehead as he leaned back in the office chair in the now deserted media room in the Junon building. His colleagues were still with him, though both were growing as impatient at the situation, as they were with him.

The question was rhetorical, as the silent figure of Rude figured out. Elena however, always missed this important part.

"You've told us more times than I can even bother counting anymore. 'We're not doing it for the publicity Elena, this is serious – blah blah blah'" She piped up with, from where she was stood, half sitting on the edge of one of the computer desks in the room. The high-pitched way she attempted at mimicking Reno's voice sent his glare straight at her.

"Button it blondie," He snapped, pointing the butt of his gun in her direction before again resting it against his forehead and closing his eyes as he leaned back.

Elena opened her mouth to protest before she felt a grip on her upper arm. She jumped, turning her head to find herself looking up at the tall figure of Rude. His silent expression shut her up there and then. Releasing his grip, Rude walked calmly toward the wide window at the head of the room that took up practically the whole wall. Reno sat up while Rude's steps echoed in the room.

"Come on though, honestly, what's the deal with this guy? 'Dylon'! It's laughable. The guy is giving his first name as if he is on our side, or even superior enough to be known by his forename, like a God or something." Reno chuckled as he swivelled his chair round in a rapid circle, speaking with a wave of his hand as he revolved a few times. "Tsch, yeah right. Not likely somehow. I'm afraid 'Dylon' will not get far, not with a poxy name like that." He came to a stop, planting his feet on the ground to face the now still form of Rude.

"It isn't uncommon for someone of his calibre to want to be known by his first name. It's a simple revenge mission for him, he is not in this business for the long haul".

Reno mulled over his friend's words for a few moments.

"Hmmm…maybe you're right there Rude. But, the guy's a crackpot, to want to challenge Cloud Strife, and not only that, but doing so with a half decent plan, it…well it makes me suspicious. He might be hiding a little more info from us here."

Elena folded her arms and faced the pair.

"You're forgetting something."

Reno rolled his eyes, and swivelled his chair to face her. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, leaning his elbow on the chair arm. He also made sure to not even both to look at her. "Enlighten me."

She scowled at his patronising tone, but didn't fall for the bait.

"This Dylon guy has a score to settle. With Strife. He has a lot in common with all of us for a start. He will want us to take his side from the outset. The world knows us by our forenames so maybe the guy is trying to think himself as part of the Turks. It won't matter to him that the Turks don't exist anymore. Just the fact that us three are still a team is good enough. We're not a formal organisation anymore, well, least not in the way we were before. We are businessmen, and women, now. He's trying to coax us into trusting him and going to join in his dirty work."

She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"He doesn't want to seem like a client. He thinks he's part of us."

Reno blinked.

Rude looked at Elena, then focussed on Reno.

Reno slowly smiled. "You know what? You've just pulled a brunette comment from that head box of yours. Well done."

Rude smirked while Elena continued to smile, not caring Reno insulted her. It was the only way he could stomach giving a compliment to anyone if he insulted them first, and she appreciated his effort, however unusual. Besides, she was used to it now. It was like she was the little annoying sister always having to prove herself, but when she did, she often kicked the older brothers in the teeth with it.

Reno continued to smirk as he stood up.

"All right then, we better get this thing started up. The guy is brining the three _celebrities_ here within the hour. We want to make sure everything is to their liking don't we?"

Rude turned away from the window and headed out the room. Elena pushed herself up from the desk and did the same. Reno paused for a moment, walking over to the window as he looked out over the view of the sunset over the sea.

He stood there for a few precious moments as the colours blazed through the glass against his skin, matching the flame of his hair. He smiled at the warm sensation of it against his skin. There were few occasions to witness this, for Reno at least. And every time he had time to stop and appreciate it was before something was going to be set in motion. And today, he would be welcoming a certain arrival he had waited a long time to meet.

* * *

"So how's he doing?"

The male doctor slowly flipped back the patient notes on the clipboard in his hands and sighed letting his hand holding it fall limply to his side.

"Not good. Not good at all. Have you read these?" He said, waving the clipboard at his female colleague.

She shook her head, and held out her hand for the notes, to which he acknowledged and handed over.

She took a few minutes to look over them.

"It's a joke, it really is. This so-called 'calm' period Strife and all them brought after Sephiroth? Doesn't make mankind any less of a heartless bastard." The doctor commented as he watched the nurse read the notes, and watch her expression closely change to one of shock and disgust, the further she read.

"Jesus…" she gasped.

The doctor nodded. "Poor sod. It's awful. Right in his home, just out of nowhere, shot down like that." He shook his head and lifted his gaze to look through the thick glass of the window through to the scene of Miguel lying in his bed, wires coming out of him, Sofia and his mother closely sat with him. "It's just not right. Miguel's just an ordinary guy, nice enough. I've been down to Solana Mar after work some nights; he ain't half a decent guy. And for some goon to come along and just shoot him down for no reason? It makes me sick."

The nurse nodded and sighed as she handed the clipboard back.

"What are his chances?"

The doctor paused. He stepped aside to let a patient being pushed on a trolley past, nodding to the porter pushing it. Then he looked back to the window, watching with sullen eyes at the unconscious form of Miguel.

"Not good."

He ran a hand through his short cut sandy hair.

"Not good at all. For someone of his build, fit and healthy condition, young age – he's lucky to have been in the physical state he was. Otherwise he wouldn't have even made it into the bed there, despite the fact he's wired up to a machine."

The nurse folded her arms and turned to face the window also. After a few moments she turned her head to face the doctor again.

"Have you spoken to his family yet?" She asked nervously, whilst beginning to re-braid her long blonde hair, her break now over with.

"No. But I'm just about to."

"Okay Jax. But you listen to me," She placed her hand on his shoulder, finished with her hair. He turned his glance to look at her. "We're all going over to Sam's after shift's over tonight. I know you've been wanting to wind down at that place for a while now. It's a nice little bar."

His face slowly showed signs of a tired smile.

"Okay Selena, I'll consider it."

She frowned but began to continue on her way, half turning to face him as she walked off. "That's not good enough Doctor Callaway. You'll either be there or you won't."

Jax reluctantly smiled, his hand now on the door to Miguel's room. "Save me a seat then." He called back, to which she accepted, judging by her smile. He watched her turn her back to him and continue her way down the corridor, before he turned to push open the room door, his smile instantly failing him as the task at hand returned.

Sofia instantly looked up as the sound of the door stripped her desperate gaze from her brother. "Doctor!" She called expectantly, getting to her feet. She noticed straight away the 'I'm sorry' expression on his face, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Miss Guarrado, Mrs Gaurrado," He greeted in turn. Miguel's mother was still grasping her son's hand as she looked up to face the doctor, her cheeks sunken and stained with tears. Her rich and usually neat hair was spilling over her shoulders, un-kept.

Sofia looked no better. If anything, the young beauty looked worse. A constant stream of tears had made the richness in her brown eyes fade, the area around them red and puffy, sore from being rubbed dry. Her raven curls were pulled back into a lopsided clip she obviously hadn't bothered to tend to, as most of the strands meant to be clasped in it were either loose or tangled around it.

"Well!" she pressed. "What's going on? What's wrong? Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor gave himself a moment, motioning for Sofia to sit, though she didn't.

"The injury Miguel has sustained is very severe. His lung was punctured by the shot. The surgeon has recovered the bullet in the operation that went successfully, as you know." Sofia nodded quickly, urging him to get to the bad news she knew was coming.

"However," He began. Mrs Guarrado gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth lightly, her lips murmuring panicked words in her native tongue in-audibly, as her eyes began to fill with tears once again. Sofia's face showed signs of giving in to emotion, but she strained to keep her expression hard, expectant.

"…Miguel's body went into severe shock. The damage is fatal. It is extremely lucky for him that he is of the strength his youth provides a man of his age. For, if he had not been as strong, he would not have made it this far. The fact that there were signs of a struggle after the shot had been made, suggests he was not even knocked unconscious immediately as a cause of the bullet, and that he had strength to fight back his attacker. For this, we are all hopeful that he has still got a fighting chance. Though, I must still stress his chances are still slight, even for a man of his strength."

Sofia nodded weakly, her eyes wide as she stressed them open as not to break the water building up in the corners, free. Her mother was clutching her son's hand tightly, whispering comforting words to him still in her native language, as tears spilled over her aged face.

The doctor stepped further into the room, closer to Miguel's mother. Sofia stepped back to join her, placing her hands on her mother's shoulder to get her to look up. Sofia nodded toward the doctor, and her mother faced him, reaching one hand up to firmly clutch at her daughters. Both women looked at the doctor desperately waiting for him to continue. His voice stuttered on his next words because of their looks, and he coughed his throat clear.

"But I must tell you, in realistic terms we are giving Miguel a forty-eight hour period of observation. If he does not show any signs of improvement during this critical time, I must ask you to consider giving us permission to turn off his life support machine –"

Miguel's mother's eyes widened suddenly and she instantly started shouting her objections and outrage at the doctor, though he could not understand the traditional Costan language that wasn't used anymore. He stood back, slightly caught off guard.

Sofia squeezed her grip on her mothers shoulder and soothed her into quietening down, which she finally did. Sofia's mother turned in her chair to face her daughter, and wrapped her shaking arms around her middle, pressing the side of her face against her daughter's stomach, as she cried into it. Sofia closed her eyes as she shushed her mother, stroking her hair. When she opened her eyes, this time she allowed her tears to fall, they were unstoppable by now. She even sobbed quietly, while she stood there with her mother, bowing her head slightly while she cried.

Eventually Sofia looked up, breathing back her sobs as she looked at the doctor. She nodded to him.

"Thank y-you…for all y-you've d-done for him." She stuttered out. The doctor smiled sympathetically at her. He could only marvel at how mature and strong the girl was, so ripe of an age.

"Can you…c-could you…make sure you t-try your hardest to h-help him b-before…before…"

"I assure you we will do everything we can for him. The team of doctors we have here are second to none Miss Gaurrado. I promise you your brother is in safe hands."

Sofia closed her eyes and bowed her head as she ran her hand comfortingly through her mother's hair, trying to give her support whilst keeping herself from crying.

"Please…leave us."

"Of course." The doctor replied quietly, before turning and slowly exiting the room. He closed the door with a click and sighed heavily, walking alone down the corridor.

It had been a hard day.

For everybody.

* * *

Author's Notes:

i love CloTi! Cloud and Tifa belong together. In my opinion people! Anyways, the next few chapters will give some quality time to them. Alone...in very small spaces, all alone and afraid. So obviously prime oppertunity to take up oh I dunno...a whole chapter with our favourite pair? Haha! Teasing you guys yet? Hope so! I really cannot stress how much your opinions out there matter to me. thank you so much to eveyone who has me on author aler too! you're wonderful, and to those who have me as one of your favourites? I've been looking, and i am among some reallt top notch writers. kinda makes me go all happy lol,.

And finally, one special shout out to Destiny Awakaned, a.k.a a lovely person who sent me an email telling me that I shouldn't worry about my writing, and it was just a really nice, positive email that made me have a much happier day than the one i was having, and kicked me into updating, so this chapter goes out to you!

Email me anybody and everybody. I'm happy to reply.

Xx Jessie xX


	17. Ready Lock and Load

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**Ready. lock and load.**

Dylon stood on the deck of the cargo ship, his tall form shielded by a long black trench coat. Ship workers who would occasionally walk past, were oblivious to his identity, exactly the way he wanted it. He never spoke, never gestured towards them; just stood. Silent. Listening to the slick collisions of the black waves below. The collar of his jacket was up, to partly block the wind from nipping at his neck, but mostly to isolate him completely, to become as insignificant as possible. Shield himself from letting anyone close. Not even their eyes.

He had become accustomed to living this way.

For practically his whole life.

Ever since…

He looked up at the land approaching, the broken form of the sister ray looming over the landscape like an omen. A reminder of the past, and the lives it ruined. Including his.

Though he told the story of AVALANCHE a different way…

Soon enough the world would know.

Soon enough.

He turned, his gloved hands holding his collar up as he walked over to one of his men discreetly uniformed to be unnoticeable. After uttering a few words, the man nodded and turned to walk through the door that led downstairs and then he would go through to alert the other men guarding the cargo hold – as ordered.

Dylon stood there by the door, awaiting his man to return and tell him the captives were ready to be dispatched without detection from the Junon authorities; who were now in place since Meteor.

Yes, tonight would be when it would all be set in motion at last.

All in preparation for tomorrow when he would put on the show the world would never forget.

Especially not AVALANCHE.

"Sir" A voice spoke up, disturbing his thoughts. Dylon turned, the only visible part of his against the pitch-black backdrop, were his mako infused eyes. His comrade took a moment to steady himself, still having trouble looking past the glare in his boss' eyes.

"They're ready."

Dylon nodded and walked toward the opposite edge of the deck, facing the fat-approaching Junon dock.

"Good. We're almost ready to introduce them to their mausoleum." Dylon growled, in a low tone that struck fear into his men more often then they liked to admit.

He was more than serious, beyond the time for reconciliation, and the slim chance for forgiveness had been lost eight years ago.

This was the beginning of the eventual end.

* * *

Cloud was fuming.

He was in the last position he wanted to be in.

He and Tifa had been shunned out of the lower door of the cargo hold in the cargo ship, the one he and his team had ironically been thankful for originally as it had been their ticket onboard. He dreaded its existence this time around, as it had been their captors' means of getting them off-board quickly and efficiently

To add to his discomfort, he had a black cloth bag over his head that he tasted every time he breathed in, because the asshole that had put it on him had secured it almost skin tight at his neck. The cloth was nearly suffocating him, being so close to his face, and he felt light headed already from the heat.

The cuffs slicing at his skin every time the van jerked didn't help either. He could also sense the surveillance he was under; from the men he couldn't see who were undoubtedly in there with him, benched in the back of a van.

The worst thing was that he didn't know where Tifa was.

He had been holding her sleeping form close to him for the hour it took to cross the waters after he had woken to find her. He cursed himself for not having found her earlier, and so being able to hold her for longer.

His thoughts were wasted on that now however, he had to think about what was happening now. He only prayed she was in the same predicament as him, going wherever he was. It sounded selfish, but he was as sure as dammit these men would not have the option of letting her go on their agenda. So the next best thing to Cloud, was thinking she would be there with him when they arrived wherever they were being taken.

The van bumped over a barrier and he jerked, the cuffs cutting newly into him. He winced, but only got a mouth full of the sweaty black cloth suffocating him. He tried to cough it out, and only made the air tighter. He was gasping for air by the time he heard the doors open, feeling fresh night air on his skin.

He moved his head as if to look around, though he obviously could not see anything. But that wasn't the point. He wanted to alert these guys that he couldn't breath. His words were useless; they would only be muffled through the cloth and therefore a waste of energy.

Suddenly a strong hand clamped on his upper arm, another one grasping the opposite a second later. He was then pulled to his feet and yanked out of the van, his legs buckling in protest from this sudden demand of them, and he stumbled, losing his footing. Though he didn't fall at all, as the grip on him was so hard, the men were practically carrying him anyway. Though trying to retain his dignity, Cloud thrashed and found his feet again only to hear the sound of crisp glass doors sliding open.

He was then halted and the cloth from his head was unfastened at his neckline and pulled off roughly. Immediately he was gasping for air, his hair sticking to his forehead with beads of sweat running down his face. His flared eyes focussed instantly on the trio in front of him.

"Turks…" He spat with venom.

Reno smirked from his position, leaning on his nightstick as if he were a gentleman with an ornately carved cane.

Cloud knew he was marked with the guns of his captors, although he didn't break the eye contact with Reno to confirm it. He knew.

Footsteps sounded behind Cloud. He listened carefully to these in particular, because he recognised them from before, the heavy boots, the swish of the trench coat…

"Ah, so you have met at last. Good. We shall proceed as planned."

Cloud still didn't falter his glare on Reno. Though by now, Reno had lost his smirk, looking back at him instead with an unfamiliar look. Cloud was almost confused by it, it wasn't completely anger…it was…no, he was reading him wrong. Since when had Reno become understanding?

"Reno, take Strife down to the holding cells." Then the glass doors a long distance behind them could faintly be heard opening again. The group of footsteps haltered for a moment and immediately her voice was choking for air. The footsteps continued, pulling her ever closer. Cloud strained his neck to look back, but was instantly held forward again. "Tifa…" He breathed, through clenched teeth as he was now forced to look down at the ground, his head held down by a foreign hand.

The group holding and surrounding her stopped beside him, and Cloud managed to turn his head ever so slightly to allow a desperate glance her way. He regretted instantly, seeing the state she was in, the blood on her top, the scratched from the cuffs, looking worse than his wounds felt to him. Her hair was plastered to her face, roughly tangled in the small band she used to tie it back. Her face was strained, as if in agony, still choking for air. Was there an injury he couldn't see hurting her?

"Wait…perhaps, you would prefer to take Ms. Lockheart instead? I am sure Rude can handle Strife." Dylon invited. Casting an unseen glance at Cloud.

In that instant, Cloud jerked his head upwards, surprising the man who had been holding it down. His eyes glinted angrily at Reno, silently threatening death if he even touched her…

Reno could only smirk.

Cloud was trying his hardest not to say anything that would provoke Reno further, though it wouldn't have mattered what he had said anyway, as Reno had already made his decision.

"Dylon, get your men out of here, they are already going to be attracting unnecessary attention to the place. And as for you…" He said, walking towards Tifa. "We have to take a little – " He raised his hand, and within another split second he had struck down on Tifa's head, to which Cloud's voice rang out in distress. "Trip." He simply said, finishing his sentence with a satisfied smirk. He carefully took hold of Tifa and shunned the men holding her, off. "Leave her to me now. You heard your boss."

Dylon nodded to his men, and they retreated.

Cloud was pulling hard against the men holding him, now not caring about the guns pricking his back. "Tifa! Reno if you hurt her, I swear to God you son of a bitch if you hurt her, I'll kill you" He warned in anger.

"Oh these are but idle threats my dear adversary." Reno retorted in a calm voice as he lifted Tifa, one arm supporting her back, the other pulling her legs off of the ground, by cupping underneath the backs of her knees, leaving her feet to dangle, her arm opposite to Reno falling limply down also. Reno bent his head down to kiss Tifa's forehead gently, his eyes staring up at Cloud before he lifted his head once more, smirking with utter satisfaction. "Might I remind you, you have tried and failed with such a threat many times before now. Why do you think this time will be any different, seen as I am the one holding all the cards" He said smoothly, his smile sending shivers down Cloud's back as his whole body raged with hatred.

He was too busy being concerned about Tifa, his eyes glued to her form as she was carried off, to notice Rude's steps approaching. Though he soon felt the split second crack to his head that sent his vision into deep swirling blackness.

"Take them down." Dylon ordered. Then turned to his men. "Get out of here. You know the procedure. Not obvious. Woods, you take your team to their positions upstairs. Elena, make sure the demon is where he should be."

The men followed their orders, and Dylon left the entrance area to enter one of the lifts. The silver doors encased him soon after, followed by the hum of it travelling upwards. Elena sighed. "Reno better be right about this jerk…he's really starting to annoy me." She muttered to herself, but followed the order she had been given; though not because of Dylon, but because of her own comrades Rude and Reno. She wouldn't have even agreed to this whole thing if it hadn't have been for Reno thinking fast on his feet.

Though Elena still wasn't convinced if Reno's own plan would work.

All she could do was wait.

And she hated that.

* * *

Marlene tugged at her father's sleeve, to stir him.

Barrett groaned in a grainy, tired voice but didn't move. Marlene frowned and grabbed hold of one of Barrett's large hands, and began tugging it back and forth, though only slowly as it was heavy to her. Her face contorted into a strained look, her tiny eyes clenched tight as she pulled as hard as she could, as if attempting to pull her father up.

Which was obviously impossible. Nevertheless, her voice could be heard to make high-pitched noises as she struggled to heave her father up.

Eventually, Barrett opened his eyes and although his brow furrowed at irritation from being woken up, as soon as he looked down to see who was waking him, and what she was doing, he couldn't help but chuckle.

He simply lifted his arm, and his daughter dangled on it from where she had gripped it, her large brown eyes blinking in confusion.

He then moved his arm to his chest and plopped her onto his lap. She instantly curled up there, her tiny arms barely being able to wrap half way around him.

Barrett smiled and hugged an arm around her, using his free hand to mute the television flickering in silent light in front of his chair.

"What's up with ya Marlene? Shouldn' ya be asleep?"

The little one shook her head and pushed herself to sit upright, staring at her father.

Barrett raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain.

Which she did, after rolling her eyes.

"Daddy, it's Wednesday! You need to read me a bedtime story on Wednesdays 'member? You 'member right?" She asked, tugging at the cuff of her pyjama sleeve.

Barrett closed his eyes and cursed himself mentally before opening them with an apologetic smile. "Yes I RE-member." He corrected her. He knew he wasn't one to pronounce things correctly, but the last thing he wanted was a little pint-sized female version of himself walking around spouting 'Spiky headed jerk' about the place.

Marlene continued to tug at her sleeve, until it covered her hand.

"So…?" She asked.

Barrett tapped her hand, to stop her tugging, and she looked up at him.

"Fine. I'll read it ya in a few minutes. Jus' make sure ya get tucked in and I'll be there in a minute. Jus' gotta try sumthin first."

Marlene smiled and hopped down, padding over the carpet in tiny, muted bare footsteps, as she ran towards the stairs. Barrett waited until he had heard her bound her way up the stairs, and swing her room door open, and lastly, the creak of bed-spring as she – though he had told her time and time again not to do it – jumped onto her bed.

He sat up straight and rubbed a hand down his tired face, once again picking up the receiver and dialling Tifa's number again.

A dialling tone sounded as normal.

And continued.

A few more seconds.

"Hello this is Tifa. You must have caught me at a busy moment, because I'm not –"

Barrett slammed the phone receiver down and cursed.

"Daddy!" A young voice called from upstairs.

"I'm Comin, jus' hold on a few seconds kiddo." He called back.

Raising himself from his chair he looked to the group photo taken at the after celebrations at Cosmo Canyon, the night of their victory. His worried gaze fixed on the shining smile of Tifa and he sighed.

"Where are ya Teef? What's goin' on over there?"

* * *

"How did Reeve co-operate?"

Reno raised his head from where he had been staring absent-mindedly down at a few of the papers littered across the man in question's desk.

"As originally thought. He didn't exactly have any other choice."

Dylon mulled this over. He paused waiting for Reno to go on, but he had learned already that Reno never said more than was necessary when concerning confidential issues. He wasn't one to blabber off at the mouth where missions were concerned. He respected that. It was why he hired him.

That, and the grudge he happened to hold against Cloud.

"What did he tell his workers to keep them satisfied?" He enquired further.

Reno looked back to a folder on Reeve's desk and opened it, scanning its contents as he spoke.

"That there had been a problem with the power with once of the printing presses, and he had no choice but to stop press for a couple of days to sort it out. Better that, then muck up the machines for good if he dared to leave them as they were."

"And they believed him?"

Reno paused, and looked up.

"Why wouldn't they?"

Dylon did not reply.

Reno looked back to the folder, turning to the last pages.

"He's their boss. They get paid to listen to him. Besides, it's him whose losing money by not printing, his workforce still gets paid; I made sure he told them that. Basically they get a few days off, and your men are the repair team as far as anyone out there knows." With that, he closed the folder and stood up, grabbing his jacket from where he had slung it over the back of the chair.

"Is that all?" He asked, as he put the jacket on, pulling his tied back hair from under it, to fall in place down his back.

"Yes, for now. Return to the designated area tonight and report to the questioning room tomorrow at the time we discussed."

Reno nodded and headed for the door.

It had been a long couple of days, though he still had a smirk clean on his face. Four people he detested were sitting in cells somewhere below him in the building, and one of them supposedly owned the place!

"You always were the rat out of all of us Reeve." He muttered, as he closed the office door and headed down the lit corridor, leaving Dylon to think over the plans, yet again, for tomorrow. It would be a long day.

But one he had been waiting for, for a long, long time.

* * *

PREVIEW PREVIEW

…CHAPTER EIGHTEEN…

Cloud looked at her with a look of fear in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Tifa…" He said softly, taking her hand in both of his. He looked down at it, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and then closed his eyes with a sigh.

"There's something I have to tell you…the real reason…I left…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Tadaaaa!

Hehe, thought I'd give you a teensy taster of the next chapter – an entire CloTi, baby! I promised you, one would be on its way soon, but hey, why not give it to you now. This chapter may have been a disappointment to you all who are waiting for the CloTi chapter, but it is necessary trust me. And taking my time with this is absolutely essential, because we are near the end guys.

No, really.

So yeah, it's been a long haul, things have gone cracking, and I've churned out side projects too along the way. But, this is my first fanfic and it's still going strong. So you can see why I am desperately worried about how I handle this thing from now on. We are nearly at the climax of it, and well, I don't want to rush it so it turns into some dull anti-climax disappointment. So, before the action starts, I shall be delivering a CloTi chapter, mainly for my own selfish needs as a writer because I am loving the chance to write one. Especially now that I have reached the point where I can, and it'll be angsty, emotional, cry-worthy, happy, all of that mess that goes along with those kinds of chapters.

I only hope I do the idea justice!

See you guys next chapter!

Xx Jessie xX

P.S. For those of you who have me on your author alert lists, I love you! But..could you please maybe leave me a little review? Good or bad? I really love hearing from readers, gets me all pumped up and ready to update this thing in good time. So please, those of you who don't usually review me, could I ask you just this once maybe to say hello so I know who you are!

Thank you!


	18. Dear readersthis is not a chapter

Dear everyone,

Thank you for all your support over this fic.

Now, before you begin to get worried, this is a little note to just have a small author/reader talk. As there is a great need for one right now. I am FULLY aware that you lot will have been itching to see CloTi somewhere in this update, "Er, a chapter would be nice Jessie!" I here you all, I do. But...There isn't gonna be one.

Let me explain.

I was writing away over the past month, maticulously mulling over every detail so everything was right. Every bit was written at least three times, as I was never quite happy with it until I had stressed over it enough. So, twelve careful pages later - it happens.

I have a good reliable firewall, anti-virus - the whole combo. Trust me, I'm worried being a writer! I back storis up by way of uploading them onto where I can get them whenever I want, regardless of what happens to my comp. But one day, I get in from work, and my neice has been round. Parents neglected to tell me until I got in, that the little sod (okay, she's eleven, so not so little) got upset when her game wouldn't load - it crashed because the disc was scratched - and so she decided to flick off the power switch.

Yeah, by this point, I was looking at my mum, fully loaded to shoot the messenger in this case. After that, I would happilly dispose of the anti-christ - my neice. So, I had to be the one to restore the computer, and so losing ANY DATA ON THE COMPUTER.

Yes, my CloTi chapter I'd slaved over, throghout my A2 exams! I was worse than angry. Depressed doesn't even cut it. All I can say is, from now on, anything I write, I will email it to myself and save it as a draft - I do not trust floppy discs before you ask. But...despite the fic's I update onto I had a good load of scrap chapters of made-up original works that I never knew I'd miss so much. I had one especially I was going to use to kick start an account in Elfwood's Wyvern library, I was so proud of it. But hey, it's gone.

Look, there may be no excuse for my carelessness, but I have to tell you all, I am so genuinly upset. For those of you thinking"yeah right, you're just making this up because you're too lazy to update!" This is serious. I would be offended anyone could think it. Just, I have to say, I am so close to putting WHROM on hold. I never wanted to do it, but until I get any shreds of my original CloTi chapter back, I cannot update. It is a chapter everyone is expecting to be of standard,the main reason is thatI want to -and have to -do CloTi fans justice - myself included.

Every time i try to write a bit of it again, I delete it all because i get stressed over it just not being good enough. SoI am sorry, I really am, but the update will be a month away at least. I finish my exams this friday, for the year, so hopefully that will make all my plans with work other than this fic, gone. I will try my best, you guys deserve it, and I am truelly sorry about this.

If you want to send me angry rants about my slackness, feel free. My email is please, feel free. Or in general, you want to comment at all on this rant, email me. Because, if you review this so-called 'chapter' on it won't count towards my story, and i will delete this 'chapter' within a small while, so it will be pointless. Any rare support will do me so much good you wouldn't believe. Just please don't run off and refuse to read or review me anymore. While this gap on CloTi is here, I'll update my other side fics if I can, to give you guys something.

I'm sorry guys.

Xx Jessie xX


	19. The longest chapter finally finished

* * *

Hello everyone!

I know that I don'tdo forewords to chaptersanymore, but this time I definitely needed one. This is definitely the longest chapter! And the title is fitting to my own personaljournay with getting this thing closed, and also the story content - that final voicing of certain 'things' that should close Tifa and Cloud's gruelling personal journey together. So yeah, there you have it. But the main reason I wanted a foreword was just to let everyone know how glad I am of the phenomenal support I've received! You people are amazing! Really,I could never have had the willpower to do this from scracth over again after the 'computer incident', without help. I owe this chapter to all of you who sent me your kind words and your help. I owe you one, big time. Hope this will make it upto you! Enjoy...

* * *

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**The longest chapter finally closed**

Tifa thrashed in her sleep.

"No…Cloud…No…"

Cloud was walking away from her as he had done that night ten months ago. But, this dream was worse. This dream was different...

_She was standing pleading with him not to leave her, her words falling unheard as he walked away. But…suddenly, invisible vines of rope started to slither in a grip around her neck. Her eyes went wide, and she clutched her bare neck with her hands, trying desperately to grasp at the invisible cause. But they tightened, slowly, sickeningly closing in on her neck, smothering her airway._

_She gasped, hot tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she cried out for him. _

_He stopped right there, mid-step, with his back to her. She closed her eyes tightly to squeeze out the tears, clearing her vision - only to open them once again and be horrified by the sight in front of her..._

_There he was, standing just as before. But this time, he was facing her, and covered in the tainted blue fabric of his SHINRA uniform…_

_She couldn't breath through a mixture of the pressures tightening on her neck, and the shock of the vision of him before her. She pleaded with him, begging for his help. Though he merely denied it by silently watching her struggling as she collapsed onto the ground. She was scraping at her neck desperately with her hands, her nails marking clawed scratches. Slowly she saw his boots appear to stop just in front of her. She slowly raised her head in her dying efforts, to see his form leaning over her. "You never were good enough" he sneered, in a voice that wasn't his own, before everything went black…_

Tifa woke up with a jolt, instantly gasping for air as she sat bolt upright. Coiling her hands around her neck, she tried to sooth it, as she cried out in desperation between each breath. She was panicking from experiencing her own death, waking to think the situation was real, and any moment she would hear his words again and everything would go black…

"No!…Stop…Just…please stop…please!"

She carried on like this for some minutes, until gradually, her thumping heart slowed, and air willingly breathed into her. Calming herself down, she released her grip on her neck.

It was then she noticed the pounding.

She had thought it was the sound of her heart echoing in thumps against her temples, but now she could hear it was someone pounding against the opposite wall.

"Tifa! Tifa what the hell's going on in there! Who's with you? Talk to me! Tifa please! What's happening in there!"

"Cloud…?" She felt relief wash over her in a sudden rush. He was her protector, her guardian. The dream was merely a fake, brutal twist of reality - a cruel version her mind had conjured up for some reason.

Cautiously she got to her feet, wincing from the aching pains all over her body. Slowly, she made her way over to the wall, his pounding getting louder as she approached.

Cloud stopped, his head resting on the wall in defeat. He couldn't get to her…he just couldn't help her.

"Cloud?" She repeated.

He raised his head instantly and pressed his palms against the wall. "Tifa! God Tifa, I thought something had happened to you…wait, are you hurt? Who's in there!" He demanded, his voice growing louder suddenly.

She merely shook her head and rested against the wall. "No-one…I…I was just dreaming…" She confessed, though she was hiding the truths behind it.

Cloud willingly accepted this, it silenced his own fears to know she was ok. Even if it sounded like there was more to it, she wasn't hurt. That was all that mattered to him right now.

Tifa just stood in silence. She recognised the voice now…the strange voice Cloud has been speaking those final words in, during her dream. It was their captor, the leader of whoever had brought them both here. She didn't know his name, but she was as sure as dammit it had been his voice in her dream…but in that case, what did this guy have to do with Cloud, and SHINRA for that matter? Or her?

She slowly curled her arms around herself as she stood there in painful confusion, trying to comfort herself.

Though that was never going to be achieved; Her hands froze, barely holding herself, as she felt the sticky, dried substance on her clothing. Tears had already started to silently fall as she lowered her gaze to look - and instantly gasped, her hands jolting away from her.

It was still there, his blood…

She started shaking, her whole body trembling in panic, she didn't know what to do, it seemed to be all over, she could feel it chaffing against her skin, dried, cold, close, _too_ close…

"M…Mi..Miguel…" She cried, her tears slipping down her sore cheeks. She brought her hands to her face, sobbing into them with quick, shuddering breaths.

Cloud raised his head slowly, an expression of worry on his face. "Tifa?" He prompted her. He hated this, not knowing what was going on. He wanted to be in there, he _should_ be in there, holding her, telling her everything would be all right. Like on the cargo ship before now. Sure, she had been hurt, vulnerable, but he had been there with her.

This time, whatever she was going through, she was going through it alone.

He saw to it that she wouldn't have to. "Tifa, what's going on?" He asked her again, letting her know he was there.

She slowly lowered her hands a little, and looked in the direction of the wall. "I…His…I can feel…I felt…His…Miguel's…the blood…still here…all over…me, I should have -" She couldn't speak any more, as her tears fell quicker, her whole body crying over the loss of her now fallen friend.

Cloud lowered his head and sighed. Slowly, he moved his palms over the wall, outstretching them slightly, as if to hold his arms out to her. Though it was a stupid effort, he thought mentally, it was all he had to give her. This unknown gesture.

"I'm here Tifa…I won't leave you to go through this alone…" He said softly.

She cried softly to herself, hearing his words brought that little comfort that meant it was okay for her to cry, this time. She had never had the chance to let her guard down, for fear of destroying the one strong figure everyone else turned to. But now, to have Cloud say that to her, she knew it was okay to cry, okay to turn to someone else for the first time, and let him be there for her.

Cloud's chest tightened. He could only listen to her for so long before he couldn't handle it and had to tear the wall down with his bare hands to get to her. He couldn't bear not holding her. And his mind had already started to locate he cracks in the wall above where it joined with the ceiling. It would take a hell of a lot of force, and he would surely kill himself attempting to bring a wall down, but he was being desperately serious.

But he didn't have to; Suddenly, her crying was stopping. His senses flared, trying to listen to any faint sound she made on the other side. Yes, she was calming. He released a long held breath with sheer relief.

Slowly, Tifa brought her hands away from her face, and only sobbed quietly now, as she rubbed her clammy cheeks dry with the back of her cold hand. She finally calmed down, the painful memories of Miguel dying in her arms replaced with the months of happy memories he gave her. The fight over his sarcastic mouth - make that the _countless_ fights over his sarcastic mouth. She smiled recalling such times. The day she had employed him, watching him charm his way through the interview without gawping at her mindlessly like all the other idiot men who had applied. He had made her laugh, and literally talked her through the whole interview, as if he had adjusted her mind-set into thinking he was the only guy for the job. Well, he had been after all.

Then there was the drinking contests he had joked over, with both of them sitting in a head-to-head final with a circular crowd of the last patrons of the night around them, cheering their team leader on. He would still grin soberly at her even though they had gotten through too much alcohol to intoxicate them both. She even giggled at that memory. More recently, the incident with the light bulb…she smashed it and blamed him for making her jump - naturally. Though he had come back as always with a witty, smart comment, which she could only laugh at and end up letting him off the hook…She hadn't even listened to the end of his joke. _How many AVALANCHE members does it take to change a light bulb Miguel…? What I wouldn't give to hear you tell me… _She thought to herself with a small smile, rubbing once again at her eyes. But she would never know.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, tears threatening to give way once again, but she fought them back. She would always remember him…Miguel Gaurrado - the life and spirit of Solana Mar, the happiest carefree chapter of her new life. She smiled, looking up once more. She imagined the nights he would sit with her on the wooden cladding of the entrance platform to the bar, the four tables sporting their up-turned chairs for the night, standing silent around them. He would listen to her worries…watch her carefully with his blue eyes, smile in all the right places, so effortlessly…what had she felt for Miguel, that night he went to kiss her? Was it panic? Regret for not letting him? Or was it just that she was afraid to accept it, accept love from another person? Well, her heart ached still for her childhood hero. And although he had been there always, so mundanely the same object of her affections, it would seem, she couldn't let him go. Not even for someone as new and exciting as Miguel.

She smiled, closing her eyes as she placed her hand to her heart. His parting words, when he would jump down the steps backwards, waving at her each night when he departed - _'I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight now.'_

"Sleep tight now Miguel…" she whispered, before slowly opening her eyes at long last. A smile still lingered on her lips. She had made peace with her memory of him, and she would never forget him.

_She owed her life to him, and it was time she started living it…_

She looked sideways at the wall.

_Starting with…Cloud…_

By now, Cloud was sat down at the edge of his thin cell bed, the cheap mattress creaking beneath his weight. He sat with his legs apart, his elbows resting on his knees as his raised hands supported his head, his eyes cast downwards in deep thought.

She would speak to him when she was ready to. And he owed her the respect enough to wait for her.

"Cloud…?"

He raised his head, his hands still held as they were, as he listened intently in silence.

"I need to talk to you Cloud…please, could you, talk to me?" She cringed, what the hell was that? She could have kicked herself for coming out with a request as lame as that one.

Yet she heard the creak of mattress springs to signal he had risen from his position, and the sturdy footsteps of a familiar warrior could be heard approaching. She smiled with relief.

"Of course Teef, what is it?" His voice questioned, his words gentle and considerate, even cute, having used her nickname. It was almost un-real, seen as how his famous voice was so deep, yet nowhere near Barrett's standards. He wasn't even close to Cid's voice, as he hadn't earned gravel in his throat from smoking. Yet still, you wouldn't expect such an endearing reply from a warrior. No…Cloud was different. He was a man, and that was all there was to it. Though his masculine voice sent shivers down her spine more times than she would admit to herself.

She stepped closer to the wall and pressed her cold hand on its hard surface, like a frozen petal falling delicately onto concrete. It wasn't right, unnatural, for her to be here, for her to have to fall in this place. But she defied the fact, by almost challenging the wall for keeping her apart from Cloud, her gentle touch defeating the wall's intention of striking fear in either of them. She had beaten the divide, by learning to look past it.

"Cloud Strife…" she began with a small smile. Simply hearing his name spoken honestly by such a woman made Cloud's head reel. His typically balanced stance nearly faltered because of it. She was there…no…she was _here _with him, in this place. Defying all odds of breaking down, impossibly not being defeated by the monstrosities these men had committed against her - the murder of her closest friend…Cloud flinched. She was still fighting through, still managing to smile. He could hear it in her voice.

"Just being able to say that name makes it easier to go through this." She admitted, her eyes trailing down as she drifted into distant thought, a smile still delicately painted onto her flawless face.

Cloud slowly looked up, in disbelief.

"I know there isn't much time…I know that now. But…you're here. Barely inches away from me through this wall. And, think on the good side…" She said, though Cloud was seeing nothing good in this wall being in the way from him being able to just reach out and -

"If this wall wasn't here, chances are, we wouldn't normally be standing this close." She said with an obvious smile audible in her gentle voice. Cloud found himself being thankful to this chunk of cement serving as a wall, more than he wanted to kick it in earlier anyway. Was she trying to make a joke out of things? He sure as hell hoped not. _Say you want to be this close Tifa…just say it…_ he pleaded mentally. That's what he read into the statement anyway. Though he wouldn't believe it unless she spelled it out for him.

As usual, she never went that far and left it to him to figure out. The mere fact she had been daring and open enough to say such a thing, was a nervous effort. One than she hoped he would realise the truth behind and just admit something impossible…though, she never did spell it out, so he never realised, and she never got her answers.

After all, it had always been this way.

Cloud's heart ruled wholly over his mind when it came to Tifa, and he was as dumb to endearment from her as he was to acknowledging flight controls from Cid. He needed them spelt out or he just couldn't see their truth. Trouble was, Tifa's mind blocked her heart when it came to Cloud. Thinking rationally before opening up made it near impossible to say anything.

Such was the eternal dilemma.

Cloud waited for her explanation, and as always, it didn't come. He sighed and managed a weak smile. He would at least accept her attempt to lighten the mood. "Well if you put it like that, this wall should be knocked down. This is offending both of us." He remarked with a smirk, that she heard through his voice with a sigh, before giving a short laugh in response. She would at least accept his attempt to lighten the mood.

He sighed. She really did only mean to joke around, that warming laugh of hers proved it. Oh well, at least he was realistic and realised the truth before he put his foot in it.

She stood on the other side, in awkward silence. What now? She hadn't meant to joke around. She had to stop this and get to at least one serious matter, a burning question that not even _she_ wanted to make light of anymore.

"Why did you leave Cloud?"

It just came out. One rushed sentence out of the long silence - Bam! It hit him harder than he expected, finding his breath caught in his throat. He coughed to clear it and supported himself as he stood there, by placing his palm, head level, on the wall. His other hand clawed at his chest to steady his breathing.

Another few painful minutes of silence ensued. Tifa bit her lip as she heard his sudden shocked reaction. Had she had to sound so blunt? Actually…yes, if she wanted an honest reaction. This way, shocking him like this forced him to give her an honest explanation, so she had to regretfully support her method in handling the situation. After all, he owed her the truth in the very least, due to the months of torture she had gone through, the sleepless nights, the tears, the not knowing…

She was tempted to prompt him, but she had to stop herself. She wasn't helping him, she wasn't forcing him, she was just going to wait.

Cloud was standing in silence, one hand still clutched to his chest. His breathing had long since calmed down, but he was unable to move. He couldn't speak. Where did he begin his answer? She had been through so much already, had only just begun to look to the bright side of things again, after crying so openly over the loss of one friend. He wouldn't be the one to bring her crashing down yet again just to clear his conscience. _Oh yeah Tifa, sorry to tell you this, but I'm dying. Won't last long, so you better get your crying over and done with now, while I'm still here._ ..

He reminded himself to forcefully insert his Ultima blade into his chest for having just thought bitterly of that. But, it was in reality, an un-real admission he had to make to her. As callous in slow truth, if not more so, than the thought he had just had about telling her in a rushed way.

He took a deep breath, having waited over two minutes now in silence without a word. With a sharp release of breath at last, he stood up fully and walked toward his cell door. His expression was cold as he had kept it so often throughout their journey, whenever he was concentrating, thinking of a way to go forward - seemingly emotionless - as he began to unbutton the two buttons holding his white shirt loosely on him. He removed it, as a matter of procedure, leaving him now in his black sleeveless shirt that he had on underneath. His expression was held there to try and block out the nervousness in him, the emotion at his next act. Though it soon failed.

It was then that he finally spoke…

Tifa heard his footsteps, listened in the dull light given from a small white light somewhere on the corridor outside their cells, as he moved. What he was doing, she couldn't fully tell. But she was getting familiar with the sickening feeling that he had chosen to ignore her question…how could he…?

But he thankfully shattered this possibility, as she should have known he would.

"Tifa? You have to do something for me. Please…" He asked her. Instantly, any negative thoughts about him vanished and she melted in his hands.

"Anything Cloud, what is it?" She asked, hoping he would be answering her question soon. She needed him to.

"Just, walk to your door Tifa…just, trust me." He stated, his masculine voice quiet in it's honesty, as if he was pleading with her. She could do nothing but what he asked.

He waited, his eyes closed as he listened to her footsteps, his heart already pounding in his chest. Once her footsteps stopped, he opened his eyes. Carefully, he gripped his shirt tightly in his left hand, and pushed it through the tight gap between the farthest right of the three bars aligning the small window at the top of the door. Pressing his left shoulder as hard as he could against the door, he stretched his left arm all the way to the right, as far as he could along the outside wall towards her cell.

"Now…Tifa…" He began, through clenched teeth, straining himself as hard as he could to reach her. "Reach…your arm through the bars in your…door…as…far left as…you can…now…" He said, finally exhaling tight air from his lungs.

Nervously, she did as he asked, not knowing what the purpose was. Was he going to try to reach her? Hold her hand? Comfort her? She grew more desperate to reach him if that possibility were true, pressing herself hard against the door as she stretched her right arm to its limit. It was then that she suddenly came in contact with material. "What -?" She asked, before she gripped it.

"It's my shirt Teef…" He replied, still pressing himself as hard as he could against the door, feeling his stiff arm crack in places, as it tried to slacken itself, as he would do his knuckles sometimes. He tried even harder now to reach her, feeling her so close. He knew it was a miracle her fingertips could reach to material, yet he still pressed on desperately, just to touch her, brush her fingertips with his own, anything.

She grasped the material in relief, her fingers desperate to grip onto it, her thumb rubbing over it as if he were wearing it, touching him. She sighed shakily, her breath trembling as she stood there, painfully stretching herself as far as she could to hold on, just hold onto this link between them. Carefully, she tugged on the material, ever so slightly, just so she could feel his grip on the other end. By now, tears threatened to give way in her eyes, feeling him there, he was real, alive - Cloud. She closed her eyes tight, stopping the tears dead in their tracks before she opened them once again. Water glazed over the autumn shades in her eyes, of dark chocolate laced with wine, glinting in the faint glow of light outside in the corridor. She would give anything to reach him, touch his hand, feel his strong, loving grip on her. But she couldn't reach any more, the strain was too painful…

Cloud felt her meagre attempt to tug the material from him, but he wouldn't let go. He didn't want to let the fabric fall; unless her grip was tight enough, she would lose it. He was causing his teeth to grind painfully against each other, as he clenched them in the strain of stretching himself this far. Finally he felt her grasp the material and pull hard. Reluctantly, he let go.

Both their arms flopped down in relief, sighing through exhaustion simultaneously. Tifa slowly pulled the shirt held successfully in her hand through the bars once again, and held it in both of her hands. Gazing at it lovingly as she thumbed the folds of the material.

Cloud slowly pulled his arm back and gripped the short bars of the door, pressing his forehead against them as he closed his eyes. "I don't want you to forget him Tifa…Miguel…I'm not trying to do that, I just don't want you to be left with the constant reminder of the last moments of his life, not now. You need to be brave to stand against the people who have us here…we can't let them win. But I know you'll need help…I know I do right now. So just…put my shirt on, forget the blood, forget the pain of what's happened today, and just…keep _me_ there. I know I can't be in there with you, so…please…wear the shirt I've given you, so I know you have one part of me there with you. You're not alone Tifa. I'm…here…" He said softly, his last words ending in barely a whisper.

Tifa was stood holding the shirt to her face, her eyes closed as she listened to him. Every breath she inhaled carried his scent, surrounding her in the comfort of him as she could hear him, smell him, feel him…Tears leaked from her eyes, falling silently onto the fabric of his shirt as she heard his final words.

Cloud opened his eyes and stood straight, lifting his head from the bars. "And I need you to remember that Tifa, because I have to answer you're question now…" He admitted, more to himself than her. He turned to face her wall and looked at it wide-eyed. He could definitely see how he should be thankful of the wall now, because if he had had to look in her eyes right now, he knew he would never have been able to answer her question. He wouldn't have been able to utter a single word.

So he just stood there, in the middle of the room, facing her wall, knowing she was stood waiting on the other side. He steadied himself, his eyes glowing with fear in the darkness.

Tifa stood there doing what he asked her before. She removed the garment stained with Miguel's blood, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look, and be reminded. She folded it and carefully placed it on the end of her cell bed before she began to push her arms through the soft, clean sleeves of Cloud's shirt. She buttoned it up in silence, leaving only the top two un-fastened, and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling surrounded by him, safe.

Then she heard him mention the question…and instantly tensed.

There had to be a reason…a reason he had left them all that day. More than the one he had given her, because if he had to truly find himself, she knew he couldn't do it alone. He had really already found himself in the lifestream, and that was only because of her. No, there had to be a reason, and she knew it would be serious.

Her mouth was dry; she felt the sick feeling in her stomach return, as it churned uncomfortably in the waiting silence. She was close to begging him not to answer.

"Tifa…" He began, his voice choked. He took a few deep breaths in desperation before he continued, the emotion in his voice overwhelming.

"There's something, I have...that I..." He sighed. He was weaker than he thought he was, if he couldn't even tell _her_.

He closed his eyes and steadied himself.

"Tifa, do you remember my mother?"

A puzzled look fell upon Tifa's face, but she nodded despite it. Then she cursed herseld for being as stupid as to reply in that way when he couldn't see her, and voiced her agreement instead. "Yes..."

Cloud nodded and calmed himself before opening his eyes, staring at the ground as he spoke.

"Did you notice how she never spoke of my father?"

Tifa could vaguely remember knowing Cloud's mother. She'd not ventured much into their home at all, and so she couldn't really answer him. But, having said that, she remembered how the subject of his father never came up. Not until now actually, come to think of it.

"Well...I've never heard about him until now." She replied honestly.

Cloud paused. "It's for good reason." He admitted. "It's not that he was an indecent man, it's just the fact he brought with him every time he came into conversation, me and mom learned not to talk about him after long. It just made everything about her constant encouragements to go out and be what I wanted to be, pointless..."

He apused again before he found a gravalled speech behind a stiff lump in his throat;

"Are you…familiar with…the -" He paused, swallowing hard before he finished in a rush, "With the VOR's disease…?"

Tifa nodded…

Her brow furrowed. "Well yes I ..."

Slowly…

"But what does that have to do wi -"

Paused…

Her eyes widened slowly in sickening realisation, clasping her trembling hands over her mouth.

"No…" She whispered, tears rushing so fast over her eyes that she couldn't see.

"Cloud…No…any other…give me any other name but yours Cloud…do you hear me! Anything!"

The disease as hereditry. It was famously known for it. You were damned if you were born in the slums more often than not, because that kind of birthplace brought with it the shortened life-sentence of VOR's - an ugly disease that brought about a slow, painful end to your life. Tifa's eyes stung at the memory of the last man she had seen with it...in the tunnel of the slums far corner. He couldn't even speak. She'd insisted they exchange their chemist coupon for him, some medicine, something to ease the pain but...in the end it was pointless and she knew it.

But thinking of Cloud ending up like that...

"Anyone else Cloud, just not you! Tell me it's not your name!" She shouted, screaming the last words at him as her world was torn apart at the seams.

He hung his head, clenching his eyes tight as foreign water stung at the corners unbearably.

"I…can't Teef…" He whispered, his voice clearly breaking in emotion. "It's -"

"No!" She screamed, at the top of her voice, stopping him, she wouldn't, couldn't hear it, just hearing him come so close to sealing the confession, she couldn't bear it, she just couldn't -

" - me." He finished.

Tifa couldn't breath. Her eyes looked like that of a child, lost, alone, broken. The fear and sorrow rang out in their glance, as she looked at the wall he would be behind. Unreachable…lost…

"No…" she whispered.

"No…Cloud, no…" Silent tears ran down her soft cheeks as she stood looking, unable to see him any longer, unable to hear him…unable to smell his scent on the shirt…unable to imagine his touch on her…the fabric was just…cold…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered in defeat…

Tifa cried out in anguish, her heartbreak echoing through the empty, forgotten corridors around them. She fell to her knees in agony, wracking her frail body with uncontrollably cries, finding no way she would ever be able to stop.

Cloud snapped his head up, his eyes wide. What had he done?

He was at the wall like a shot, his palms slamming against the wall as he called out her name.

But she couldn't hear him; she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own cries, drowning her as she lay all alone in the dark empty cell, the cold numbing her skin as she remained huddled in a collapsed heap, her whole body trembling. Her world had fallen to pieces around her, the loud ringing in her ears as if the whole of Midgar's plates were crashing down on her, as her world crushed itself to pieces.

"Tifa! Tifa speak to me! Please Tifa, don't do this, don't do this to yourself, to me!" Cloud pleaded, yelling as loud as he dared to get through to her over her crying. He had put her through the worst ordeal of her life, and managed to do it in mere seconds. With every sob, every cry her frail innocent young body made, his heart clenched in agony. He regretted instantly what he had told her.

"Do you see Tifa? Do you see why I left? I couldn't do this to you! I didn't want to make you cry Tifa, I couldn't bear to see it, and now, you've proved to me that I was right to stay away! Please Tifa, you're torturing me! I can't reach you, I can't hold you and tell you it'll be all right!" His voice raged, slamming his fist against the wall to emphasize his point as truth, signalling how much he wanted to be able to tell her anything but this, "Because it won't!" He shouted, slamming his fist against the wall again. "I can't make this go away Tifa, I've been running away from it for my whole life, but the fact disappeared during the time I was locked away with Zack in Nibelheim. You made me remember this Tifa! In the lifestream, everything came back to me! I know I'm going to die Tifa, I remember everything about my father, the condition of his that destroyed him, that they told me was hereditary, and the truth scared me so much I _had_ to leave. Don't you see? I couldn't admit it to myself, I couldn't admit to everyone I was this weak, that I didn't even know how much longer I had to spend with you all, while you were all planning your futures! God dammit Tifa I couldn't look at you and know I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you like I wanted to, because I'd have to tell you the truth!" He paused, his husky voice panting in harsh short breaths. "Now you know, and you reacted just as I feared, and knew you would." He stopped, catching his breath back as he blinked, shocked at himself for blurting all that out so loudly. "I should never have come back." He finished, walking away from the wall to sit heavily on his cell bed, holding his head in his hands once again.

"You'd still be with Miguel if it wasn't for me Tifa…I'm sorry. I really am." He confessed. He knew already that she had loved the man, in some way. Their relationship reminded him so clearly of him and Aeris. He had loved the ethereal woman in some way, but it wasn't honest. It wasn't the truthful love that came from unspoken words, carrying the fear of being unrequited, rare, beautiful. No…Aeris had been the sister he would always hold a place for in his heart. She had looked to him for his qualities, not for the real person he was underneath. And he in turn had looked for solace in her words, in her eyes. She had brought out the Zack in him, the strength, the memories. And he had given her the spirit of him in return, that she missed so much.

But hearing Tifa, hearing her heartbreak over the loss of the stranger he had never met, who had been her whole world this past year…it struck him hard that he had been the Sephiroth that came down out of nowhere to deal the devastating blow. Tifa was the one to suffer this time, not him. And she hadn't even got to lay her partner to rest. Cloud had been able to lay his Cetra friend to rest, say his goodbye…But Tifa had been torn away from her lover's side because of him, because of Cloud.

"I should have stayed away…" He whispered to himself. He couldn't handle this, he just couldn't. He had ruined every part of her carefully built life, within mere days of his selfish arrival.

He _deserved_ to die for it.

Tifa slowly raised her head, sobbing. She just helplessly looked at the wall. He was there, right there. But, she couldn't see him there anymore. Not now. It hurt her more than she could stand, and she had had to keep her head down, not even looking at the wide block of grey that stood between them. Because she knew he wasn't behind it anymore.

This Cloud was a mere image of the one she knew before. And already, he was fading away from her. She couldn't sense him.

Only when he spoke did she realise he was still there with her.

But the words he said…he shouldn't have come back…she would be better off if he hadn't returned…she'd be 'with' Miguel…? What did he mean…surely not -

Tifa blinked the water back from her eyes, to try and see at least a little clearly. But instantly, fresh tears flooded back. It wouldn't end, not until she found her voice again.

Slowly, she moved toward the wall, merely pulling herself limply as a mere crawl. She couldn't stand, and every time she tried to, she only collapsed again. He'd destroyed her in that moment he'd revealed the driving force of her whole life, her soul Cloud Strife, was gone.

Reaching the wall, she pressed her palms against it and swallowed repeatedly, trying to quieten her sobs. She couldn't.

So she sat there, a little closer, but yet never close enough. She was pushing herself up close to the wall as far as she could, but she knew the barrier wasn't just so physical between them anymore. Even if she had the strength to kick the wall through, she wouldn't find him on the other side.

He'd already be dead.

She choked on this thought, her sobbing raising to a cry out again. She clutched desperately at her mouth with trembelling, tear stained, bruised hands. In the end, she could hardly breath, she was pressing her hands so fiercely over her mouth.

'_Sop crying! Just stop it!'_ She was mentally telling herself, cursing every inch of herself for being so pathetic. She felt worthless for having given up on him, failed him. But she was making herself even worse, bullying herself into submission, as if Scarlet had taken over her thoughts, spitting bitter, angry, hateful comments at her none stop.

The wall had become a sort of haven. Something to turn to that wouldn't judge her, wouldn't have the eyes to see how degraded she had become. Like a cold parent, a statue standing for the way people she felt close to had turned out - a cold memory. Only memories were left in their wake. The closer she tried to get to them, almost crying out at times, they'd just remain where they were. Never leaving her comfort, or even a goodbye. But still, being there somehow, heavilly on her mind, never shifting. She still hadn't let go of her father's death, blaming herself. And her mother, and Biggs, and Wedge, and Jessie, and Aeris…and Miguel…

The length of the list made her a murderer. Accidental or not. She was a murderer.

And the one person who would be next would be the final blow she knew she wouldn't survive.

Her Cloud…wasn't her Cloud…anymore.

She huddled her arms around her knees, clinging desperately as she burried her head in the material of cloud's shirt that covered them. She knew she couldn't speak. Yet she knew she had to do it, had to open up right now, tell him everything, tell him before…

Before what?

They were in no position to survive anyway. So much for AVALANCHE, being supreme fighters didn't matter, not when you let your guard down. But what was going to happen? She didn't have the driving force to go any further. Even if somehow, they both survived. What would they be fighting for? To take Cloud back to everyone after this ordeal was over and announce to them all that he was dying? Look at Yuffie's innocent face and tell her she was losing him? Cid, losing a close friend, he and Barrett having to say goodbye to their spike. Marlene - No…what was the point? The best thing would be for them to die here. It didn't matter how, or where you died. Death never came with dignity, no matter how you dress it up. Whether it's in a great battle, or in the forgotten corners of the slums; when your spirit and everything you are just fails and becomes an 'it', a dead body instead of 'you', a person - you have no dignity left.

If they died here, at least no-one would have to see the loss of dignity during life, as they watched Cloud die, Tifa fading away alongside him.

But…what was going to happen? How could she think like this? Letting Cloud _die? _What kind of person was she? If anyone looked on her now, they would not see Tifa Lockheart. Not anything close. She was every widow, every son-less mother, every orphan girl…every victim of Midgar's world in one face. One window of eyes to a very open, damaged soul.

She had to let everything go. But when you felt like that, looked like she did, with all the weight of life's grief in your eyes, how could you possibly stop crying? How could you be strong?

She brought a hand up and roughly rubbed at her eyes defiantly.

Well she was Tifa Lockheart, she'd find a way to beat the impossible odds, she had to. This was her test, Sephiroth hadn't beaten her. She'd had support from her friends. Not even the cold chapters of her life before this had been life's test for her.

Because _this_ was it.

Her friends had often asken her how she could stay so impossibly optimistic throghout many episodes of their journey, but she had done it. And still could. She could beat the odds, beat this challenge…face up to Cloud's fate and perform the unacheivable - forget her own grief in order to support him.

Though this effort would kill her, she had to. It would destroy her upbeat nature to turn every smile into a false gesture, her eyes would only close to shut away her emotions during her final chapters of life. She would become a fake.

But she had to. For him.

She wiped her eyes again, rubbing her sleeve against her nose to clear her face best she could. Then she took a deep breath.

She was ready.

Cloud looked up. He heard her, crying so much closer, her pain becoming an audible message he wished he couldn't detect so well. Every feeling she had, he felt it inside him too. The tearing of the seams in his chest snapping at every shuddered breath, he knew she felt it too. She couldn't breath, he could hear it by how fast she was trying to rush air into her lungs - he couldn't either.

She felt closer, yet he was still sat here, on the other side of the room, against the opposite wall. But, he couldn't move. "Tifa…" He mouthed, his voice cracking to a mute level. He tried calling out to her, to help him, give him strength, smile at him again, visit him at night when she saw his camp fire on and sit with him until his voiced worried were shared. He wanted her to disturb him tonight, he wished for her to. To open his cell door, let the light in, let herself be reachable, to hold…

He lowered his head once more. She was trying too, to hold back, not cry. He could hear her trying…but if Tifa Lockheart, the stregth of everyone in AVALANCHE failed, what chance did he have?

Even as he pinched the top bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, squeezing the pressure to stop tears, he could feel the thin line of water leaving him. The cold air clung to the water, chilling his skin to make him shiver.

But he wasn't shivering. The unsteady rythmn of his shoulders shuddering wasn't from the cold. Neither was the cold flooding onto his cheeks from an unwanted breeze. Though the tears were equally unwelcomed, as were his sobs seeping painfully through clenched teeth…

He was crying.

And he hated himself for it. Cloud strife…so-called hero of the world…was crying like a mere child. He moved his hand from his face, letting go of where he had pinched so desperately at the top of his nose, smooting his finger and thumb over his eyes as they slipped down, along the contour of his face. He ripped his grip from him, throwing his hand down onto the bed where he banged against the matress before standing defiantly. He tore his glance over his right shoulder looking back at the wall she was kept behind. The strips of dull grey light from the door bars were shinging dully against his face, illuminating him in pieces, not wholely there. Though the mako infused glare was visible stronger than any vision, the grief inside glowing violently, as a man defiant againt the will of his emotions. The tears glinted in streaks that softened because of her.

He closed his eyes as he breathed in, a slip of his voice being let out in reaction, as he thought he could feel her hand comforting his cheek. She was wiping his tears away even now.

He opened his eyes.

And turned, his bare arm now catching the strips of light from before. His footsteps rang out solemly, like a warning to all the world that he was facing it, at last he was facing it, everything. Grief, sorrow, pain, loss, anger - everything. He was no longer a puppet forced to be obedient, nor a SHINRA recruit told to remain stoic and un-attached to anyone, nor Cloud Strife…The man from before who let every emotion he encountered because of _one_ woman stay behind a barracaded wall that he would enforce every time he tore himself free from her loving grasp. Every time she reached out to touch him, and every time she attempted to tell him what he knew she must want to say - he would enforce his cold barracaded wall and forbid her. Forbid himself, from loving her.

As he reached the wall, his eyes un-faltering on their target, he knew he was ready to knock it down.

But her voice stopped him in his tracks.

She simply whispered his name, barely audible, but thankfully he was close enough to hear it. And it stopped him. Every inch of his determination, his will to rip his personal barriers down and yell to the world defiantly, to her, that he loved her - it all stopped.

One gesture from her alone, could do that.

Tifa moved carefully, weakly. Facing the wall, she pressed her hands against it as her legs still huddled close to her. Her hands were held close to her body as she huddled herself up against the wall, as if snuggling up close to him, to Cloud. Who she had heard from footsteps, was standing there.

"Cloud…"

He remained silent. Any word now, in his stunned state, was dangerous. He didn't know whether he'd carry on with his plan and blurt out that he loved her, or just break, crack again and trigger himself to cry once more.

Neither was appropriate when she had built up the effort finally to speak.

Tifa swallowed hard and braced herself. This time was for supporting him. Here he was, going through this tragic time in his life, and she was being selfish and making him feel he need to console _her_! She almost felt sick with guilt. But…for how long now? How long had he been going through this? She shivered even thinking about it. Had he always known? Why hadn't he told her? Had she always made it so difficult?

If that was the case, what place did she have in his life?

If Aeris was here, he would have run straight into her arms and cried his heart out. All the while, her warm smile and her hold on him, would comfort him. He could have, and surely would have told her.

As it stood, only Tifa was left. A disappointing result for Cloud, and he didn't even want to take that last option, the last resort. No, instead, he left the whole group without real purpose and would never have come back. Despite what he said now…Tifa knew he would never have come back of his own accord.

Tifa owed Vincent more for bringing him back, than she could begin to put into words.

But, Tifa had to face reality now. Just to look at their situation, to realise how badly things had really gotten, Tifa knew she had no choice but to finally do it.

She was going to expose her feeling for him, for him to openly dismiss as meaningless. She knew he would turn them down, especially now. Whether his reasoning was to protect her, because he thought he wasn't good enough for her - it didn't matter. Any answer he gave, Tifa would think the worst. She had gotten into that mindset.

She would accept nothing but rejection.

Only then could she be fully supportive, and treat him like a friend, not the man she would willingly die for. No…that would do him no good. She couldn't cry. She couldn't weaken. He could not show him her undying affection and support like back at the Mideel incident. Right now, he needed advice, a firm hand to guide him through this.

He didn't need love.

Her eyes widened in momentary fear as she sat there in silence.

She'd already done it. She'd started it. He was silent, waiting for her to respond. And this time, she wasn't going to lie and say it was nothing. They were on no innocent Gondola ride now.

This was literally a matter of life or death.

She raised her head to look up at the wall and slowly, placed her palms hard against it's surface to pull herself up. She wasn't unsteady. Even though her body felt weak, unable to support her in a stance, she had to do it. And she did.

For God sake she had picked herself up from brutal fights that had left her in a worse condition than this. _Come on Tifa, get up_ she cursed herself, gritting her teeth as she placed her weight back onto her feet, straightening her back, and finally raising her head. She stepped back from the wall, and steadied herself. She was in the middle of her cell now, silvery bars of chalky light slashing her frame from the gap of bars in her cell door.

"Cloud" She began.

"Aeris was the woman you deserved to have. We all knew that Cloud, we all saw. But you cannot give up now just because we are never going to be as good enough to help you. We have dedicated our lives to you. Throughout our journey, it was your plight, your mission, your inner battle with yourself - that was what we were all held together by. That was the main reason we were all a unit as strong as we were. Yes, Sephiroth joined us onto the same goal - defeating him. But, the journey we all made, _that_ was because of you. You were the leader, and friend we all wanted to be there for. You needed support, we always gave it. We always came back_. I_ came back, for you."

Cloud was heavily confused by now. He didn't understand anymore. All of this…why was she saying it?

"And the reason you have to listen to this, is because they all want you to know. When you abandoned us that night of the victory, nobody ceased in their support and respect for you. They all came to my side, one by one after you turned your back."

By now, the words were harsh in their honesty. Cloud swallowed the difficult lump in his throat. "But Tifa, I…" He whispered, but her voice carried on biting through the wall.

"They all explained, in their own ways why you'd gone, where you'd gone and that you'd be back once you were ready to." She shook her head, blinking her eyes clear, emotion impossible to not be shown in her eyes now.

Cloud raised his head slowly and stared at the wall as if it were her eyes looking back at him.

But Tifa didn't look up, her eyes fell downcast as she continued to speak, in that same ghost of her voice.

"Yuffie - you were cracked, you were a jerk, but you were crazy about me and you'd crawl back in time. Red - you were a troubled man, but with a heart. You were just afraid to set foot into a world without conflicts to hide your real emotions behind. Cid - you were a fucking asshole who didn't deserve me and he would willingly strike you down hard whenever you bothered to come back, for what you'd done to me. Barrett - "

"Stop!" Cloud suddenly yelled. He was covering his head with his hands, his breathing unstable, fast, shaking…he couldn't take anymore. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, crushing them so hard that they didn't break again and murder him with their damned tears. But she did go on, she did make him listen, and he stumbled backward from the wall a couple of steps, all the while pleading with the same word for her to stop - "No!"

"Barrett -" She repeated, in the same cold voice. " - You were still the same old spiky headed jerk, but this time you'd crossed the line for good. When you got back, he vowed to nail your feet into the ground if he had to, so that he would never have to look at my face and see the heartbreaking look on it that stared back at him every time you abandoned me -"

"Stop it! Tifa, just stop!"

"VINCENT! -" She yelled, her voice cracking to have her natural voice break through again. She wanted him to listen, he would listen to this and shout right back that he didn't love her, they were all wrong, and he never would!

"Vincent! - You were a remarkable man who he had never come across the likes of before. But I should not cry, not anymore, because there was no other you were meant with than me. And he knew from his own experience, you Cloud, would never be able to go one day without feeling the pain of being without the one person you needed and in due time you would only ever return to me…" She ceased now, her head bobbing back up slightly in small jerks every time she sobbed a breath back.

Suddenly her head shot up, and her glare ran straight at the wall, burning straight through to him.

"But they were all wrong. You proved that, as one by one they stopped consoling me. Not one admitted they were wrong, but every one of them, in some way disappeared from the subject of you. You were gone to them. You'd failed to keep your word, and you weren't the Cloud they all remembered. They realised, they had never known you."

Cloud was breathing heavily, his hands had released their grip on his head, he had opened his eyes and now all he could do was stand limply in front of the wall. His right arm was outstretched, his palm raised to lie flat against the wall at shoulder level, supporting his sturdy frame.

"But I did. I knew you. I always knew you as the person you are Cloud. But I was the one that failed. Because_ I _couldn't find you. I was the one meant to search for you, be the friend I lied that I was, and rescue you from your tortured mind once again. However, there was only ever one person who could find you Cloud. One person good enough for you to make the effort to go to. Wasn't there? And it's my fault she's not here. You blamed me for it. I always saw it in your eyes. But hell Cloud, I'll be damned if you let that get in the way of us helping you through this. You have no choice now, we're all going to support you. Curse me for it if you will, for forcing you to take our help. But I don't care anymore. Because I am never giving up on you. Never. The only regret I have regarding you, is that I let the woman you loved so much, take the fall when I could so easily have rushed forward and taken it myself..."

She paused, panting from her hurried words. She continued, steadier than before, if only slightly. "Paralysis of a weak woman's fear that day meant I didn't move. And you hate me for it, somewhere within you, you always have since that day. But know this, I loved Aeris myself, so much that it aches thinking about her lifeless body laying there in the ancient lake. She was more than a friend, she was family…And I'm sorry, more than I can ever put into words, for letting that day happen. For walking out of there myself, in stolen footsteps that should have been hers. I will make a promise to you Cloud, that I will force you to come to me, to all of our friends, and to let us help you. Even though Aeris cannot be here to help, we can't let you give up. We won't. I…won't. Don't you see now? "

Cloud simply raised his eyes to look at the wall. The swirling colour in his eyes seemed like it was on fire, glowing like a neon beacon in the dark.

"Say what you just said again." He asked of her, his voice cold like hers had been in the beginning of her words.

Tifa was caught off guard and her stoic attitude began to break.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Say, the words that you just said, again." He repeated, his voice the same commanding tone yet slower.

Tifa looked up, slightly confused, and more than anything, upset beyond belief. Had he thought this was a joke? A petty speech that was there to be mocked, and laughed at? 'Say it again'? What was he saying, what was he doing? She'd said everything out in the open, at last, her fears, her truths, her regrets and laid down the rules that she'd be damned if he wouldn't accept their help.

"I...wh-why?" She managed to stammer, her determined eyes beginning to cumble under a wall of building water.

Cloud rested against his positioned palm more securely, steadying his footing. His cerulean eyes were more determined than they had ever been. He wanted the truth out here and now. His mind could not even begin to comprehend any possible reason for having ever not wanted to tell her before. The only impossible option now was leaving here without her knowing the truth.

He stared straight at the wall, imagining her through it, fragile, bruised yet beautiful, marking his shirt with her precious scent.

"Aeris. Tell me what you said to me about Aeris." He demanded in his masculine voice she recognised when he had always commanded the group.

She felt the tears already sliding over her sore cheeks.

"Cl-oud I...she..."

"I deserved her. You all knew this. The woman I loved." He stated for her, his face cemented in a still position apart from his lips that moved evenly with every word.

Tifa cupped a hand to her mouth, shaking her head in frightened disbelief. Hearing those words from him, it was an honest truth...he was merely repeating her words, but they sealed her personal destruction.

Slowly she stepped back, walking further and further away from him, before her back came against the opposite wall with a harsh thud. It was now that her hand limply lost it's strength and moved away from where it had covered her mouth in shock. She just managed to hold it in mid-air, just away from her face as she trembled in silent sobs. Her head slowly nodded in agreement with his words.

"Y-yes..." She whispered into the silence.

Cloud could barely hear her, but he immediately thrust his attack.

"Who is she? Who Tifa? Who is the woman I love, I deserve, the one you know I do and always have? The one who more than deserves me, the one who I am thankful to God's that she didn't move that fateful day, that she didn't sacrifice herself, that she's still here with me, dammit Tifa tell me! Who is she? For Christ sake who is she!" He shouted, his voice screaming out with desperation, as his eyes burned with fear.

Tifa stood numb with silence, she had covered her ears meekly with her hands and cried over his shouts. She didn't want to hear his cries, his vows of her, of Aeris. And she hadn't heard his obvious hint that she was the woman he was talking about.

"No...just leave me..." She pleaded.

Cloud blinked, confused and more frightened than he had been his entire life. He had to make her see! He couldn't let her fall, he couldn't let her leave this place with her twisted version of the real truth.

"God damn you Tifa Lockheart! You're so damn stupid!" He cursed at the top of his voice, though he was shouting it right at himself also, for not seeing things this way before. This woman was in love with him. He'd known, and denied it all his life. It seemed obvious, yet impossible. But now, staring a losing battle in the face, there was no time for thier possible last words to be false any longer, or scared.

With his last efforts, Cloud stood up tall, both palms pressed hard against his cell wall, his head raised to look her way.

"Listen to me!"

Tifa could no longer hide herself from his honesty, and pushed herself up unwillingly, walking into the centre of the room once more. She paused, not daring to walk any further.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Pushing her hair back behind her with her soft, vulnerable hands, she calmly prepared herself. As one last measure, she folded her arms around herself, rubbing her hands over the warm folds of his shirt, breathing him in.

"Okay..." She whispered. "I'm ready Cloud. Tell me about her, about your Aeris..."

And she meant it. Her loving brown eyes were full with adoration and willing self-sacrifice. This was what she wanted after all, for him to be forced to hate her after her harshly honest words, and declare he had always loved another. That way, she could treat him like a friend and be the help he needed to get through his bleak future up ahead. He surely didn't need her unwanted love burdoning him anymore.

Cloud loved her more than he could ever hope to word right, especially in this moment, witnessing her action to seemingly accept him loving someone else.

As if such a thing were even possible...

"I want her name Tifa. I want her name, from you. The woman I deserve, the one you know loves me like I love her. I want to hear you say it." He said calmly.

Tifa felt her steady nerves slip down her back, escaping her control. Her soft eyes suddenly blinked scared, as her heartbeat pulsed. He wasn't asking her to repeat what she had said about Aeris, he wasn't asking anything about her at all. He'd never said her name once. This wasn't about Aeris...this was a requst...about the present...about now...them...here.

Her lips parted in disbelief, her eyes faltering. _"I want to hear you say it"..._He wanted her to tell him. He wanted her to, he knew.

He...knew...

Slowly, Cloud breathed into his silence. His heartbeat thumped against his chest, his whole body tensing in painful anticipation.

"I could have waited forever Tifa...but not now. I need you to tell me her name. Only you can say it, you know me better than anyone in this world Tifa...please...Im begging you...say it...and I'll accept it."

She swallowed hard. She could place her name into her own words right now and be done with it. But still, something was holding her back. She had to say Aeris, to let him know she accepted it. She could lie for him, if it protected him. She took a deep breath, parted her lips, opened her eyes and -

"Tifa..." He breathed. "Her name."

"I - I am Cloud, just...I'll say the name just hold on, please, be patient I -"

"No..." He shook his head softly, closing his eyes. "I wasn't asking you this time. Tifa, I was telling you."

Her eyes blinked, her lower lip trembled.

Tifa _was_ her name...the woman he deserved...the woman he _loved_...

Her tears returned, budging through the corners of her eyes as if they had been waiting for this cue to fall all her life, since the day her child eyes had first seen that lonely boy. Her hands froze, gripping his shirt material in an iron grip of fear. Time stopped. Her eyes widened slowly in impossible realisation of the one truth she'd been waiting for her whole life.

Words weren't coming from anywhere, she wanted to say so many things, but couldn't. She wanted to look into his eyes and see the look in them right now that was for her - but she couldn't. She wanted to run to him, grasp hold of his handsome, familiar face and kiss him for as long as she could, while feeling his arms surround her. But this too, was not an option left.

They were at the end of a road they both knew they'd never leave together. Cloud was fading from her already, so soon. And for all she knew, she would be taken from his side sooner, by any one of the people who had brought her here. She hated Reno right now, more than she ever had in her life. How could such a low-life, petty criminal, asshole be stopping her from having the best experience of her life? Her hand balled into a fist and she tried to turn her grief into anger.

She knew she had failed when her legs crumbled beneath her and she found herself crying her heart out on the cold floor once again.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked desperately downwards, trying to imagine what could have been wrong in the room next to him. What had he done? Was he never meant to say what he just had? Was it always meant to be left unsaid? Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life? No...he couldn't be wrong...not about this!

Tifa answered his questions.

"This isn't fair!" She suddenly cried out in her fragile voice, her head lifting from her hands to look toward where he stood. "Cloud, you can't tell me this now! Why now? Why not sooner Cloud! Why couldn't you have just told me sooner! You had all these months! You could be holding me right now, telling me to my eyes Cloud!" She broke off, clenching her eyes shut as she couldn't stop herslef from crying audibly now. Rubbing her tears away roughly on the back of his sleeve, she tried to continue. But her voice lost it's accusation. Instead, she looked up at his wall in a child-like innocense.

"I love you so much..." She said softly, a single tear sliding down her rounded cheek. "I love you so much Cloud...I don't want this to be now...I want to go back, to that night you left and stop you, force you to tell me then instead so I can at least hold you...and kiss you once...just once, like I've wanted to all these years...I just want you to hold me..." She sounded broken, lost, and alone. When the both of them had dreamed about hearing those precious words of admitted love from each other, never could they have imagined it would cause them to feal those three emotions. Yet in the silence now, they knew it was all they could feel.

There was no way they could ever be allowed to love each other. Not even now they had said the hardest part that seemingly had always meant they could afterwards. For now, Cloud would be gone before Tifa had time to fully experience love with him. And due to their situation, they couldn't even hold each other in the one moment of honesty they'd been waiting for.

And they both knew it.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the distance.

Cloud shot his head up in a jolt, his mako eyes widening in instant fear. "No...not now, not now, please God not now!" He cursed, jamming a fist into the cell wall. He was quick to appear at his cell door, his hands grasping the iron bars of the small window of light, desperately looking out, though even with his face pressed to the bars he could barely make out the outside area of Tifa's doorway in the corridor. "Leave us! Do you hear me! Stay away from her!"

Tifa couldn't even get to her feet. She hadn't got the strength to move anywhere, not even as her cell door swung open and four men's boot's were marching straight for her. Their grips on her arms made her cry out in objection. She tried flailing her limbs as strategically as she could in her drained state, to strike them. But it merely felt like a cat pawing at their legs. Then she felt it - the prick on her neck. She crunched her eyes up in pain as the needle was drained of it's foreign liquid, to course unwelcomed through her veins. It wasn't long before her feet could no longer support her, and her vision was blurred. She badly thrashed to her best efforts, to try and make it to Cloud's cell, to try hold him, touch his hand just once, something. "Cloud...!" She shouted, or moreso whispered. She felt her world swirling into a nausiating blackness in time to hear her love shouting her name and vowing to keep their promise.

Cloud was left for hours afterward, his hands keeping their iron grip on the bars of her door, as if this meagre show of strength would somehow reach her, and help her escape.

Because thinking of any one of those men handling her vulnurable body made his whole self reel with anger he had never known before in his life. The bars were already forming grooves from his grip. And he feared that if he let go, he would break every bone in his hands by striking out at his surroundings.

He had to get her back.

He had to.

The look in his eyes burned through every inch of the one man who had been left to guard him. And even as a trained elite, the lone stoic figure had been forced to turn his back and stand on the side of the wall that Cloud was on so there was no way those burning mako eyes could look at him. Cloud eventually spat his threat at the man in a low rumbled voice that sank fear through him to the core.

"If she dies, I will kill every fucking one of you. And I will not stop until every inch is tortured beyond recognition. You will be screaming in your disfigurement for days, I can promise that."

Soon enough, the guard dissapeared, though much earlier than ordered. Cloud was not provided much relief however, as soon enough he was face to face with with the one man he wanted to rip apart more than any other. He spotted that shock of red hair instantly.

The man smirked his trademark look at him with amusement.

"Okay Strife, time to play."

* * *

Oh you little demon Reno! Haha, I love shoving that character in situations with Cloud, right where it hurts. So the next chapter is lined up. and I have to say, we are mighty close to the climax and so...the end. Anyway the next chapter will be a hell of a lot quicker to emerge! Lol, So don't all sigh and go 'now we wait another tow months...' because you know the story with why this was delayed. Anyway, thank you for reading, and i am DESPERATE for reviews! Or an email! Or even a signature on my website guestbook (linked as my homepage, and it's now been vamped up! Honest, my site is fully updated now with my own favourite site links too! Go looky!) just lemme know what you all think of this chapter? I've been panicking over it for a hell of a time now, so even criticism is welcome, so I can put it right.

Again, and as always, thank you!

Xx Jessie xX


	20. He who holds the cards

Reno stood triumphant, on the right side of the bars.

He had never felt a bigger surge of complete satisfaction. He had a job battling the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. But what the hell, he thought, and soon enough the trademark smirk soon surfaced.

Much to the aggravation of an obviously vulnerable Cloud Strife.

"What the hell do you want _Turk_?" Cloud spat, every word squeezed painfully between two clamped rows of gritted teeth.

Reno didn't seem effected in the slightest. Cloud's reaction to him only helped heighten his egotistical stance, and so worsen Cloud's situation.

"Ah Cloud…You are still maintaining you're haphazard theory that barging into a situation with your sword raised valiantly high – " Reno mocked Cloud's stance, then dropped his arm pathetically whilst laughing at the stupidity of it. " –works. Well I am sorry to break this to you, but the best of us learnt a long time ago, that a devious mind can conjure his own victory. And just for today, what do you say I let you into a little priceless secret hmm? Give you a special treat this fine day, a little pearl of my wisdom…" Reno stepped closer, up to the bars. His expression lost any trace of humour, peeling off the carefully layered lie to reveal pure laced hatred. "I know every inch of what is about to happen to your beautiful companion. I've timed it to the very second so she realises just how much she forgot to appreciate her pointless self-absorbed life."

Cloud stopped breathing. His very will to function was overpowered by the anger that was consuming him, like a thick red haze. With an almighty release of voice, he surged forward, slamming his frame against the bars, any pain numbed by the will to murder.

Reno couldn't jump back quick enough. Cloud managed to grip his collar in an iron grip, and wouldn't let go. Missing his enemy's neck by mere inches, Cloud would not let go of his opportunity...

The next moment was sharp and brutal.

The sound of Reno's form being slammed against solid metal echoed along the walls, alive with the screaming pains of revenge.

* * *

Somewhere in the plains of Wutai, a certain development was heavily underway.

"Has he contacted you?"

"Prompt to do so as previously promised, Sir."

"So they're coming back _when_, exactly?"

The young, assistant calmly paused to look down at the hand held computer pad in his palm, tapping and scrolling with the touch of a fine electronic pen. After a few seconds of this, he looked up with the usual businesslike, expressionless face and replied in a matter-of fact tone. "Tomorrow afternoon, on site where the press meetings are organised to commence on schedule, so far, at eighteen hundred hours."

The tall muscular frame of Piasio Diocke stopped pacing at the moment this information was divulged. Since he was away from his normal setting, he had abandoned his alter ego and taken up his own identity once more, now engaging in business matters.

The new, vast scale development of Gerona was something to behold. The planning had been extensive, and a gruellingly detailed task. Diocke, or 'Dio' as his name in the entertainment business was known, had been a healthy financer in the whole project. But he still had never managed to get a strong enough foothold in proceedings, as Reno and the other 'turks' as he still referred to them, made sure they were the ones in control, financially, economically, everything. It could even go far enough to being claimed that they were the owners.

And although Diocke wasn't happy, if he wanted any amount of shared ownership, however slight, and responsibility for the largest development in existence, he had to compromise. It was only natural then, that he had adopted a personal team of researchers, planners and assistants to watch over things and keep his interests firmly in the minds of the Turks. He would not be present during the press hearing in question, and was still in the dark as to what the main purpose for it was. Not even the invited press (who accepted straight away for an insight into the development shrouded in doubt up to now) were fully aware either, Diocke suspected.

"Thank you Callum. Keep an eye on things, I don't want the press to be led into thinking those Turks are the only ones responsible for this project, this New World City. No, I want it known Dio is as much in charge as they are!" And with that, Diocke reluctantly left the bustling site for his private pilot flown plane. He would mull this over thoroughly, because whatever Reno was up to, it would mean more than what the press and everybody expected. No, this was big, whatever it was. There was a reason the Turks had suddenly upped sticks and disappeared 'until further notice' as their polite memo described.

Something was going on. And Diocke had a feeling that the world would get an unexpected shock, come tomorrow.

* * *

Somewhere that seemed beneath the rest of the world, in a reluctant hideaway, Vincent Valentine remained in his lair.

Locked up. Lonely. Left behind.

It was a memoir already writing itself; Tales of the night-walking enigma. The next chapter was already sounding just like one long before it, recollecting an equally lonely caged circumstance. Though this time Vincent's prison was more realistic, moved from what was last a mansion coffin, to a cold modern cell.

Nothing moved in the cell, apart from the invisible rise and fall of a silent chest. The room's sole inhabitant sat in the same position he had been in for the past several hours. His back was up against the hard wall, his frame melding with the shadows covering it. His left leg lay flat out along the thin mattress' surface; his right leg was bent at the knee with his elbow rested still on its surface. As a result, his right hand dangled in a frozen position, whilst his left forearm was laid flat against his thigh, hand still.

Here he had waited, unmoving for hours. His eyes were thin slips of red glare, the only aspect of his form piercing through the thick darkness of the tiny room. They focussed on the exact same point in a static glance that seemed as if he were trying to burn a hole through the opposite wall he looked upon. His concentration was intense on one matter: where were Cloud and Tifa? His mind was alive with a constant, pulsating throb. He knew it wouldn't cease until he could come up with a satisfying solution to the mess he figured they were _all_ in.

He had only moved twice since his imprisonment here that he could not even approximate the length of now. Each time he had moved, it was the same steady, intentional ritual. He would stoically rise from the bed, make his way to the cell door and calmly grasp hold of the bars clamped over the mere slip of an opening at the top of the door, allowing sight out into the corridor beyond. Here he would stand for an hour, watching. No guard had yet come though, to his disappointment. And so he would head back to his former position, miraculously in the exact spot, as if he were fitting right back into the frame of a photograph.

He wanted to remain anonymous for the time being. Any false move and he could cost Tifa and Cloud more consequences from his actions, than they had already no doubt earned themselves. So he set about a plan of his own. All he needed was the eventual guard to approach. He had heard a brief discussion between the two guards who had seemingly watched over him until he awoke. Upon slowly stirring into consciousness, he merely caught the words 'return' and 'the indicated time'. Vincent knew they would surely return in time. Whether it was before or after Tifa and Cloud were 'dealt with' judged how Vincent would react. Find out Tifa and Cloud were still alive, he would be more careful in his method of contacting AVALANCHE from here, but if they were dead – the building would turn into a chaotic massacre that history would never forgive itself for.

So in the cold silence surrounding him, Vincent listened.

And waited.

* * *

Cloud Strife paced like a caged lion.

His fists were clenched tight, at a pressure that would cause his blunt nails to become an actual injury to himself. This however, was the least possible worry in his pulsing mind.

Where had they taken Tifa?

He prowled the dark confined cell, his eyes burning through the shadows to light the path of his heavy, determined steps.

An unwanted yet frequent visitor began to make his way down the corridor, the sounds coming from his prisoners cell were unnerving, even to him. It was a constant heavy thudding of strong powerful footsteps. The noise was like a constant pounding, growing louder and louder as Reno neared the cell, and never showing signs of ceasing. Reno would not admit it to anyone after tonight, and make a mental note to deny to himself, that in the last few moments walking down the corridor to the confined warrior ahead, he clenched the electric tool in his palm harder than he had ever held onto any gun in his life. Guns were always his safety belt, his escape route, and even though he knew how to wield one, a gun would be no more useful than a worthless tooth pick against the _current_ opponent.

Reno may have always been known for his arrogance, but this time, he knew full well what he was dealing with.

The noises of both footsteps suddenly stopped dead.

Silence.

Two pairs of rival eyes locked together in held breath. Neither wanted to give way to the other one. But it was clear who was going to back down to his impossible challenger.

Reno stepped forward.

"I warned you." He said with malice, as if his arrogance had evolved into a pure hatred and need to prove himself.

Cloud took a step forward also, his raw palms winding around the metal bars of the door window as if one tug would rip them clean off.

Reno paused before he found the strength of the right words. His face bore the signs of an attack, the bruised wounds still delicately vulnerable, yet the cool defiant eyes held his power even now.

"I wanted your co-operation. You were given the one opportunity available. It is your fault you screwed this up Strife, so you needn't hold your stance as if there is another way to save her. There isn't. I _assure_ you. Whether you are ready for one or not. Now you're going to go in blind when you could have known every part of this careful operation. You just lost your back-up."

"You asked me nothing Turk. You offered no so-called opportunity, only the bland and predictable display of your own God damn arrogance." Cloud's voice growled through clenched teeth, his whole demeanour wound tight and ready to murder with bear hands the moment he was triggered.

Reno simply held his gaze locked tight with the enemy opposite him, while he raised his clenched palm to reveal the object being clasped within it.

Immediately Reno's smirk returned, as Cloud Strife's eyes were the one's to give up the fight the moment he saw what he had done.

"Not so tough and demanding now." Reno stated, holding the digital image being displayed to Cloud in a proud triumphant grasp, as if he held the world itself there.

In Cloud's eyes, he did. Because displayed in front of him, in a grainy image, was a slanted aerial view of a familiar small chamber. And bound with restraints at the centre, frail, and unconscious, was Tifa Lockheart.

A gas release was poised, capable of murder – and its focus was directly on her.

Reno snapped the devise shut and stepped closer to the defeated, fallen hero before him.

"I have a feeling that this time, you'll co-operate."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Helloooo!

I have been Missing in Action because the best summer of my life took place, the last one I could spend with a good deal of my friends left for university, then after that came the stress of my last year of college and preparing for University myself! So sorry, life took over!

But let me tell you, I am back with a vengeance! I know where these last mere handfuls of chapters are going. I know the content, and the finishing paragraph! This is all very emotional. This thing is nearly over, but it'll hopefully be good enough as a climax to this huuuuuge task. This journey has been great so far, my first ever writing task! But thank you, to everyone who has helped me along the way. My reviewers! I love you! I wouldn't have kept going if it weren't for you.

And a special thanks goes to Gordon, who illustrated me fantastic pieces of Fan Art! You can see one of them displayed proudly on my website! But as for the others, I am thinking of ways to scale them all down, so I can display them all! Yes! It gave me such a buzz to see someone had taken time to do that for me. You have my eternal gratitude!

And my ever-faithful reviewers, and new reviewers, thank you for taking time to read my jumble of words. As always, perhaps even more now, it means the world to me.

Xx Jessie X


	21. The chamber closes

* * *

A's N's: Hellllooo!

I've been a little missing in action I have to say for any months, and I can't say sorry enough! My non has been really hectic (and fun) lately and I have been dreading getting back into writing WHROM in case I ruined it. I have been reading a lot of CloTi fictions lately on here, and wow! You people are good! I have had a writers block for ages now, scared of how to word my closing chapters carefully. Anyway, this is probably the thrird from last chapter. So...nearly done now! Scary! Don't worry though, I already have sequels planned. Anyway, read on, let me know what you think!

R & R please please please please. Spur me on to write more, I need it!

* * *

When Heart Rules Over Mind

**The chamber closes**

Barrett Wallace was in the middle of what most would call an embarrassing situation.

Complete with frilly apron to match his daughters, he was doing the last thing anyone would expect – baking.

"No Daddy, not like _that_." Marlene huffed in frustration as she marched over to her father.

"What! What is it now, I've put the god damne – "

"Daddy…" Marlene glared in disapproval at her father's language

"- Theeggs in the bowl aint I?"

"Yes but you're mixing it! Fold Daddy, _fold_."

"What the heck is that? You can't fold eggs! Baking is dumb..."

Marlene began to tend to the mixture correctly while Barrett scowled in annoyance.

Then all of a sudden there was a flash of white light.

"What the hell!" Barrett shielded his daughter with his newly grafted metal arm as he looked to the window for the source. Then he turned to her. "Marlene, get up to your room now and don't you dare come down until I say." Marlene obeyed and scurried upstairs. Barrett yanked the apron off of him and walked over to the kitchen window where the flash had come from, only to be greeted with another. Rubbing his eyes he looked out to see a horde of photographers all mouthing mute questions at him that couldn't be heard through the glass.

The desire to pick up his kitchen counter and throw it through the window at them was almost overwhelming.

"God damn press! What the fuck! Get a real job! Like saving the planet! I swear if one of you jerks take another photograph I'll ram this hunk of metal down your throat." He threatened, raising his arm. Unfortunately, the photographers took this as the perfect pose for another photograph and the warrior was soon engulfed in another wave of light.

"The fuck! Right! You've god damn had it!"

It didn't take long for the largely built fighter to get to his front door, rip it open and jam his metal fist into the lens of the nearest 'jerk'. For some deranged reason, the rest of them merely snapped this scene with their own cameras, much to Barrett's confusion and frustration. Another two camera's were wrecked in the next few seconds, one photographer even finding himself flung over the gathered crowd after muttering something about Tifa.

"None of your damn business! That's the only answer you'll get outta me! Get the hell offa my property and if any o' you bother Tifa I'll ram my fist into your crown jewels – and believe me it'll give me satisfaction to see you infertile and fucking crippled. Now – "

Barrett was stopped by the sound of his PHS ringing.

Turning around he looked in confusion at his open doorway – he had switched off his PHS. That meant Marlene must have gone searching for it and switched it on. "God dammit Marlene! I told ya to stay put!" Tearing inside the house, he slammed the front door shut behind him and headed to where the ringing had come from – his room.

Upon entering he found Marlene sat cross-legged on his bed with the phone clasped nervously to her ear. When she heard her father come in, she looked up in fear. The little girl was obviously frightened and didn't know what was going on. Barrett walked over to her and scooped her up with his good arm and held her protectively close to him. Feeling little arms cling around his neck he picked up the PHs and put it to his ear.

" – okay kid? Kid? Hey!"

"Cid! What the f- " Barrett glanced down at his daughter's head and kissed her hair reminding himself to curb his language. "What the hell is it?"

"Barrett! At fucking last, what the hell have you been doing? Been ringin yer sorry ass for the last hour! Well too late, I'm near your doorstep now you god damn priss."

"What? Stay the hell away pilot, I got a load of press houndin' me, so you turn your scrawny plane around and piss off again – shit, sorry Marlene, plug your ears or somethin'." He added guilty.

"Well tell em to scram. I aint turning this thing 'round, so you can tell em I'll make a runway outta them –" There was a pause and the sound of a gruff laugh. "On second thoughts, don't fucking well tell 'em, lemme crush the lotta them."

"Highwind, what the hell is your problem now? Is all this crap your fault? What have ya done?"

"MY FAULT! – "

Barrett had to pull his PHS away from his ear to make sure Marlene didn't catch a word of the impressive barrage of obscenities Cid hurled down the other end.

When he eventually put the PHS to his ear, Cid had worked himself into more of a state through being left ignored.

"C- Cid – w- would – SHUT UP WOULD YA!"

" – And I don't see why I fucking should, you just ignored me when I was telling you about Tifa ya dumb fuck."

Barrett's attention had never been earned quicker by Cid.

"Ha, listnin now eh? Yeah well you aint been listenin to any news have ya? What have ya been doin, knittin with yer kid? Stop turning ya phone off! You got that heap o' crap for a reason!" Barrett was angry at the comment, but certainly wasn't in the mood for disclosing the real information as to what he had in fact been doing this morning.

"Yeah I've been spendin time with Marlene, so what? Just get on with it. What's happened? I tried ringin Tifa a few days back, what's going on?" Barrett sounded desperate for this information now and felt a surge of guilt engulf him. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious, or he'd never forgive himself for not trying harder to get in touch with her. Though it was obviously serious, Cid was on the way.

"A kid's been murdered."

Barrett's gut was well and truly kicked.

"……"

"That Miguel kid Tifa was so fond of? Yeah well he's as close to dead as you can get. He wont hold out so you can bet we got a murderer to deal with. Jesus Wallace I bet the world's been tryin to ring ya. I got a neurotic Yuffie screaming it at me this mornin, she heard it first over in Wutai."

"Where's Tifa?"

"That's why I'm coming to pick you up. Get a safe sitter for Marlene, we're goin to Costa Del Sol."

"What, so you don't even know? Haven't you even spoke to her! Cid! Where's Tifa!"

His answer was cut off, as the sound of roaring engines and the screams of the gathering crowd outside signalled Cid's arrival.

* * *

Tifa shifted her weak body slightly in her forced state of sleep. She had been half awake for the past half hour, unable to see anything but a blur or gain control of any of her senses. You could call it bordering on the unconscious, a mild sleeping state. But it was one that made the body feel unnatural as if it weren't your own. 

But as her sense started to return to her, her memory played back words Miguel had told her…

…_you get taken on a boat, start preparing. Think about Junon, and what happened there, then get ready to be there, and when you get to history repeating itself, find Cloud…_

Tifa let out a small moan of pain as the numbing sensation of whatever drug she'd been given was now wearing off. All the wounds and bruising were letting her know where they were now, as pain washed over her body. She tried to move her hand to rub at them and soothe her injured skin, but she soon felt the metal cuff surrounding her wrist that wouldn't allow her to move it. Both her wrists and ankles were bound by metal, and her waist had a leather band circling it and pulling her back against the cold slab of the seat she was placed in.

Finally, after a few frightened moments, she was able to regain control and open her eyes.

And she immediately wished she hadn't.

Right in front of her a large metal structure was tilted downwards, poised to aim right at her. She recognised it instantly, as haunting images of the past replayed in her mind. She could feel that same feeling of extreme and complete fear as she sat in shocked silence, staring at her fate as she once had done before. She could almost smell the fumes of gas that were about to consume her entire weakened frame.

This time however, Cid wasn't hovering outside in the Highwind waiting to throw her a lifeline and scoop her out of there to safety.

Weapon wouldn't appear and cause her escape route through the roof with it's ammunition.

Barrett wasn't outside, promising the reassurance that he would get her out.

And Scarlet wasn't around to drop the vital key that would ensure her survival.

Tifa couldn't even find the strength of will to hold her head up anymore.

As she sat there in the dark, she waited for her sentence to be carried out, knowing there was no hope left for her now.

Even if she'd have listened to Miguel's warning, could it even have changed anything? Surely if she could have done anything to help her situation, she would have done it by now.

As tears slid down her battered, sore cheeks, her thoughts filled up entirely of the people she treasured in her life.

Barrett…Cid…Yuffie…Marlene…Nanaki…Reeve….Vincent…

Aeris…Cloud…

Miguel…Sofia…

Her mind wasted no time on her predicament. She knew it was useless and selfish. She wanted to fill her last hours with the memories she loved, knowing that those were the things that could never be taken away from her, no matter what these people did.

She remembered when Marlene had first come into her life, lost in the slums just as she was. The little girl clung to her legs and whimpered about her 'Daddy'. Then out of nowhere had come one of the most important people in Tifa's life – Barrett Wallace. As soon as he laid eyes on the fragile young form of Tifa, he took her under his wing. Tifa could still remember the solace in her heart that night, when she slept in the warmth and protection that only Barrett could have given her. Tifa smiled to herself as she remembered the little Marlene struggling to clamber up into her bed that night. After tugging her up, she remembered the beautiful feeling of the little child curling her soft fingers around her hair as she slept in her arms.

She remembered the happiness of celebrating the world's success on new years eve, all of her friends surrounding her with their invaluable affection – even though half of it came from drunken hugs, she hadn't laughed so hard or felt so alive and accomplished in her life before. She remembered Yuffie's reaction to her first serious stint on alcohol, and how the young ninja had paired up with the most unlikely person to provide some of the funniest conversations the group had ever engaged in. One in particular would never cease to lighten an occasion…

"_Where do the birds and bees come from?"_

_The pilot sat beside the young ninja suddenly spat out his drink thinking he hadn't heard her right._

"_Your parents are supposed to tell you that crap! Don't look at me kid, I aint going into any of that."_

"_No! Silly, I mean…hic…When people tell you about sex…"_

_Cid's face paled in the most obvious look of discomfort it could have shown. And it wasn't due to the beer._

"_They call it 'the birds and the er…hic bees. But, who made that up? I mean, what has having sex got to do with birds or bees! Is it some weirdo fantasy of some crackpot naturist?" She swayed slightly and hooked an arm around Cid's shoulders. "That do it for you huh? Bees? No wonder you're so twisted."_

_Cid just stared at the table in front of him and closed his eyes to block out the sick images forming in his mind. _

"_Shut the hell up kid!"_

"_Oh no wait…" Yuffie pondered, then suddenly had an idea, flinging her arms out to signal she had a new thought. In the process, she knocked down all the drinks of the party who sat around her. "I know!"_

_Cid brought his empty hand to his mouth to drink, not realising his drink had been knocked out of his grasp. Not realising this, he looked at his hand dumbfounded. "Wha…where'd you go?" He wondered, looking longingly at the empty space in his cupped hand._

_Yuffie hooked her arm around the pilot's shoulder again to earn his attention._

"_I know! Birds, that's who the women are right? So bees must be the Guys! They have a sting on them so…" The young teenager giggled excitedly. " no guessing on what THAT could be!"_

_At that point Cid crossed his legs in the clumsiest way possible. And in this attempt to hide his manhood from more focus due to the young ninja, he ended up slipping straight off his chair. A string of curses followed as the poor man struggled to get to a sitting position on the ground. _

_When he finally accomplished this, he clamped a hand on the back of Yuffie's head. "Yeah well the birds have beaks too, so why don't you keep yours clamped!" With that, he pushed the girls head down on the table, her voice muffled against the table cloth as the pilot finally slumped into an unconscious heap._

_Yuffie's snores from the table a second later gave way to the overwhelming laughter of all the other members of the table – including Vincent._

Tifa smiled, despite feeling the skin of her sore lips crack. Her friends would always be there, somewhere, all she needed to do was ask and they would surround her with their amazing high spirits.

In that knowledge, she found her strength.

Slowly, after time had been lost in her thoughts she finally lifted her head, looked forward, and locked her eyes on the weapon in front of her.

"I'll get answers before this is over. You won't take me away from him, from them…not now!" She balled her hands into fists, glaring in front of her as if daring the gas to come out. "I'll let my lungs explode from holding my breath sooner than let your fumes get inside me…do you hear me!" She called, her strained voice finding sudden volume that surprised _her_, let alone whoever must have been waiting outside.

"Is that so little one?"

Tifa froze.

That voice…she had heard it before. This man was responsible for Miguel's death…for all of this. She suddenly turned her head to look at the enemy, and her eyes narrowed in hatred.

Dylon was not impressed with the hostility of the woman, and walked straight up to her. He placed his unwanted hand on her, pinching her chin to force her head upwards. "I would start treating me with more respect if I were you. Or you can lose your life without your pretty face intact."

So she was here to die.

Her heart pained for Cloud more than it ever had before. She just wanted to have one more moment. To her, it wasn't too much to ask.

But Tifa's eyes didn't show fear. They refused to. Instead she held the demon's gaze for a few more seconds to earn his satisfied smile – seemingly giving him the signal that she would succumb.

That was right before she spat her answer literally at him.

He stumbled back, wiping her saliva from his scarred face in disgust.

He looked straight at the woman sitting before him as if he would kill her himself and get it over with. He knew that's what her expression was daring him to do. The woman knew she had nothing left, and wanted to keep the upper hand. Taunting him to do what he was unprepared for would give her the opportunity to get out of it somehow.

He only smirked at her.

"Nice try my dear, but I won't let some little whore from Nibelheim govern me. Get over yourself Tifa, you never were all that."

Dylon walked back up to her and leaned his face inches away from hers.

"You never _were_ good enough".

With that, he struck her face with such force that she felt her cheek smack against the back of the chair just over her left shoulder.

As Tifa felt the surge of pain sting her face, she focussed on Dylon's last words…

"_You never were good enough…"_ They were the words she had heard Cloud speak in her dream.

A few hours ago, before she woke up in her cell, she had dreamt Cloud appearing before her. She had been sitting down forced to look up at him. And he had spoken the words in Dylon's voice whilst wearing the SHINRA uniform.

So maybe that was the link between them, that uniform…

As the door slammed behind the retreating form of Dylon, Tifa began to think hard on the dream, everything it had been telling her, and the link Dylon had to her and Cloud.

If she was right, there was definitely a link between them. And as she pictured Dylon's voice together with the SHINRA uniform Cloud wore in her dream when he had that man's voice, the link became hauntingly clear…

Tifa gasped.

She actually deserved this…

And what's more, so did Cloud.

* * *

Reno paced casually down the clean cut corridors of the old SHINRA building he had walked through so many times before. Despite it being in that idiot Reeve's hands as a media building for his companies, Reno knew his way around and it still felt familiar. 

He was relieved it was no longer in SHINRA hands, but to go from that to Reeve? It was a laughable embarrassment.

His aquamarine eyes scanned the doors as he passed them, his crisp footsteps echoing his presence. Finally he reached the questioning room he had arranged to be in. Lifting his left arm up, he pushed his sleeve to reveal his watch.

A grin adorned his features.

He was just in time for the show.

* * *

The great wall of glass in the main room of the Junon building was about to receive a new visitor.

The doors burst open suddenly and four guards were battling to contend with the great warrior they all knew and feared. Despite him being bound with leather restraints on his wrists, keeping balled dangerous fists safely behind his back, it didn't stop him attacking. His broad shoulders thrashed into the men transporting him, and he felt bruises being delivered with force. Even though two guns were aimed at him, they were mere toys in his eyes. Tifa was here somewhere, and he needed to find her quickly if he wanted her to live.

His warning from Reno had revealed an image of Tifa bound in the gas chamber he knew resided here.

He had at first taken that as a sign to comply to his captors for fear of hurting the woman he cared for more than life itself. But he soon realised these people would do what they wished in the end anyway, they were just coaxing him to behave. So he had tried to escape their clutches. More and more guards had tried to capture him, get a good enough hold, but he had managed to shrug them off violently.

To Cloud's agony however, they had kept coming, and never for one minute had he not had at least two pairs of hands forcing him to go the way he was planned to go. And despite all his efforts, Cloud had finally arrived in the room he was meant to be in. The final set of four guards simultaneously threw him forwards.

He slammed against the glass windows that made up the vast wall of the highest floor lookout point. The glass cracked from his contact and he clenched his teeth together in pain. He was quick to turn around but found himself facing eight armed men poised to kill. They were all exhausted from battling to get him here between them, and he knew they had orders to shoot him if absolutely necessary – he could see the anticipation in their eyes.

To seal Cloud's situation, the doors finally opened again and Reno calmly stepped inside. He strode forwards, tapping his nightstick against his shoulder as he walked.

The smirk on his face prompted Cloud to surge forwards, but he only got a few yards before the guns reminded him of their presence by being pointed straight for him. He could hear the clicks of each one readying itself and he grounded his feet firmly in place like a caged animal faced with no choice but to grudgingly comply.

The look on his murderous face threatened much more than his words would, and the room remained silent as Cloud stood facing his enemies. Reno calmly slid his sunglasses from his face and pocketed them before clearing his throat.

He didn't say a word however once he had earned Cloud's attention, just simply motioned to a discreet side door in the room.

Cloud followed the direction and his heart sank.

The chamber.

"Tifa…"

Reno smugly stepped forwards. "That's right Cloud, your little battered girlfriend is in there. Prime for taking advantage of, it must be said…all those restraints…"

Cloud lunged forwards, wishing to God his hands were free to wrap around the turk's neck.

Reno stopped his attack with a violent jolt from his nightstick. He held it against Cloud's torso for half a minute, for mere satisfaction. Cloud's teeth clenched tightly as he thrust his head back, a masculine cry of pain erupting from his throat.

When Reno finally released, Cloud slumped back until he hit the glass behind him. He stayed leaning for support as his body attempted to recover.

But before him or Reno could retort, the door of the chamber finally opened and out stepped the man behind all of this.

Cloud lifted his head slowly, his voice grunting in pain from the effort. "You…" He said in a low strained tone.

Dylon walked up to him with a commanding expression as if he held authority over the planet's saviour. Cloud looked back with disgust.

"It is time to hear the real story behind you and your AVALANCHE Cloud Strife." He said with malice. Rude and Elena calmly entered the room and closed it behind them, locking it in place. They took their places either side Reno.

"This building is still one of the main television stations in existence. SHINRA had a tight hold on the media, and it seems Reeve's selfish engulfment of that has come to good use. Your humiliation and disrepute is about to be broadcast to the world Strife."

Dylon Leaned closer to Cloud.

"This will be your last day as a hero."

"Now get this man in chains!" He ordered, and before he knew it, Cloud's wrists were clasped in metal cuffs secured to the opposite walls of the room. The rope around his wrists was finally released but it did not aid him. The metal restricted his movement almost completely.

He was forced to kneel down on the floor, the chains placed so low that it was impossible to stand up. His wrists fell limply to his sides, resting against the outer side of his spread thighs. He held his head up to face the room. A camera was being put into position above him on the middle of the ceiling. He was the focus, but as Dylon stepped before him, he knew this man was about to announce something to the world.

And it somehow involved him.

Dylon nodded to Rude who silently carried out his next command. "Administer the gas."

Tifa's chamber door was opened and the turk disappeared inside.

Cloud pulled against his chains and leaned towards the chamber. "No…no, no! Rude get out of there! Leave her alone. What the hell do you turks have to get out of this!" He turned back to face Reno and Elena, the heartbreak clearly showed across his distressed face. They could hear it in his voice as they looked at him.

Reno was no longer smirking.

Elena had to look away, she couldn't face his accusing eyes any longer. Even she felt sorry for him now.

Cloud turned back to the chamber. "Leave her out, leave her just leave her!" Cloud's voice was straining with the distress and he could feel his strength breaking. "Just…leave her alone…" He pleaded helplessly as he sank to the floor.

He turned his face to look at the chamber once more, letting his voice carry to her.

"Tifa I won't leave you. I'm here, like I promised. We'll go down here together if that's what has to happen, but I swear to God I won't leave without you. I love you Tifa Lockheart, do you hear me? I…always have. They can do what they want, but they'll never change that. And I'll never stop."

* * *

Tifa's tears ran down her cheeks as she listened to the voice she loved to hear. Closing her eyes, she let the water slip down her cheeks as she heard Rude set her fate in stone. She pressed her left cheek to the back of her chair, and looked at the chamber door with a weak smile. She knew her Cloud was on the other side and she could hear the pain in his voice. She stroked her finger against the air, as much as she could through the restraints, imagining she could feel him. 

"Don't cry…" She whispered to him. Though she knew he couldn't hear.

Rude eventually stopped and the flickering power lights hummed on to signal the machine had power at last.

He calmly walked over to the door and placed his hand on the steel handle.

And paused.

He turned his head slightly to the side, his eyes downcast beneath his shaded lenses.

"I'm sorry." He simply said before leaving her.

Tifa gave a small smile as if to forgive him, nodding knowingly. Rude didn't want to do this. There was something behind this Dylon, power. It was a power that seemed to match Tseng's and Tifa understood all too well.

As Rude left, she looked out to desperately sneak a glance of Cloud. But the door closed too fast and she was smothered in the suffocating room too soon.

All that was left for the life of Tifa Lockheart was to wait for the unexpected moment of her death.

* * *

A's N's: I know this was a little morbid and boring at times, sorry about that. I told you I was frustrated with writing this! I don't really like this chapter. Some parts are good, but I've mulled over it for too long and thought I had to post it soon or people were going to shoot me! lol, I appreciate all you people who have told me off for not updating, cheers me up that you want to read this! So thank you. I hope you liked this anyway, but I need to know whether you do or not, and what parts made you like/dislike it. Please review! Means the world to me when people do! 

Thanks for reading,

Xx Jessie xX


	22. Invisible enemy lines

_**"People of the world, may I have your attention…"**_

Yuffie Kisaragi crumpled to the ground in a tangled position. "What the hell?" Grumbling, she tried to sit back up again on the bamboo mat she had laid out on the wooden cladding in front of her garden. This alone took a good minute or so, because she had been balancing in a rather unique fashion. She called it meditation; Her father called it pure hilarity.

_**"I apologise for this interruption, but I must stress that this matter is one of great urgency…"**_

"Humph." Brushing herself off, Yuffie turned to face the open doors behind her and took a deep breath – "DAA - AAD!"

In a room too close to a rather loud daughter for his liking, Godo rubbed his temples and muttered to himself in Wutainese. "Yes, what is wrong _now_?" Putting down his calligraphy tools and carefully folding the scriptures away, the proud man rose slowly to his feet.

"Something funny is going on with the TV." Yuffie whined, a pout on her face as Godo stepped outside. He shook his head in tired frustration. The young woman had wheeled out that loud contraption again, much to his discomfort. The television disturbed their tranquil atmosphere but apparently the young ninja was quite skilled in destroying anything calm.

"Yuffie I have told you before, you c –"

"Oh hush, I was trying to follow instructions on that thing before some goof came on. Look - " Yuffie interrupted, and silently pointed to the unknown face now the focus of the screen.

Godo narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the man.

_**"…Years ago. Now, I am aware that a new calm has been brought to the world in the wake of the nightmare Sephiroth, and for that we are all grateful. But I must not let any further celebrations continue without revealing the last cryptic piece of knowledge that AVALANCHE have kept hidden from you all…"**_

Somewhere in Cosmo Canyon, a pair of red ears flicked up to attention. The curious beast hopped down from his observatory and into what were formerly his grandfather's quarters. His paws padded across the floor quietly as his head hung low on alert. Nanaki seemed on the prowl as he approached the screen, knowing instantly an enemy was facing him.

_**"It goes without saying that they saved us all from a terrible fate, and became the heroes we all know them as. But now I must ask you, at what price? You see, certain details were blotted out from their victorious story. The destruction of dangerous reactors was commendable – but the loss of lives in the process is unacceptable, to name but one example of hidden truths…"**_

Nanaki knew something was horribly wrong, because this man was so confident in his words. The only reason he could be is if he had already won, and Nanaki could feel even the lightest of his hairs tingle in apprehension.

Suddenly the anonymous figure stepped back and bowed slightly, the mako glint in his eyes returning to view a moment later.

_**"My name is Dylon Mackoran, a former low ranking SOLDIER of Shinra."**_

The man smiled and held up his hand as if to quieten the unseen audience.

_**"But while you may be disinclined to trust me after such an admission, may I just convince you by also adding the fact that I was a comrade of none other than this young man – one I doubt you will be unable to recognise…"**_

"Cloud!" Marlene shouted, running out across the busy street in Costa Del Sol, despite the shouts of panic from her father.

Narrowly dodging a car, Marlene scurried onto the other side of the street and pressed her palms up against a large shop window containing a block of nine television screens.

By the time Barrett and Cid caught up with the little runaway, any retorts were caught in their throats at the sight displayed in front of them.

"Well I'll be damned…"

"What the hell is he doing on TV? He doesn't show his ugly god damn head for months and now he has the fricken nerve to pop up on t-"

"Barrett shut the hell up - Look at the kid!" Cid shouted in an unusually desperate voice, jamming a finger onto the window glass.

The whole world gasped in shock.

There, chained up and kneeling before a lens, was the battered and defeated form of Cloud Strife. His head was hung low as if he had already given up the fight. His strong arms were outstretched, thick chains encircling his wrists and securing him to both walls.

The symbol of the planet's hope had never, ever looked more human to them.

"What the hell is going on!" Barrett demanded, earning the attention of the small crowd that had already gathered before the televisions. But no one dared speak. It was as if everyone on the planet had suddenly gone silent.

Suddenly Barrett felt tiny arms cling to him and he patted Marlene's head affectionately in a daze. It was all the comfort he could offer her. He was still in disbelief, utter disbelief that Cloud was in such a state. He was still reeling from the fact that the blonde haired kid was still alive.

**_"Good. Now I think I can rely on the fact that I have earned your attention…"_** Dylon came into view once more.**_ " I shall now begin my story."_**

**"**_**Nobody is listening."** _Another voice suddenly spoke up from the background. But it was a strangely familiar voice, one that sparked hope in all who were watching. Dylon suddenly rounded on Cloud and thrust an arm out in the direction of an unseen chamber. Cloud narrowed his eyes in a glare until he noticed the silent threat. Eyes softening into a helpless look he shook his head.

**"_No…don't…please."_**

**"_Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."_** Dylon turned to the camera, his sneering smile back in place.

**"_As I was saying…"_**

But unknown to the masses, somewhere in the bowels of the Junon building, tucked away from public view were a hostage and a gunslinger.

"Oh for God sake, do you really think this is necessary?" Elena's high-pitched voice whined yet again. Her captor remained silent however, keeping his gun cocked and ready.

Upon getting no response, the irritated female Turk started banging on the metal door that was keeping her cooped up with her enemy.

He was behind her in a heartbeat, the barrel of an expertly crafted gun pressing into her back. She swallowed hard.

"Keeping quiet is another necessity." The dark voice told her, sending nervous shivers through her spine.

"I…I just – " She gulped. "We have it under control, I promise you we really are on your side this time!"

"Then why are my friends and I captive here?"

Elena tried to squirm out of her position, but a gentle pressure applied to the small of her back reminded her that wasn't such a good idea. "Look er, Vincent, I am trying to explain here but that gun isn't helping!"

"Pulling the trigger would help you even less I presume."

Elena scoffed. She would just have to keep her mouth shut from now on and pray Rude did as her mysterious captor had instructed. The armed men lining the corridors in case of an escape reminded Vincent that it would be foolish to risk any attempts at getting out. So when an unsuspecting pair of Turks ventured into his cell, he had been prepared with a second plan.

But Rude wasn't going to do as instructed.

Sighing as he reached the top floor once again, the silent Turk re-entered the room that the world was watching. Slipping back in un-noticed to the cameras, Rude was secretly acknowledged as Dylon stalled enough to earn a nod of confirmation from him.

Reno would be appearing any time n –

"Hey".

Rude inclined his head in a small nod once again.

"Uh, not that I'm glad you lost her but, Blondie should be in here."

Eyes meeting for a moment, Rude and Reno shared a moment of silent understanding.

Reno stood back in his former position.

"Dammit…"

"And so," Dylon continued on unaware. "There we were. General Sephiroth following closely behind her, the rest of us trailing behind them obediently. But now comes the tricky part. You see, I was closing up the ranks, as the last in line. The famous motto of AVALANCHE for not leaving a soul behind, every life is important, and so on – they conveniently forgot it that day."

"We weren't even AVALANCHE that day! Tifa was fifteen! And I was no older than you!"

Dylon laughed to himself. "Poor Cloud. Making excuses already?"

Cloud was seething. Just watching this man ruin AVALANCHE's good name, shame every action they had done, every sacrifice – just because of an order Sephiroth gave years ago.

But as Dylon turned on him, that was when the guilt hit.

He wasn't laughing anymore.

Locking horns, the two men glared at one another.

The room was completely silent. Yet, something began to dawn on both of them and slowly they began to really see one another. They had been friends back then, both from similar small towns. Cloud slipped into a reminiscence…

"_Hey, name's Dylon."_

_A wide grin formed on a young face, and a gloved hand shot out in offering._

The younger boy took it warily and let go.

"…_Cloud."_

"_Alright…now what the hell are we doing here again?"_

_Cloud blinked. He didn't know?_

"_I think we are here to support the Gener – _

"_Heck I know that Cloud." The taller soldier replied as if he regarded Cloud as a good friend already._

_He reminded Cloud of Zack in a sense. But this guy was an equal, and it was comforting to meet one._

"_What I meant was – " His helmet came off and he vigorously shook his dark hair. "Why are we just standing here on patrol? Heck we should be out lookin' for that brunette character."_

_Cloud's eyes narrowed._

"_wha – ohh!" Dylon grinned and nudged Cloud's arm. "It's like that is it? Then you go find her. Promise I won't touch."_

_Cloud shook his head and walked off into the mansion to find Sephiroth. _

_Shortly after he had been told to get some rest he glanced out of the window to see Dylon shoving his helmet on quickly. Sephiroth appeared to signal his newfound friend had been caught and an order for him to keep watch all night was swiftly given. Dylon looked up at Cloud upon spotting him and mimed something very offensive toward Sephiroth's back. _

_A rare smile found it's way onto Cloud's lips before he turned in for the night._

Dylon suddenly looked a hell of a lot older and Cloud remembered clearly for the first time since this began. He parted his lips to say something but Dylon cut him off.

"You were old enough to be my equal Cloud. A good soldier never leaves a man behind, but you were too busy following your pretty little girlfriend to care if I lived or died."

That day on the bridge…

It all came back to him now.

Dylon turned back to the camera then and carried on his tale with venom to his words. Gritted teeth almost seemed to growl the story of what happened that day. And Cloud's head sunk, eyes closing as he tried to make room inside his head for even _more_ guilt.

Oh he remembered now. Sephiroth told them to simply forget about the fallen man. He had even called out for Cloud and Zack, but nobody came.

Dylon's mako infused eyes filled with a dark emotion as he spoke honestly to the world. Those against AVALANCHE's reign were made even more certain of their cause, and those who supported the unusual hero Cloud Strife were wavering. He was certainly having an effect.

* * *

"shit…" Cid Highwind muttered under his breath. 

"shut up!" Barrett turned on his friend with malice. "That coot don't know what he's talkin' 'bout."

Cid's mouth went slightly agape. The big man was sticking up for the 'spiky ass' now?

Barrett looked around frantically.

"Goddammit! Highwind, get your tin bird workin'! We won't get to Junon just standin' here!"

Cid blinked in confusion until everything smacked him square in the face. His eyes went wide and his last act before launching himself at full speed down the street was to grab a yelping Marlene.

That made Barrett run a lot faster than usual.

"Put her down Highwind!"

"Catch up and I will" He shot back.

"Son of a – HEY!"

* * *

"I was left there. My limbs were all either broken or fractured. Being stranded in such a wounded state on the Nibel mountains leaves you particularly vulnerable to one beast." Dylon wavered a moment before continuing. "The Nibel wolf." 

His voice was not as strong as he carried on. "I had only one belt of bullets to use against the pack. And fumbling to reload with a broken wrist and a shattered elbow makes that task surprisingly more difficult."

Cloud's head was raised, his blue eyes wide. How could he have left him behind?

A hollow laugh left Dylon's cracked lips.

"It is no surprise to say I did not emerge victorious. One of the smart animals decided to snatch the gun from my grasp with it's teeth and I was rendered defenceless. The horror started suddenly and there was nothing a rookie like me could have done."

He moved the long jet black bangs that covered his face and revealed the result.

"Holy Planet!" Yuffie screeched, covering her gaping mouth with cupped hands. Godo couldn't prevent the gasp that left his throat either.

The face that suddenly revealed itself to the world was scarred beyond reckoning on the right side. Bite marks could be seen near the jaw line, whereas other areas of his face looked as if the flesh had been torn off, not simply bitten. Scars had also been left from uneven, unprofessional stitches. His cheek looked like it had been carved out with a shard of glass, the way it looked almost hollow with a thin stretch of skin left clinging to cover his cheekbone. The skin was so damaged it looked irreparable.

Yuffie could only guess what the rest of his body looked like underneath his clothing. And she already felt sick.

Dylon let his hair fall back into place, blinking his one good eye to calm himself slightly. He had never felt more exposed. But he had learned how to hide the visible markings of that fateful attack, and he looked untouched once again under his curtain of hair.

"And now revenge shall be dealt."

Dylon stepped back and turned on Cloud suddenly, who was still trying to handle this new wave of guilt.

"I did wonder how best to destroy you, ever since I was lying there only for Zangan to find me. Ha, and funilly enough I was handed over to another survivor, because _he_, just like everyone else in this god damn world, would rather yield to that woman of yours, Lockheart. I might have actually gotten some half-decent treatment like she did if I'd have had her chest."

Cloud strained against his chains to reach the man before him.

"Ha, but that is all trivial now. Because she has become more useful than I would have ever thought to give her credit for. You see Cloud, I knew even a weak little invalid like yourself would emerge from your isolation to see her. You are so predictable in that sense. She lead me right to you."

Tifa was struggling with her bounds harder than ever. She knew once attention was turned to her, that camera above her would flicker on like it had done a year ago, and following it would be the gas.

Fate wasn't likely to intervene twice.

Dylon sneered at Cloud as he watched his blue eyes burn with anger.

"Oh come come Cloud, surely you knew I would want revenge someday. It's just a shame your little princess has already met her end, it would have been quite the show to extinguish them both here don't you think?"

Cloud roared with hatred and lunged toward his enemy.

He was merely laughed at in response.

"Get me out of these chain and fight me! You're a coward if you need to bind me like this!" Cloud spat, the chains making an unnerving screech with every pull he struck against them.

"Oh no, I think not. The odds are not evenly tied. You were not almost ripped to shreds by a pack of hungry wolves I do not think, so you will stay bound. Because when I planned to destroy you, I knew exactly how to hit you where it hurts. And it has nothing to do with fighting you."

Without moving his eyes from Cloud's, Dylon raised a hand. "Rude. The gas."

Tifa's head whirred round to the door in panic. "No…." she pulled desperately against her restraints. There was just not enough time, and no matter how hard she pulled, she just ended up yelping in pain and giving up before her bones cracked. "No! Just, just wait I – Cloud!"

Reno pushed his goggles further up onto his head casually to occupy himself. Watching the emotional scene of Tifa Lockheart call for Cloud Strife, only to see him desperately trying to reach her – he wanted to throw up.

It was about time to end this charade.

With a nod to Rude, they both stood silent, Reno slouched against the wall, Rude standing in his usual stance, right hand clasped around his left wrist, legs shoulder width apart.

Dylon's smirk began to waver. Despite how satisfying it was to watch Cloud writhe in panic, he was seeing no results. Turning on the Turks he repeated his command.

"The _gas_. Now!"

Reno chewed his bottom lip for a moment in thought, before he threw a casual glance over at Rude. His partner gave him a blank look before turning back to the front. Reno looked back to Dylon and shrugged. "Nah."

Dylon blinked. "W-what?"

Reno blew stray strands of hair out of his eyes while Rude simply shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Dylon was desperate by now, fuming with anger. "I want my orders followed Turks!" The whole world was watching him. He didn't need this hassle, not now.

Reno winced. "Ouch, now _now._ enough with the title if you wouldn't mind."

"We do not feel comfortable being referred to as the Turks anymore." Rude's cool voice responded.

Reno nodded. "We got names, ya know?"

Reno could have sworn he could see a vein throbbing on Dylon's temple.

"What? Just, follow orders I said!" Dylon repeated, raising a fist.

Reno held his hands up in surrender. "Cool it scar face. We aint doing no such thing all right? Frankly, we're bored with you barking orders at us."

"And Elena is missing." Rude added.

"Yeah" Reno agreed with a frown. Then his face softened into a thoughtful look and he glanced sideways at Rude. "You sure that's such a bad thing though? I mean we d –"

"Enough!"

Both Turks faced the irate man with raised eyebrows. They watched as Dylon turned on his heel and made for the gas chamber himself, Cloud and Tifa still struggling to get to one another. As much as their voices were beginning to grate on Reno's nerves, he would just be told off if he let them die.

Rolling his eyes, nudged himself up from the wall and stood up fully.

"Oi" He called. Dylon ignored him, his anger boiling over.

Reno's eyes narrowed. "OI!"

Dylon rounded on him.

"I uh, wouldn't do that if I were you." Reno tilted his head and sucked a breath through his teeth. "'s not nice." He said shaking his head.

The look Dylon gave him should have killed him. Good for him looks could never do the job, or he would have been dead a thousand times over by now, 999 of those from women.

"You are no longer needed. Get out of here before I issue your assassinations also." Dylon threatened, but Reno merely shook his head again. "Aint gonna happen man. You see, I am afraid I need to let you in on a little secret." He began. Dylon merely looked impatient.

Reno threw on a guilty look, adding a nervous smile for good measure. It was all to put on a good show for his public.

"Sorry, but I am afraid I was a little naughty. See, while you were dancing about with your petty threats, I decided to trade your men for mine. You know, on a whim."

Dylon's eyes widened ever so slightly. Reno tried to fight the grin he felt coming on and continued.

"So, I'm afraid to say, all these friendly armed chaps in here are our guys. They kind of roughed up your dudes and nicked their clothes. Oh, and the guns too."

"Ridiculous." Dylon muttered, before heading back to the chamber.

Reno sighed and lifted his right hand, miming a gun shape with a thumb and forefinger. With a nod to the armed men who filled the room, he tilted his hand back with a click of his tongue, and the sound of a horde of real guns being cocked followed him.

Dylon froze.

Ever so slowly, he turned to face Reno.

The red head still had his hand cocked like a gun, and wore that trademark smirk.

"Told ya."

By now, Cloud was alert to what the Turks were doing. And for some mysterious reason, he hated Reno more than he ever had before, even their presence meant Tifa would be safe. It probably had something to do with the fact that the whole world would be seeing them as the hero, while Cloud was chained like a useless animal. Perfect.

"Right, good. Believe me now?" Reno asked, though he knew he wouldn't be getting a reply. Dylon looked helpless, backing away from the armed men slightly.

"You got two choices." Reno offered, holding up a couple of fingers. "One – you come with us and we'll hand you over to the authorities for a nice long life in a cell. Or, you decide to get heavy and one - or all - of these guys shoot you in the head." Rubbing his chin, Reno looked at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm…personally I'd go for option two but that's just because I don't like you."

Dylon made to lunge for Reno but was apprehended before he got within a foot of him.

Reno nodded to his armed men with a smile. "Ta. Now, shove him down in one of the trucks. Come up against any of his men and you know what to do. We'll be down in a bit." With that, all of the armed men left the room, a thrashing Dylon Mackoran in their grasp. But not before Reno retrieved the keys he needed.

"Right then. Where's that camera…?" Reno wondered out loud. "Aha! There you are. Ahem." Fixing his shirt collar slightly, Reno gave a suave smile to his unseen audience. "Hey there everyone. I know you are all wondering just what the hell is going on here, but trust me, I shall ensure your –" He swallowed. Hard. "_Heroes_ are returned safe and sound. It has been a privilege to reunite Cloud and Tifa, and I am sure you will all be relieved that they are unharmed." A fake grin was added. "All questions will be answered during the media conference scheduled for tomorrow when I shall give a full account of today's events. Until then," He reached up to hover his thumb over the power switch and after giving a wink, he pushed it.

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi gaped open mouthed at her television screen. 

Godo watched her in a mixture of amazement and worry. He had never seen her so quiet. Ever.

"Yuffie?"

No response.

"Yuff –"

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK-FACED ROTTEN SON OF A BEHEMOTH!" She screamed at the now fuzzy screen.

Godo backed away slowly and left the scene while it was still safe.

* * *

Reno stretched and yawned. "Ah…right, now what?" He asked the now quiet room. 

Rude looked from Reno to the kneeling form of a particularly irate Cloud Strife.

Reno caught on and shook his head. "Oh no you don't, he's yours. I don't like him." With that, Reno plucked off the single key he needed, and threw the rest at Rude.

Ignoring Cloud's _'Don't touch her!'_ amongst other comments, Reno strode over to the chamber and shoved the heavy door open.

As soon as his eyes fell on Tifa his mood sank.

She peered up at him with those big eyes of hers, looking as helpless as he had ever seen her. Dishevelled, bruised and bleeding from battling her restraints, she looked nothing like a fighter to him.

Muttering a curse under his breath he bent down on one knee and looked at her carefully.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, in a serious tone.

Tifa blinked and fixed him with a blank look.

He cringed. "I know, stupid question. But you weren't meant to get hurt, so just answer me would you?"

"Weren't meant to get hurt? You were the one that struck me over the head if I remember rightly." She countered.

Reno rolled his eyes. The damn woman was trying his patience already.

In a sudden movement, he cupped her face in his hands, his aquamarine eyes dangerously close to hers.

"Tifa, are you hurt?"

She swallowed then answered him. "No. No, I'm not."

Nodding, Reno let her go and looked her over. Okay, so she was hurt. But she got his meaning; the gas hadn't touched her.

"Right now lets get you rescued." He offered with a grin.

Tifa frowned at him.

"Rescued? You helped put me in here! Where's Cloud, is he alright?"

Reno paused, tapping the back of his knuckles with the small key in his hand. "Look Lady, will you keep your trap shut about your schizo friend for long enough to get you out of here? I don't like this any more than you do….okay, so I might have gotten a little bit of fun out of it – "

Tifa's right hand suddenly jerked against its restraint.

Reno pointed at the offending body part and narrowed his eyes at her. "I saw that busty. You were trying to hit me." Reno glared at the woman in front of him. He hadn't bargained his little pet name would strike such a nerve, but he was unlucky.

Tifa decided to attack him with the only option available to her.

"Gah! Oh well that's just great Princess. Fine, rot in here."

Wiping spit from his eyes, Reno left the chamber, shutting the annoying woman inside.

"Rude we're leaving."

Hearing no response, Reno looked around once he had transferred Tifa's saliva from his eyes onto his sleeve.

"Ru – oh there you are."

It looked like Rude had got one of Cloud's arms unlocked; and by the looks of it, that was the reason Rude was also sprawled on the floor.

"God dammit. Fine, you pair of twits can stay chained up until your army of cretins fly in to pick you up. We're outta here. Come on Rude."

Brushing his suit off, Rude got to his feet. After a swift retaliation to a certain blonde with his nightstick, he followed Reno's lead.

Rude found his partner waiting against the corridor wall, a strange look on his face.

"What?" He simply enquired.

"We gotta deal with the other ones. Dumbass Wallace and friends won't even think to look down there. And I'll get canned from the press if I have to explain how I 'forgot' them and they end up rotting to death."

With a very bored look on his face, Reno headed off in the direction of the elevator. There would already be local people flocking here soon enough, the media especially. They had to move fast.

The price to pay for good publicity…he was already bored with being the good samaritan.

* * *

Vincent Valentine was used to waiting. Patience had become a reluctant skill, one that he had mastered to an art. One thing he knew still rang true with the Turks, ever since his days among them was that they would always recover fallen ranks. Elena was such a thing. 

Unfortunately for Vincent however was that she obviously lacked patience.

"What the hell are they playing at?"

Sitting on his cell bed, Vincent resumed his usual position upon it, the only addition was the hand that aimed a gun at his cell mate just in case she got _too_ impatient.

Throwing her hands up in defeat her high-pitched voice returned at full pelt to shatter the air.

"Oh this is hopeless!"

"I'm glad you finally agree."

"Oh shut it."

Deciding her fate couldn't be altered, she would simply have to wait for her comrades to saunter in and collect her. Knowing them, that would only come about after a hard stint of alcohol.

Removing her jacket, Elena draped in along the dusty floor and sat herself down on it, un-tucking her shirt to make herself more comfortable.

No sooner had the room become comfortably silent, footsteps alerted Vincent to a certain pair of enemies.

Elena sat completely unaware while Vincent rose to his feet without a sound. He was at the door just as it cracked open.

Reno grinned and opened his arms out. "Vampy!"

Vincent's reply was swift, painful, and accurate.

"Aw shit, my friggin' face!" Turning to look down the soon empty hallway, Reno shouted a retort.

"That wasn't very nice vampy! I could have let you rot!"

Next came a wallop from Elena.

"Fuck! That's enough! I have to go on television tomorrow, I don't want to look like shit now do I? Jesus Elena you idiot." The glare he gave her should have shut her up. Reno just groaned as she ignored him and launched into a rant. His glares had worked in the old days…

Why oh why did he ever sleep with her?

She figured she could 'understand him' ever since then. She had been so easily manipulated in the beginning. How he missed those days…

"RENO!"

Startled, Reno turned to face two pairs of eyes.

"Zoning out remembering our little night again are you?" She asked with one of those evil women smirks he hated. It always meant they knew what you were hiding.

Stomping down the hall he massaged his swollen cheekbone. "Go to hell."

Rude raised his eyes skyward as Elena scurried off after the redhead to irritate him further.

"…I'll be getting Reeve out then shall I?"

* * *

A' N's: And we'll end it there on a happy note I think. Ah that chapter took some regurgitating…I have been toying with ideas of hom to write it for ages now. I originally thought I'd need to have Dylon explain the whole tale of what happened when the bridge broke during the Nibel mountain tour. But then I scrapped that because it just got boring. Plus, I know gamers are already familiar with that so I left in the necessary parts and then let Dylon try to gain a smidgen of sympathy from my readers with his own slant on the incident. Did it work? Perhaps not…but I loved turning everything around at the end to be from the Turks' point of view. 

I know there hasn't been much CloTi but next chapter…ahem…blushes…let's just say there may be a truckload of it. Not for the little ones neither. I'll probably have to bump up the rating, but I'll try not to if enough people warn me against it. After all, this bloody story is only written now because I have a horde of people with flaming torches chasing me down until I post something.

I hope this chapter did everything people wanted it to. Tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them all. I really would, so please WRITE TO ME! Review/email/website guestbook – anything! I'm desperate here.

Xx Jessie xX

P.S. Special thanks to Gordon Dunham for the artwork he keeps mailing me, and to all the reviewers who took out five minutes of their day to review me. Gratitude shall be flung your way!

**And there are 56 people who have this on alert. I want a review from you all! Um...pretty please? you know I love you.**


End file.
